I'm Not Wasting Away Here
by BreesUnicorn
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian never knew that going to the Lima Bean could lead to such things. Very Dark a high M .Niff, Klaine
1. Lets not fight with Lima Beans

**So i'm back again :D its been a full 10 hours **

**I'm home sick and my friend CrissColferCrowe has encourged me to start wrighting :D Once i'm better I will only update 3 times a week.**

**Slash/Non-con/Torture/Deathly Fluff**

**I don't own glee or anything to be honest with you :D **

* * *

It's summer time in Lima, Ohio. The weathers warmer, the kids are out of school and two beautiful boys sit at a table at their favourite coffee shop. These boys' names are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Andersons one true definition is handsome, brown-gold eyes which are slightly curved, tanned olive skin, gelled back black hair and a huge smile that makes any heart miss a beat. No heart more than his boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel cannot be defined as anything less the perfection, multi-coloured eyes, brown perfectly styled hair and a lithe body.

"So I spoke with my dad today and he said I can keep working at the garage until I can find a job" Says Kurt smiling at his boyfriend who's trying to clean of the coffee he spilt on his face." I may have gotten rejected from NYADA but I am dam well not going to waste this next year, I will get some experience with tailoring and designing clothes and become well known for my talents so that Parsons will be begging me to apply for them"

"They will be fighting all the other top design schools for you Kurt"

"So will all the musical theatre colleges over you, have you thought about where you're going to apply yet?"

"NYADA, TISCH, Michigan State or just NYU" says Blaine leaning across the table and grabbing one of Kurt's hands from his Coffee cup "I will go where you are love"

"Aww" sighed Kurt "You shouldn't just have to come to New York for me, I think you'd be amazing anywhere"

"I'm never saying goodbye to you Kurt 4 years would be too long"

Kurt brought Blaine's hands to his lips and kiss it "Who says I wouldn't follow you" whispers Kurt causing Blaine to blush

"Wow! Blaine you should really consider a restraining order against gay face here" Interrupts Sebastian, Meerkat, Smythe "Once you realise your too good for him he may never leave you alone"

"Well here I was thinking you were dead Meerkat" replies Kurt as if he was telling someone their flie was down "What brings you back around here?"

"Blaine's fine ass in those jeans!" Snarks Sebastian

"And here I was thinking it was me you came to see"

"I would like to see you fall off a cliff"

"I'd bet you like to see Blaine push you off one, Or even Santana after all you're here favourite prey"

"ENOUGH" Bellows Blaine "can't you just get your coffee and leave Sebastian your upsetting **MY BOYFRIEND**"

Sebastian is shocked, Blaine normally just lets him and Kurt rip off each other's heads. "For you anything beautiful, I'll wait up for your call tonight" winking he leaves to go up to the counter.

Kurt just sits there his mouth agape, tears starting to fill his eye. Blaine seeing his boyfriend's reaction quickly grabs both of his hands and soothingly says "His lying I don't talk to him at all, I even got his number blocked from my phone."

Kurt rips his hands away from Blaine and stands up grabbing his cup and chucking it in the bin.

"Kurt I love **YOU **not Sebastian please believe me love"

"That's not to say you haven't texted and talked to him behind my back before"

"You knew about that?" asks Blaine shocked that someone told Kurt. Thinking back he realised he told Nick and Jeff about how funny Sebastian was when he texted him on their last movie night "Crap!" he thought "Jeff and Nick love Kurt of course they would've told him"

"Once a warbler always a warbler is taken seriously by some of us still" says Kurt his voice quiet and broken.

"Let me explain Kurt, Lets go to your place I'm sure we can work this out"

"Alright but I want the truth from you Anderson" Kurt half jokes, grabbing Blaine's hand they leave the Lima Bean. A few seconds after Sebastian walks out too smirking at what he hopes is the break-up of 'Klaine'.

All three boys didn't notice the black van parked in between their cars until 5 strong men jumped out and charged at them.

"BLAINE RUN!" Shouts Kurt shoving Blaine forward

Sebastian heard Kurt shout and saw the men charging after Kurt and Blaine. One of the men turns to him grabbing him and placing a cloth over his mouth "Sleepy time homo". Sebastian gave in the unconscious.

Kurt and Blaine saw Sebastian fall down. The men chasing them use this distraction to their advantage and grabs Blaine around the waist.

"LET HIM GO!" Screams Kurt striking the attacker with his amazing high kick. Thank Gaga Sue made all her cheerio's do self-defence classes.

A shot rings out. Kurt and Blaine both scream!

* * *

**Do you hate me?**

**15 reviews and i'll update again today**


	2. Two more people?

**I'm back :D and I come welding a beta : CrissColferCrowe**

**If you havn't read one of here fics 1, where the hell you been? 2. She is the queen of Klangst**

**Dark stuff starting soon so you can leave whilst there's still Klainebows**

**I don't own glee but Ryan Murphy is a good subsitute **

* * *

_A shot rang out. Kurt and Blaine both scream!_

Kurt felt a sharp pain going through his leg. Blaine was screaming in agony as well, the guy behind him being the one who just shot Kurt. Kurt looked down and saw blood oozing out of his leg. The bullet had shot him in the leg, It looked like a clean shot straight through.

Kurt fell to the floor and howls in pain, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and taking deep breaths try and ease the pain. 'Think about Blaine Kurt you need to get to him" with that thought he started dragging himself towards Blaine and almost certain doom. Screeching anytime he bumped his leg.

Blaine world turned into a ringing and spinning hell." It hurts like hell, the idiot probably blew out my ear drum" thought Blaine angrily. He thinks he makes out Kurt dragging himself towards him. The spinning gets worse, the ringing louder. Before he falls unconscious he shout for Kurt to "Run!"

Kurt watched as Blaine dropped to the floor. Kurt want's to just drag himself over to where the men and picking up Blaine, but he knows to obey Blaine's last order so mustering up all the strength he can Kurt turn around and starts crawling towards the front of the Lima Bean.

_'I have to get out of here.' _Kurt thinks,screaming at the top of his lungs for help, in hope that someone would hear him, and come and save them.

Suddenly, Kurt felt his injured leg being pulled, causing shooting pain to go up his leg. Kurt screamed as he felt himself be dragged across the concrete floor. Kurt felt someone hold him down, he struggles break free from him. Another man comes up snickering and starts to fill up a needle with a substance from a bottle.

"No please! Please I don't want it! I'll behave please!" Kurt begged.

Kurt saw out of the corner of his eye another big man throw an unconscious Blaine next to Sebastian's still form in the back of the black van.

The man with the needle laughs.

"Sorry fairy but I don't think the boss would be happy if your into it whilst his around. He seems to be the most angry with you," he said, his Scottish accent was thick, as if he wasn't in the country too long. Or if he only just got here.

The other three men laugh at Kurt. Kurt started to struggle between the men holding him down when the man with the needle kicks him in the injured leg, causing him to cry out in pain. They plunge the needle into his arm and Kurt's body goes limp. Although he is still semi-conscious.

The same guy as who dragged him slung him over his shoulder and walked towards the black van. Once his chucked in the back in between Blaine and Sebastian, they get in the front seat and drive off.

No one noticed the kidnapping. Even though there was lots of screaming they didn't think twice about it. They could've stopped what was about to happen to these three boys.

And two other victims…

Burt was starting to get very worried. It was already 10 pm, and Kurt should have been home hours ago. Carole and he had been calling Kurt non-stop since when he didn't show up for dinner. Since Finn and Sam moved to LA Friday night dinners have been more sacred since there will be very few after this year.

Burt had reason to be a worried father. He was living in Lima with his gay son. Of course he was going to be a little overprotective of his only blood son. If anything happened to Kurt, he would feel like a failure to his wife for not keeping his son safe, and a failure to Kurt for not protecting him. And Blaine was like his son too, anytime he and Kurt came home after a bad day of school Burt would always make them hot chocolate and let the talk about their days. If it were practically bad Blaine was allowed to sleep over.

"Kurt's probably gone to see a movie with Blaine and forgot to tell us, or maybe his phone died and he hasn't seen the time" Says Carole his beautiful wife. She has brown hair and the most loving eyes on a person, well besides the eyes Kurt and Blaine have for each other. She wraps her arms around Burt's midsection soothingly.

"They're not stupid I'm sure they know when its getting late" sighed Burt pulling himself out of Carole's embrace and grabbing his keys. "C'mon were going to the Lima Bean"

Burt grabs his coat and keys, and By the time Carole had got her own coat, Burt was already in the car with the engine running.

"Can you keep trying to call him while we drive there?" Burt asked. Carole nodded and took her phone out, and proceeded to try and call Kurt, yet to no avail. Carole is too afraid to say something and upset Burt, and Burt just wants his son home. When they get to the Lima bean they see that Kurt's cars still there.

"I knew it," Burt murmered. He stopped the engine, parking next to Kurt's, and he and Carole make their way inside the Lima Bean.

Burt looks at Kurt car, while Carole searches the car park. They find no Kurt.

"I'll try calling again" Carole says hoping Kurt will pick up this time for Burt's sake he looked near death with worry.

Carole hit the speed dial for Kurt's number, Carole was about to ask whether they should keep looking around the town, when she was interrupted by a phone ringing. Kurt's phone.

"Oh god" exclaims Burt smashing in Kurt's car front window hoping his sons just sitting inside there cuddling Blaine, hoping he had just fallen asleep and Blaine didn't want to wake him up because his cute when he sleeps. Hell, he wouldn't care if they were having sex in there so long as they're safe. There not, there's no sign they've been in this car since they got to the Lima Bean. No empty cups or sugar packets which Blaine likes to steal.

"Burt comes over here" Shouts a scared Carole. She's standing on the edge of the car park looking at the ground. Kurt's and Blaine phones are lying discarded on the floor, and there's blood. There's not a lot but more than enough to show it wasn't an accident.

"Call 9-1-1" Burt shouted.

He felt his heart beat faster in his chest, it wasn't the first sign of a heart attack, it felt like his heart was breaking.

Burt lets out a heart wrenching sob. He steps on a third phone.

* * *

**Whats your thoughts? Review or follow me on twitter BreesAvocado**

**I did something down here so im sorry **


	3. That kids to stuborn

**Im back lovelys :D I didn't put this in my last chapter but thank everyone who followed this story it means so much and I would give you kisses if I ever meet you**

**Beta: CrissColferCrowe**

**Tourte/Non-con/ Nasty things **

**I dont own glee although christmas is almost here :)**

* * *

In LA there is three boys having a horror movie night together, oblivious to the news that's about to rock their worlds. These boys are called Finn, Sam and Puck. Finn is a tall, lanky uncoordinated boy with self-styled brown hair. His best friend Puck is average height, muscly and still cladding his 'badass' Mohawk from high school. Lastly Sam is a well-toned blonde with a nerdy smile.

The night was still young, it only being 7:00 pm, so when the boys heard a knocking on their apartment door they weren't too surprised.

"I'll see who it is" volunteered Sam putting his bowl of popcorn on the table and proceeding to walk to the door. When he opened the door to see a delivery man Sam was puzzled.

"Got a parcel for a Mr. Hudson, is that you?" asked the delivery man gruffly. He was in his 50 with thinning hair and a bad back; he just wanted to go home to his wife.

"Ahh, no I'm his roommate could I sign for him?"

"Fine just get a move on," huffs the delivery man thrusting the packet and the clipboard into Sam's hands. Once Sam's done he gives back the clipboard and closes the door walking back to the lounge room of their small home. Looking at the package it looks hand wrapped _probably from Kurt _he though smiling whilst thinking about what Finn could've left behind.

"Hey Frakenteen! There's a parcel for you" shouts Sam chucking the parcel not too gracefully to Finn who manages to catch it. '_Miracles really do happen'_

Finn rips the package open "I hope its Kurt's cookies I rang him this morning and asked for him to make me some" says Finn eagerly. When a DVD falls into his lap, he was disappointed. On the DVD was a sticky note saying 'Watch Me'

"The hell" says Puck confused "Did you sign up for some creepy porn?"

"WHAT! No, no I don't watch porn I swear to God. If Kurt told you I did he's lying." Finn replied desperately.

"Calm down man" says Sam pushing Finn down before he kicked anything over "It was a joke"

"Oh" Finn says guiltily "Should we watch it?"

"Put it in! Put it in!" Chant Sam and Puck

Finn walks across the room and takes out the current disk that's playing, 'The Devil Inside', and pops in the disk. '_I hope it's not Rachael singing asking whether she was good or simply spectacular_'

When the video starts up, it looks as if the camera holder is filming through the window, then Kurt and Blaine come into view, talking in a classroom. To say all the boys where confused would be an understatement. The scene ended with Kurt and Blaine holding hands.

The next scene was a graduation from the seats where the parents sat showing then performing 'Glory Days'. The scene changes to the train station saying goodbye to Rachel.

Finn starts crying remembering that day "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He shouted.

Sam and Puck seeing their friend is distress wrap their arms around his shoulders. Sam's rubbing his back and Puck's squeezing his arm.

"I don't know, I think we need to keep watching this Finn" Says Puck " The scenes changed again".

Everyone's attention goes back to the screen showing Kurt and Blaine curled up on Blaine's bed with Kurt crying into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist whispering unknown words into his ear. This scene was shot through Blaine's window.

"That's Blaine's room" Finn shouts, jumping up from the couch pointing at the TV. "I saw it when Rachel and I sang to him after the slushy incident"

"This shits getting weird" says Puck "Do you think Klaine has a stalker?" Puck hoped not, _otherwise he would have to go to Lima and kick some serious ass. No one messes with Puckasuar's gays._

Their attention goes back to the screen where they hear Kurt squealing. This scene in Kurt's backyard, this views over the fence. Blaine's throwing water balloons at Kurt who's trying to wet him with a giant water gun belonging to Finn. Blaine runs out of water balloons and surrenders to Kurt. They kiss each other getting equally as wet. The last thing on the scene is Kurt and Blaine's laughter.

The DVD ends.

"As cute as that was, what the fuck is going on here?" asks Puck clearly agitated that something's going on that he cannot stop.

Suddenly Finn's phone rings. The caller ID is Mum.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe is green eyes slightly blonde haired, wearing a Warbler pin on his blazer. He found himself waking up chained to a bed with Blaine, he would normally have been happy that his dream came true.

Not under these circumstances though. As much as he hates to admit it, he's been kidnapped by some Homophobes. Blaine seems alright just a few scratches but Kurt's nowhere in sight.

'_Oh god, they must've killed him'_ Sebastian thinks _'He wouldn't have let them take Blaine or himself without a good fight. Why is that kid so stubborn?"_

He doesn't remember much, he remembers walking out of the Lima bean seeing Blaine and Kurt run, then being grabbed. '_I must've been drugged, but whatever they gave me wasn't strong. Blaine must've been drugged too by something stronger he's been out longer than I have"_

_"How long have we been here? There's only a sink, the bed I'm in and a door at the_ _top of some stairs_…"

His thoughts are cut off by a loud groan from Blaine.

None of them imagined Blaine would wake up to a new world.

Of deafness…

* * *

**Mwahhahahahaaaa :D review if you hate me loves 3**


	4. I'm not wasting away here

**Hi klainer :'( So our world may possibly be over**

**Lets all hug and hold one other**

**Tourte/Non-con/Ryan Murphy making being cry kind of badness**

**I dont own glee otherwise we would all be happy **

* * *

_The car drove off with Sebastian, Blaine and himself in the back. Kurt fought to stay conscious and tried with all his might to get his body to move, 'It must have been a paralytic drug' Kurt thought angrily. Suddenly, the van hits a bump in the road, resulting in him flying up and hitting his head on the roof. 'Must stay conscious Blaine needs me, Sebastian needs me too I must stay strong.' As much as he tried Kurt ended up losing consciousness, his body rolling on the top of Blaine's. One man turns around showing a sad smile 'the unconscious world is much better for him right now with what's to come'._

Kurt wakes up to a world that's a blinding white. "Great I'm dead" he says sarcastically not knowing of the other presence in the room. Kurt blinks his eyes until the world becomes clearer. Kurt can see a plane white room with medical supplies in glass front cabinets that hang on the walls; he feels a soft bed under his body.

"Well nice to see your awake" says a voice with a slight Spanish accent but it's hardly noticeable, his average height 6'0 black hair and dark eyes "I thought that bump to your head may have been server".

Kurt laughed at the man. He was kidnapped, this guy being part of that, and he was worried about him bumping his head. "My heads not the thing you need to worry about idiot, unless you're as blind as you are unfashionable, I'm the one you saw get shot in the leg!" snarks Kurt's trying to push himself into a sitting position hissing in pain as he jostled his leg.

"Careful, don't want you pulling out your stiches and yes I saw you get shot, I didn't know they had a gun so I am sorry for you getting hurt."

"Sorry? If you're really sorry you will let me go to Blaine and Sebastian then helps us get out of here", Kurt said, trying again to get up off the bed.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING DOWN THERE!" the man bellowed.

Kurt whimpers and tries to push himself away from this guy. '_He's emotionally unstable I'll have to keep that in mind later on'._ The guy grabs him roughly picking him up and chucking him at a cabinet, glass smashing around his head and shoulders, some shards imbedding in his skin. Kurt lets out a blood curdling scream as he falls down, his pitch increasing when he falls on his leg.

Kurt's vision starts to darken; his brought back to reality by a harsh slap to his face. The door flies open another man walks in, the one who shot him, he is tallwith dark skin, bald head and black cold eyes. Seeing the scene going on ahead of him, he grabs Kurt's leg. Kurt shrieks again his legs now leaking out blood as well as a bruise growing on the side of his face and blood running out of his nose. He was pretty beat up.

"Fairy wants to see his lovers?" the dark man asks "Well I'll take you right there" with that he scoops Kurt up, walking outside into a hallway. Before Kurt can get a proper look around him, a door is opened and the dark man threw him in down a flight of stairs. Kurt screaming in agony as he hits the bottom, tears falling freely down his face.

"KURT!" Shouts Sebastian

Kurt falls unconscious

* * *

Sebastian watches as Blaine's eye flutter open, revealing his big beautiful eyes. Blaine jolts up looking around the room. Sebastian stays back and lets him look around and calm down before he will start questioning him.

"KURT, KURT WHERE ARE YOU" Shout Blaine frantically when he suddenly stops and makes a confused face looking a Sebastian with wide eyes he ask "SEB WHY CAN'T I TALK? WHAT HAPPENING?"

"You are talking Blaine, quite loudly I may add…"

Blaine started hyperventilating. '_I can't hear him talking! Oh god Oh god what going on'_Blaine tried jumping of the bed but he couldn't move his leg, looking down he saw his leg shackled to the end of the bed.

Sebastian was watching Blaine freak out trying to sooth him with sweet nothing but it feel on death ears. '_Oh god he must of lost his hearing! How? What happened once I passed out?'_

Sebastian reached out and wrapped Blaine up in his arms; Blaine in response turned around and buried his head in Sebastian's neck. Sebastian started rubbing Blaine's back letting Blaine cry freely onto him.

Suddenly Sebastian heard Kurt screaming resulting in him jumping up and Blaine falling into his lap. "Sorry" he said before realising Blaine wouldn't understand him '_I definitely need to find a way of communication'_

The door up the top of the stairs, which Blaine had noticed in his panic of waking up, flew open filling the dim room with a bright light. Sebastian and Blaine hid their eyes. Suddenly Kurt screams filled the room and Sebastian looked at the bottom of the stairs seeing a bloody and beaten Kurt. Blaine must've noticed him too because he was suddenly pulling on his restraints trying to get to Kurt.

"Kurt" Sebastian shouts trying to reach him, knowing that his safe. Kurt looks him in the eyes before promptly passing out.

"KURT! KURT!" Shouts Blaine franticly pulling on his restraints, to which a great surprise for Sebastian, break. He moves off the bed and runs to Kurt's side, before Sebastian could even shake off the shock from seeing someone so small do something so miraculous. _'Hobbits stronger than I thought' _

Blaine's on the floor caressing Kurt's face, "ITS OKAY MY LOVE YOUR ALRIGHT I'VE GOT YOU". Suddenly he turns around looking at Sebastian with embarrassment before getting up and fiddling with the restrain around Sebastian's leg managing to break him free too. Sebastian walks over to Kurt with Blaine close at his side, looking at each other they give a silent nod of agreement before Sebastian bends and picks Kurt up, Blaine going to the bed and pulling the old but still thick blankets back. Sebastian gently places Kurt on the bed and Blaine covers his body. Blaine crawled under the blanket on Kurt right side, the side which his leg was shot, leaning over and kissing Kurt's lips before snuggling into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Sebastian stands awkwardly by the bed watching this obvious sign of affection. _'Why was I so mean to them? They are obviously perfect together, I was really just adding some bumps in the road'_

Blaine looks up from Kurt's chest at Sebastian, unshed tears in his eyes before patting the other side of the bed on Kurt's left side. Sebastian lies down on top of the covers taking Kurt's hand in his own.

The two of them start thinking,_ 'I'm not wasting away here'_

* * *

**SOBBING :'(**


	5. The two more

**Hi lovely doves :D im back with a huge apologie to my beta CrissColferCrowe for not metioning she beta'd my last chapter so sorry love i was upset over my babies**

**Read her stories they are really great **

**Thanks lovely reviewers too **

**LeBeauAJ why thank you love im glad your enjoying i am a big fan of your story Striving for love so it means alot to see you liking mine :D**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx don't worry love Its only temporay because I have worse things planned for him MWAAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Its getting dark this chapter **

**Non-con/Tourte/Drugs/Me shaking my booty kinda badness**

* * *

Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Samuel Evans were on a plane on their way back to Lima. Unlike the rest of the passengers, who were getting in some sleep before the plane lands, or watching TV which was displayed on the head rest of the seats in front of them, they huddled close together whispering words of support and trying not to break down crying after from the tragic news they received 2 hours ago. They all were plotting how to get their baby gays back.

_~flashback~_

_Finn's phone starts to ring. The caller ID is Mum._

_"Hello" answers Finn putting his phone on loud speaker so Puck and Sam can hear what's going to happen._

_"Finn honey" Carole's voice comes through the phone brokenly. She starts sobbing uncontrollably "Fi Finn Ku-uu-rrt an-nd Bla-lai-nee ha-ve been kidnapped," she sobs harder, her words making little sense but sounding like "I need you"._

_Sam grabbed the phone from Finn, who was standing frozen with the phone in his hand, "Carole, were on our way but we need to tell and show you guys something are the police with you?" ask Sam politely hoping to calm Carole down. 'We need the police to know about the video so they have a head start on finding them before it's too late'._

_'Yea wh-y d-d-do yo-u as-k swe-et-ie?" inquires Carole, not calming dow,n but she's starting to make a little more sense._

_"Just give one of them the phone Carole we will tell you everything when we get there I'll book ticket right now" says Puck, who has gotten really pale. He storms over to the computer and onto an airline website starting to book the tickets._

_"Hello, this is Officer Sean, I heard you have something to say to me boys?" Says a man briskly as if he wants to just get out there and start searching. All boys were relived hearing a man like this was in on the investigation. _

_"Hello officer, I am Finn Hudson, I'm Kurt's brother. My friends and I received a video with footage of Kurt and Blaine doing daily stuff in it. We think they may have had a stalker," says Finn seriously._

_"Okay you guys need to get down to Lima ASAP with the video. I'll send officers to the airport to pick you guys up. When will the closet flight get in?"_

_"1:00AM" says Puck coming back from the computer with printed tickets in his hands "I just booked the tickets"_

_"Okay my officers will meet you there. Please stay safe boys."_

_"Will do" they all say rushing to pack a bag with clothes and grabbing the DVD._

_~End Flashback~_

"Passenger please fasten your seatbelt we are 15 minute from landing," the pilot called from the overhead speakers.

'Here we go' the three boys think fastening their seat belts.

* * *

In Westerville, Ohio a brunette boy and a blonde boy lay on a bed in each other's arms. These boys' where slowly kissing each other enjoying the thought of an empty house. On the bedside table lies a parcel identical to on three boys received hours earlier.

One of the boys notices the parcel, "What's in the parcel?" ask Nick Duvual. He is a short boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I don't know shall we open it?" purrs his boyfriend Jeff Sterling. He is the opposite of Nick. He's tall with blonde hair and green/brown eyes. Rolling over his bed towards his bedside table he grabs the package.

Nick sits up, his back resting against the headboard with his legs apart. Jeff sits between Nicks legs so his back pressing was against his chest. Nick wraps his arms around Jeff's waist resulting in him squealing.

"STOP it or I won't open this parcel" Jeff teases starting to tear open the parcel. Opening the box he sees a DVD "Is this of your doing love?"

"No" says Nick suspiciously "Do you happen to have a secret admirer?"

"I'm only yours" replies Jeff giving Nick a reassuring kiss "Want to watch it?"

Nick in response tackles Jeff to the bed tickling him until he squeals and drops the DVD. Nick grabs it jumps of the bed and races to the DVD play putting the disk in and pressing play. Running back to the bed he sees the start of the video showing the warblers performance of 'I Want You Back'

"Do we have a Warbler fan?" asks Jeff innocently

"I don't know, look the scenes changing!" response Nick wrapping and arm around Jeff.

This scene shows Nick, Jeff and Sebastian walking around Dalton. Nick and Jeff were trying to steal Sebastian's phone which he was rapidly texting on. Sebastian runs off with Nick and Jeff closely following. Laughter's heard loudly.

The next scene is looking in on Nick and Jeff's dorm room, showing them having a movie night with Blaine. Blaine's laughing showing them texts. Jeff shoves Blaine over, shouting at him as Nick tries to hold Jeff back from doing and serious damaged to Blaine.

"Stupid Prick," mumbles Jeff being cut off by the voice of a man

"SURPISE" says the gruff deep voice. Suddenly Nick's bedroom doors flies open. 3 men dressed in all black barges in charging at the two boys. Jeff grabs Nick's hand looking around frantically for a way out. There is no escape.

One man jumps on Jeff pinning him down on the bed. Jeff wriggles and struggles trying to push the man off him. Nick leaps of the man punching and pushing him trying to save Jeff but the other two men grab him. Nick struggles against their holds constantly screaming "LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM" the second man that's holding him shoves a gag in his mouth saying "Shut up you little faggot! We're showing your boy toy how a real man feels."

Jeff hearing what the man said and starts struggling harder against the man on top of him, "No I don't want this! Let me go, let me go! Please! I don't want this" he screams but it's pointless the man on top of him flips him onto his stomach trapping him and eliminating any chance of escape.

Nick struggles just as hard to escape and beat the guy on Jeff to a bloody pulp. He's struggling so hard that he doesn't notice the second man, the one you just announced his boyfriend's rape, filling up the same a needle with a clear substance in it. Suddenly he feels the needle being plunged into his neck. He falls on the ground his body refusing to move with him. He's forced to watch was playing out in front of him

The man now has Jeff's pants and boxers down lining himself up Jeff's entrance, Jeff's sobbing uncontrollably pleading with the man above him. The man rams his length into Jeff; Jeff screams loudly crying out in pain. The man above him takes no notice and pounds into him. Jeff feels his body splitting, blood leaking down his thighs. '_God it hurts so bad'._ The man shoots his load into Jeff than pulls out wiping the blood off his cock on Jeff's back. Jeff falls unconscious.

Nick has tears running down his face after watching his boyfriend being raped.

"No need to be jealous fag your next" says the man who raped Jeff. He proceeds to rape Nick too. He eventually loses consciousness during his rape.

* * *

**I love niff but im just too evil to be nice to them :,( keep tweeting me Curt I still love you :D**

**REVIEW MY DOVES 3**


	6. The speech

**Hello again!**

**So I hope you all enjoyed CrissColferCrowe and mine lovely Niff**

**She is my Nick and I am her Jeff hahahaha**

**Tourte/Non-con/Niff being straigh kind of horribleness**

* * *

Blaine wakes up in a small, dirty basement. At first he's confused by why he's here, and why his ears feel like they're filled with cotton. But looking down at his much to pale boyfriend and a scared looking Sebastian, sleeping curled up next to each other reminds him, he was kidnapped.

_'Why did this happen to us? I don't think we've made anybody angry' _thinks Blaine '_The only thing in common is we're all gay, is this hate crime? Is it because of just Kurt, Sebastian and I?_

Blaine comes up with many ideas ranging from human slavery, to a mean prank from the jocks from school '_They wouldn't have had a gun though would they…. _His thoughts are cut off by Sebastian tapping his shoulder '_How long was he trying to get my attention? We really need a way of communication'. _Blaine looks at Sebastian who putting a finger to his lips and pointing to the stairs. '_They must be coming down to see us! What are they going to do when they see we broke the restraints?' _ Blaine panics and tightens his arms around Kurt's waist, who's still unconscious, burying his face in his neck, muffling any noises of panic he may make.

_'Thank god his burying his head, he doesn't realise how loud he is when he panics!'_ Sebastian thinks with relief. His attention turns back to the stairs where he can hear the 5 men arguing with each other. Sebastian can't make out what they're saying, but they're not happy. '_Idiots most likely left evidence behind in the car park'_

Sebastian sighs and rolls over wrapping his arms around Blaine pulling him off Kurt and into his arms. He rubs Blaine's back motioning to Kurt's leg, which is swollen, hoping Blaine gets the message to 'be careful not to knock into it whilst he's cuddling Kurt', Blaine understands. Blaine relaxes into Sebastian's embrace and grabs for Kurt's hand, rubbing soothing circles across his knuckles. '_Please wake up Kurtie'_Blaine prays allowing tears to run down his cheeks.

Sebastian tightens his grip on Blaine but he doesn't dare to move him away from Kurt. _"_Please wake up Kurt we need you. Yes, I mean the both ofus. You can bitch me out about whining so long as you wake up" whispers Sebastian to Kurt, Blaine notices Sebastian's lips moving, and tries to lip read what's being said "We need your snark, bravery and stubbornness if we're going to survive. You're not some stupid girly guy like I've said many times before. We also need your knowledge of what's happening outside this room, if you don't want to wake up for me, trust me I don't blame you for not wanting to, do it for Blaine please! He can't hear anything Kurt! He keeps freaking out and worrying himself. If he doesn't stop, he will most likely get sick and I know you won't like that. We can't have him getting sick here it would decrease his and our chance of survival, and if I know what you're like you will do everything in your power to make sure he makes it home! So wake up, be a sassy little bitch and get him home. While you make sure he makes it, I'll be making sure your right by his side. You two won't be wasting away here." Sebastian finishes his speech with tears in his eyes. Blaine who understood most of the words was crying into Sebastian's shoulder too, sobs wracking his frame.

"I don't want any of us to die here," Blaine whispers his voice only getting as loud and his normal voice on a few words.

"Y-y-ou w-w-wo-ont be Bla-in-ey" whispers Kurt brokenly squeezing on Blaine's hand gently. Blaine, feeling the pressure, flips around looking into Kurt's eyes, which are green and full of pain. Blaine, Squealed only a little too loudly, throws his arms around Kurt's neck and starts sobbing into Kurt's chest. Kurt smiles sadly at Blaine, wrapping his arms around him, weakly playing with his curls, which broke free of their gel hold. Blaine giggles lightly at Kurt before leaning up and chastely kissing Kurt. Both of them are caught up in their own world of love, until Sebastian clears his throat gaining Kurt's attention and Blaine seeing their trance is over rest his head back on Kurt's chest being careful of Kurt's leg.

"So Hummel did you hear my lovely speech?" Sebastian asks, only the slightest hint on his normal snark in his voice.

"Yes I did. I think I woke up when Blaine started crying" replies Kurt hoarsely he coughs loudly. Blaine jumping up from the movement of his chest. "I'm okay my throats just sore," explains Kurt looking at Blaine who he knew couldn't understand he decides that pulling him back on his chest should be enough explanation. '_Please don't make his hearing loss permanent…I need him to be able to listen to what happening around him, just in case he finds an escape for himself. Wow Sebastian was right about me I would, scratch that WILL, get Blaine out of here alive or so help me GAGA, I will cut the bitch who is trying to contain us in here. No one messes with a Hummel or the person a Hummel loves'_

"You better not be Hummel, because if you're sick I may just have to confiscate your cuddle whore there," teases Sebastian hoping to get Kurt's fire going so they can get out of here.

"You wish Smythe" replies Kurt coolly "He may share his cuddles, but his kisses are all mine," Kissing Blaine's head just for show.

"So what happened in the car park?" Sebastian asked seriously. "And before you came down here?"

Kurt lets out a huge sigh resulting in Blaine looking up at him worriedly. Kurt smirks at Blaine, returning to his previous work of completely saving Blaine's little curls from their jail. Blaine slaps away Kurt's hand playfully, before watching Kurt patiently. Hoping to be able to lip read some of what happened to Kurt before he came to 'The Basement'.

"In the car park, Blaine and I stopped running when we saw you get drugged, which the guys used to their advantage. They grabbed Blaine, I kept trying to fight them off and grab Blaine but it didn't work. They ended up getting mad, and the man standing behind Blaine shot me in the leg. Blaine passed out due to the pain from his ears most likely and I was drugged," Explains Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine hanging on to his every word "I woke up in a hospital acceptable room, I guess they use it instead of going to a hospital so they can have a low profile or because they're illegal immigrants. I woke up to a Latino doctor telling me not to pull out my stiches. I just wanted to make sure you guys where alright so I begged for him to take me down here. Well long story short, he wasn't too happy and bashed me, his friend grabbed me and chucked me down here. And here I am."

Sebastian stared at Kurt in disbelief '_That kid was beat to a bloody pulp, yet he remains so calm whilst retelling the story? Who's he trying to protect?' _

Blaine couldn't understand most of what happened but from the state Kurt is in he knows he was beaten and quite badly at that. Looking at Kurt he wants to cry. His nose is purple and swollen, dry blood underneath it. His face is mostly yellow and blue with bruises. If Blaine where to pull up his shirt he wouldn't be surprised if he was bruised there as well.

Kurt looks down at Blaine with such love that it's suddenly all clear to Sebastian.

_'He doesn't want Blaine to know he's not getting out of here. They've said something, or his recognised someone! '_

* * *

**_R & R _**


	7. He hears once more!

**Hello my pretties :D Im back and I want to play a game with all of you :)**

**Guess who the boss is and who Kurt recognised! If you guess by Friday I will do 2 or maybe 3 chapters!**

**So here we go get your keyboards out and start guessing**

**Wesly DontKnowYourLastName**

**Sunshine Corazon**

**David Karofsky**

**Sebastians Father**

**Karofsky Father**

**Santanas Father**

**Jeff's Parents!**

**Beta'd by CrissColferCrowe **

**Toutre/Non-con/Evil Bree playing games with people **

* * *

_'He doesn't want Blaine to know he's not getting out of here. They've said something, or he's recognised someone! '_

Sebastian had the thought 2 days ago, at least what he believes was 2 days judging from the light coming in from under the door and snippets of conversations he had picked up_.' Who did Kurt recognise? Or did something worse happen?' _Sebastian thinks for the 20th time. The men had not come down to feed them or give them any water, and the effects are starting to show. Kurt sleeps more than he is awake, Blaine's stomach keeps growling and his lips are starting to crack, and Sebastian keeps getting annoyed everytime Blaine can't understand him, or when Kurt cries out in pain from his leg. '_Why won't they just feed us already? If I don't get any food by the end of the day I swear I'll eat Kurt!' _

Blaine's terrified. They've been kept in a dingy room for 2 days and he's going mad! He's so thirsty and hungry, not to mention embarrassed about having to relive themselves in a sink. But that's not the only reason he's so scared. His beautiful Kurt was getting so pale, his skin was starting to turn yellow. He tried to look at the bandage on Kurt's leg in one of his now constant naps, but he ended up hurting Kurt before he could get a look. _'I hope it's not infected I couldn't handle him not being in this room where I can't see him'._

Blaine suddenly cries out_! 'MY EARS, OH GOD THEY HURT SO BAD!" _Blaine thinks letting out a blood curdling scream.

Kurt jumps up from Blaine's chest, where he was sleeping, to the sound of Blaine screaming.

"Oh god, oh god Blaine sweetie, it's alright, calm down, everything going to be alright" cooees Kurt, who tiredly grabs hold of Blaine's wrist and pulling them away from his ears.

Sebastian jumps on Blaine, shoving Kurt off him, and starts shouting "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOT! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL LET THEM HURT YOU WHEN THEY COME DOWN HERE!" Sebastian shoves his hand over Blaine's mouth and he starts to thrash out.

"LEMME GO LEMME GO" Responds Blaine's kicking out and hitting someone.

Kurt screams as Blaine kicks him in the leg. He was trying to wrestle Sebastian off of Blaine. Sebastian elbows Kurt in the ribs which send him flying of the bed. Kurt screams again wildly and clutches onto his leg which has started bleeding freely again. This time Sebastian and Blaine break apart from their fight and look down at Kurt. Blaine knees Sebastian in the groin, before shoving him off and kneeling next to Kurt.

"Oh god sweetie I'm sorry!" says Blaine reaching out and putting pressure onto Kurt's thigh hoping to stop the bleeding.

Kurt looks up at Blaine shell shocked. "Blaine did you just hear me scream?"

"Of course I did dummy anyone would- OH MY GOD! My hearing its back! Kurt your voice is so beautiful! God how I missed it!" Exclaims Blaine, leaning in and kissing Kurt with happiness. _'The ringing must've been my hearing coming back!'_

Kurt kisses Blaine back eagerly "I'm so glad you're okay Blainers" whispers Kurt stroking Blaine's curls with a dopy grin on his face.

Sebastian, although happy that Blaine could hear again, was itching with worry over Kurt. The boy seemed to become really out of it, looking down at Kurt's leg soon answers his question. He saw 2 things, blood and pus. Blaine saw the same things too.

"Kurt are you feeling okay? Do you reckon I can take a look at your leg?" Blaine asked gently, motioning for Sebastian to come help.

Sebastian nodded and gently slid on the floor next to Kurt leg, waiting for Kurt's all clear to get looking.

"Your hair is so curly and pretty" Kurt responds frightening Sebastian and Blaine "You can look at my leg if I can touch your pretty curls"

Blaine smiled worriedly at Sebastian, but lay down on the floor next to Kurt so he could play with his 'pretty curls'. Sebastian gave a huge sigh before pulling Kurt pants down to they were just over his knees. Kurt tries to pull them back up but Sebastian knocks his hand away.

"Don't touch me meerkat!" shrieks Kurt struggling to pull his pants back up.

Blaine, seeing his boyfriend's clear distress, grabs a blanket from the bed and drapes it over Kurt, before patting his hair and kissing his forehead soothingly. _'God he's got a temperature too… this isn't looking good' _

Kurt stops struggling, his glazed over eyes locking with Blaine's hazel ones. He clings to Blaine's hand and starts letting tears flow down his face as Sebastian touches his wound. _'Blaine keeps saying don't cry so I'll be brave, just look at him and ignore meerkat.' _Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand impossibly tight and hides his head in Blaine's elbow.

Sebastian and Blaine both have silent tears falling down their face from watching Kurt do something he really doesn't want to do. Sebastian takes off his shirt and ties it around Kurt's leg tightly.

"We need to get one of them down here" Sebastian mutters brokenly, and he ends up taking Kurt's pants of completely before ripping of the left leg just above the knee, resulting in Kurt crying in humiliation.

Blaine decides to comfort Kurt so Sebastian can finish off his handy work. Sebastian was qualified in first aid so Blaine knew what he was doing needed to be done. Lying down in his original position Blaine gently starts singing

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_ When you get what you want but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_ Stuck in reverse_

_ And the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_ Lights will guide you home_

_ And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_ Tears stream down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

As the final note hits, Sebastian has finished bounding Kurt's leg up and Blaine sits up on Kurt's right side taking his hand. All three of the sing

_And I will try to fix you_

Kurt smiles weakly, his cheeks wet and puffy but so are Sebastian's. "Thank you" whispers Kurt leaning up to meet Blaine half way in a teary kiss. Sebastian picks Kurt up gently, placing him back on the bed and lies down next to him. Blaine follows suit on the other side.

The basement door opens for the first time in 2 days. But this time, two familiar figures to all three of them stands there. Nick and Jeff walk down the basement stairs holding each other tightly, but gasped in shock at the sight before them on the bed.

"What's happened to you three?" Nick asked.

* * *

**I put no clues really in this chapter but you should find some in previous chapters so review or PM in the 2 people who think did this!**


	8. Secrects Always Come Out

**Hello Pretties :) only one of you played my game *sigh* thats alright though enjoy this chapter**

**Beta CrissColferCrowe**

**Tourte/Non-con/Not Updating As Much As I Promised**

**I don't own glee**

* * *

_"What's happened to you three?" Nick asked_

Jeff runs down the stairs, dragging Nick down behind him. Nick stumbles down the last few steps, but Jeff grabs his waist and guides him down the last few steps. When they reach the ground they both gently sit on the bed, crawling up next to Kurt. They can tell he has been crying by his puffy eyes, and looking up and the other two boys, they can see unshed tears in their eyes even Sebastian., he was trying to be brave, and Blaine with tears freely falling down his face and onto Kurt who was resting on his chest, not caring about the others judging him.

Jeff lies down behind Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist from behind, burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt rest his hand over Jeff's hand that's lying on his stomach and tangles their fingers together. Nick lays his head on Jeff's thigh and sees Sebastian shirt tied around Kurt's leg.

"What happened to Kurt's leg?!" Shrieks Nick, his eyes wide and fear filling his voice.

"Nicky-wicky!" slurs Kurt "When did yo-oo-uu and Jeff-ii-kins get here! I miiiissss your Niffy cuu-ddd-llleeeesss" he turned himself around in Jeff's arm, crying out a he bumped his leg, and burying his face in Jeff's chest.

Jeff stiffens up, memories of his rape flooding through his mind. Remembering that this is Kurt and he will never hurt him. Jeff relaxes again and starts running his hand up and down Kurt's back, resulting in the boy humming in content. Jeff giggles as Kurt starts nuzzling into his chest and giving him butterfly kisses on his collar bone. It's when Kurt rests his head on Jeff's neck he realises Kurt has a really high temperature.

"… and now his gunshot wound is infected, and he's got a really high fever, and he's acting as though he is 5 and I don't want him going back to that man. He hurt him last time" Jeff picks up Blaine saying to Nick.

"What happened with you two? How long have you been here? Did you see any of the men? Did you recognise them? Is there another room….." rambled Sebastian, asking question after question.

Nick and Jeff look at each other nervously, both silently debating over tell them what happened to them before and when they were in the room. Taking a deep breath Nick starts telling the story….

_~~Flash Back~~_

_Nick woke up to the sound of Jeff sobbing. Rolling over he saw Jeff tugging on a chain around his ankle and scratching up his arm nervously. Nick placed a hand on Jeff's knee which caused him to flinch violently, almost punching Nick in the face. Jeff seeing he almost hit Nick freezes, looking ashamed in himself, before throwing himself into Nick's arms as sobs wrack his body._

_"Oh god Nick I'm so, so sorry, I thought he came back down here," whispers Jeff into Nick's ear, shaking and sobbing violently into his arms._

_"Its okay baby, I got you" comforts Nick, rubbing Jeff's shoulders before nervously admitting, "He did the same thing to me after you passed out."_

_Jeff looks up at Nick, mortified at what he just heard, they both lock eyes as the hold each other. They both start sobbing and holding onto each other as if they were the only people on earth. Jeff lies on his back and pulls Nick onto his chest. They hold each other for the rest of the night comforting each other when they sob and occasionally sharing chaste kisses. They both fall asleep wrapped around each other._

_The next day when they wake up, they both take in the room they're locked in. It looks like an old fashion bedroom with a double bed that they're lying on, a dresser that looks to be full to the seams with clothes the occasional item of clothing popping out of the drawer and a TV sitting on top of the dresser. The TV suddenly turns on, showing a news reporter asking questions to someone standing up on a podium._

_"We believe that at least three young men had been kidnapped last night from outside the Lima Bean, a coffee shop that's well known to the public. We have positive conformation that one, Kurt Hummel was taken with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson judging from their phones found at the crime scene. There was a third phone on the crime scene but it has been taken to processing due to it being almost destroyed. If your child has been missing and not been in contact with you in the previous 10 hours and is thought to regularly go to the Lima Bean please contact us at the Lima Police Station. We are taking this situation seriously" _

_Nick and Jeff lock eyes, both full of fear. _'_Kurt and Blaine couldn't have been taken by the same person as us could they?_' both boys wonder. Suddenly a crackling sound fills the_ room, both boys head snap up to the corner of the room where an old fashion speaker sits. _

_"Did you enjoy the news report my pretties? I bet you're wondering if I took your pretty friend eh? Well I can assure you I did, but with a bit more dignity than what I took you." The voice fills the room with obvious smirk "I wanted to make sure someone was ready and knowing of the fate upcoming your pretty little friend Kurt Hummel! Oh and the third person is one Sebastian Smythe, your friends broke their chains so I don't doubt you can break yours! Get dressed and prepare to join your friends. I will reveal myself to you all at once."_

_"WHAT THE HELL!" Jeff shout tugging up the chain with all his strength "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING KURT THE WAY YOU TOUCHED US YOU SICK BASTARD!" the chain breaks from Jeff's ankle as well and Nick who was struggling too._

_"Well done my pretties birdies" _

_~~ End of Flashback ~~_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouts Blaine, jumping off the bed and starting to climb up the stairs before banging on the door of the basement, "YOU WAN'T TO HURT SOMEONE YOU CAN HURT ME!"

The door swings open and their stands a man that three have met in person, and two only heard of being the father of the person in a horrible stories from Kurt. This was their master mind the one who was behind all of this.

David Karofsky's Dad…

"My son thinks his like you lot! I'm going to break all of you so you can stop spreading your sickness!" Shouts Mr Karofsky, as he grabs Blaine by the collar of his shirt and drags him down the stairs, practically choking him.

He throws Blaine back on the bed looking at them all with disgust, as he wipes his hand on his coat after touching Blaine. Sebastian rushed to Blaine pulling him in his arms. The two Warbler boys are lying protectively over Kurt from either side. Blaine and Sebastian follow their lead and sit in front of Kurt protectively; fists curled and ready to pounce on him if he makes a move. If only they knew they can't protect their friend.

"Bring the doctor down here so he can fix up the Princess. I need him stronger for later tonight," Mr Karofsky shouted up the stairs. This causes the four boys to tighten their protective circle. He laughs before turning on his heel and starting his climb up the stairs "Don't worry faggots I will make sure your all fed, we will be moving out soon." with one last smirk he leaves the room as three men enter with food, one carrying bottles of water and one who was carrying medical supplies.

The men carrying the supplies chuck them on the bed before walking up the stairs leaving the doctor behind. They hear a door slam and begin to relax slightly.

"His got an infection and a fever so you if you just leave some cleaning supplies and bandages so we can clean the wound and leave some cold and flu tablets here you can save your ass from a whooping," says Sebastian harshly causing the doctors eyes to twitch in anger.

"Get away from him you silly children and let a grown-up fix him up, and don't threaten me boy I come from Lima Height Adjacent so I can cut a bitch," replies the doctor having to shove Jeff off Kurt so he can start his work. All the boys grumpily stand around the bed, watching every move made by the doctor.

Kurt shrieks when the doctor starts re-stitching up his wound "M-mr Lo-pee-ez whe-rees Sann-yy and Brr-iiit-Brit-tt?" Kurt slurs violently

"You're who he recognised!" Shout Sebastian pointing accusingly at Dr Lopez.

Mr Lopez growled, before he violently picks Kurt up from the bed bridal style, causing Kurt to cry out in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Blaine shouted, trying to make his way over to his boyfriend, shoving and kicking Nick who has him wrapped securely in his arm.

"If you want him to die down here then sure, but I need to fix up his leg, which means he must come with me upstairs," Mr Lopez said irritably. He turns around swiftly causing Kurt to close his eyes in dizziness, Kurt head flops onto Dr Lopez's chest as he's carried up the stairs and back into the dangerous unknown.

Blaine was crying into Sebastian's chest, as he watched the love of his life being carried upstairs by their captives.


	9. Baggy Sweaters

**Hello my pretties :D I won't be wrighting another chapter until most likely next week :( **

**This ones my longest soo far so I hope it makes up for it :)**

**Beta CrissColferCrowe**

**I don't own glee**

**Non-con/Toutre/Ryan Murphys hideous hats kind of wrongness**

* * *

Dr Lopez knew he should've kept Kurt out of the basement; his leg was prone to infection and his stiches where easy to pull out. The stupid kid just had to be so stubborn about getting back to his boyfriend. '_I wish I wasn't doing this crime, its discrimination against my own daughter but it needs to be done. I am in debt to Paul Karofsky, through drugs, alcohol and the house I live in._' he thinks sadly

He carried the fragile boy back to his medical room and lays him on the bed. Kurt sits up looking around the room again mumbling "Wh-er-ee Bla-ine-yy goooo". Ignoring Kurt's statement Dr Lopez gets to work on cleaning Kurt's leg, first he unties to shirt the boy, Sebastian he thinks, wrapped around his leg, '_he did it well I must admit',_ before going to the waist band of Kurt's pants. As he touches them Kurt starts screaming and lashing out kicking, punching and biting.

Frustrated Dr Lopez grabs Kurt's head and smashed it into the table "Stop fighting me boy!" He shouts, his hands start pushing Kurt's small chest down onto the bed. Kurt groans and rolls over in pain from the impact to his head. "Do you want to die? If you do I may as well just shoot you now to save you the pain! Do you think I like seeing you like this? Hey! Do you?" Dr Lopez shoves punches and slaps Kurt with every question. Kurt starts crying and pleading for him to "STOP!" but it's ignored.

Dr Lopez rips Kurt's pants off and Kurt screams in pain and embarrassment of being exposed once again. Kurt doesn't struggle this time, due to the pain his bodies in or the fact that he knows he needs medical attention Kurt himself doesn't even know. Dr Lopez pulls out what he needs to clean the wound putting them on a metal table on wheels, pushing it next to Kurt's right side. On the tray there is water, antibacterial soap, a soft wash cloth, towels, Bandages and surgical tape to hold it all together. He clean the wound out, putting in new stiches, just as he finishes wrapping the bandage Paul and one of his men, the dark one named Craig, they barge into the room looking down on Kurt with disgust. Kurt stares at them worriedly

"May I help you Paul?" Ask Dr Lopez with fake politeness, he really just wants to start working on breaking Kurt's fever "I need to finish up here so please hurry up"

"Don't you hurry me, but I need you to bathe and dress princess here within the hour and have him ready to go" replies Paul roughly still giving Kurt a dark glare

"Going to move princess and his birdies to a new house" says Craig with an evil smirk gracing his face

"I will try my best Paul but don't push me for time or your '_princesses'_ wont surive" snarls Dr Lopez ushering the men out of the room. Craig however pushes pass him and sits on the end of the bed grabbing at Kurt's feet roughly.

"What do we think we're doing?" inquires Dr Lopez, a bitch glare on his face.

"He's on bath duty" is Paul's answer as he swiftly leave the room.

Kurt's squirming trying to pry his foot back from Craig, whining at the fact he can't get him to leave his food alone. "S-top i-ii-tt" he whines lashing out and trying to kick the hand off his foot. Dr Lopez storms over and shoves Craig away from Kurt, not saying anything to the idiot in his room he starts pouring out medicine for Kurt. '_As if I would let that scum bathe Kurt alone'_ he thinks bitterly before getting back to work on Kurt.

* * *

Jeff storms down the stairs, tears starting to fall down his face. As he reaches the bed he plops himself down in Nick's lap, burying his face in Nick's neck. Nick wraps his arms around Jeff's waist and they cry into each other rubbing hand up and down the other ones arms in comfort.

Blaine was a mess, he was sobbing uncontrollably into Sebastian's chest. He had snot and tears mixing into his face, which was red, puffy and sunken. He was shaking violently and mumbling incoherent words to no one in particular. Sebastian was rubbing Blaine's back in hopes of comfort whispering "He's going to be fine he is strong" repeatedly. Blaine burrowed his face further into Sebastian neck letting sobs wrack his body.

Sebastian noticing packets of chips and ham sandwiches sitting on the end of the bed, there's also bottles of water lying next to them. Sighing he gently guides Blaine into a sitting position, the head board of the bed supporting his back and he curled in on himself. He touches Nick shoulder and points down the bed at the supplies, earning a nod of understanding as he Nick started calming Jeff down.

"Listen up guys!" Sebastian announces with authority filling his voice "We can't sit here and cry over Kurt, so eat a bag of chips, eat a sandwich and drink some water. Kurt will be back and we need our strength to comfort him"

Sebastian hands out the food to the other three, he sits next to Blaine touching his shoulder before comforting "Please eat Blaine, Kurt will be okay if he knows that man he will can talk him out of seriously harming him" Blaine stare straight back at Sebastian his eyes full of heart break. He sighs and starts to eat the sandwich reluctantly '_for Kurt' _Blaine thinks.

Sebastian, Nick and Jeff follow Blaine and start digging into their food, starting to realize just how starving they really were. 5 minutes later they had only food wrappers and empty bottles scattering the room and stomachs full and happy.

Jeff slid across the bed and wrapped himself around Blaine stroking his knee with compassion; Blaine smiled sadly remembering the time back at Dalton where Nick and Jeff would comfort Kurt after one of his more oblivious moments.

_~Flash Back~_

_Blaine was walking around Dalton in a funk; Jeremiah didn't feel the same way about him it turned out. '_I wonder where Kurt is'_ Blaine thinks his spirit starting to pick up '_We could watch movies together and sing alone, maybe I could even convince him to make some of his special cupcake!'_ he decided heading to Kurt's room was just what he needed. _

_As he reaches Kurt's dorm room he heard sobbing coming through the door, '_Why is Kurtie crying?' _Blaine wondered. Thinking something bad was happening to Kurt he opened Kurt's dorm looking around wildly for what was making Kurt upset. Looking at Kurt's bed he saw Jeff lying with Kurt on his chest and Nick spooning Kurt from behind. All three of their hands were laced on Kurt's stomach, shocked by the sudden burst in Jeff and Nick's head shot up towards the door. Kurt looked up at Blaine soon after and Blaine swore his heart shattered. His face was red and puffy with tears still streaming down his face, he was distracted by Kurt that he didn't notice the glares he was receiving from Nick and Jeff. _

_"Why are you crying Kurt?" Blaine inquires stepping closer the Kurt's double bed; Dalton had rather large dorm rooms, and sat next to Kurt. As he reached out to stroke Kurt's hair Jeff slapped his hand away, that death glare he noticed._

_"Nothing you need to worry about Blaine could you please leave" Replies Kurt his voice void of any emotion._

_Nodding, Blaine left the room closing the door behind him. That night he stayed up worrying about Kurt non-stop. The next day when he woke up he brought Kurt his coffee and acted as though nothing had ever happen. Even when Kurt confessed he thought Blaine was going to serenade him._

_~End Of Flash Back~_

Blaine hated how painfully oblivious he was back then, he could've saved Kurt so many tears and so much pain. Since they got together he promised himself he would save Kurt from as many tears a possible, '_I'm not doing a good job now' _he thought bitterly

The basement door is thrown open and in the gap stands two men carrying clothes down the stairs. When they reach the bottom one of the men explains…

"Okay faggy birds we are moving to a new house!" he says with fake excitement "So get changed and relieve yourself because we will be leaving in 10 minute"

"Oh and wash yourselves off in the sink" the second man says urgently "I don't want my car stinking to badly of fags"

"We will be down in 10 minutes with your princess so I highly suggest you follow our orders or we may just mess up his pretty little face" the first one teases as he throws the clothes on the bed. Both men turn around and begin to descend the stairs slamming the door shut behind them.

After the shock of hearing the men threaten Kurt, all four boys rush to get ready. They strip down to their boxers, Nick and Jeff more hesitantly but they both wanting to prolong any harm coming to Kurt. The fill up the empty bottles with the slightly dirty water from the sink and clean themselves off as best as they could. When they're clean they throw on the clothes given to them, Sebastian wearing track pants, a tank top and a hoodie, Jeff wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie, Nick wearing skinny jeans also, the tank top he had on before with a button up and a thick cardigan and Blaine was wearing Skinny jeans, rolled up at the bottom because they were too big, a t-shirt and a big sweater. Jeff kept sniggering at how large all the clothes were on Nick and Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle too.

This time when the basement door swung open they were prepared, to find out what's going on outside, to find an escape and to show all these men that Warblers are tough. The five men stood there, the identity of two known to all, Kurt was in the arms of Dr Lopez in the same hold as when he was taken out of the room. Kurt was wearing lose jeans, a button down and a sweater as big, if not bigger, than Blaine's. He looked better than before and he seemed to be out of his trance.

The other three men came down into the basement and grabbed them, the darker man grabbing Blaine and Nick, before roughly shoving them down onto the floor cuffing their hands behind there back. When all four boys where cuffed up the were picked up by the cuffs and guided out of the room.

The hallway was painted white with gray carpet. The whole house was the same with only basic furniture scattered around. As they reached the front door Paul halted everyone before turning around with disgust and pulling a gun out of his pocket aiming it at all five boys, before making his mind up and grabbing Nick. Nick noticed he was wearing gloves on his hands.

"You keep quiet and go willingly into the truck okay" he says hurriedly "Or I'll shoot your toys brains out here alright"

Jeff was panicking at the sight of his boyfriend, no soul mate with a gun trained on his head, all boys nodded hurriedly. This seemed to please the men so they opened the door and led them outside. The house was on a normal street, it was night time so there wasn't a person on the street. They were led to the same truck they were abducted in and shoved into the back. Dr Lopez gently handing Kurt to Blaine and Nick roughly shoved into Jeff. The door slammed closed, the men spoke quickly before the sound of the car doors being opened and closed sounded out, the car engine started and they were taken away into the unknown.

* * *

**So where is the new location? Guess by reviewing my lovelys :)**


	10. Gassed Out

**.21.21 omg i love that number so much right now tooooo **

**This is unbeta'd because the love CrissColferCrowe is on vacation ya'll**

**Non-con/Tourte/waiting til 30 to get married**

* * *

_The door slammed closed, the men spoke quickly before the sound of the car doors being opened and closed sounded out, the car engine started and they were taken away into the unknown._

Jeff sits in the back corner of the van with Nick resting on his chest, "Nicholas don't you ever do that to me again!" His scolds as he clutches even tighter to Nicks waist pulling him in between his cuffs. Tears spill down his face and into Nicks brown hair, Nick nuzzles into Jeff's neck and whispers soothing words into Jeff's ear.

Blaine watches Nick and Jeff comforting each other before he struggles to his knees and crawls over to where Kurt, who was lying motionless just behind the panel hiding the back of the truck view of the front. The truck was void of any furniture, just a gray bumpy carpet. He lies down gently next to Kurt's back and turns his body around with his cuffed hands. Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes, tears of pain from repeatedly bumping his sore head whenever the car hits a bump leaking out of his eyes. Blaine rubs his nose against Kurt's in an eskimo kiss, Kurt weakly rubs back, before Blaine opens his mouth and whispers "Are you okay now?" before he grabs onto Kurt's hands, which aren't cuffed, and tangles their fingers together.

Sebastian lies near the van door, which he had been fiddling with to see if it was unlocked, as he watches the two couples comfort each other. He smiles sadly as Blaine and Kurt share sweet kisses and cherishes the fact that they're reunited together safely; a single tear run down his face as he watches Nick and Jeff hold onto each other as if a single bump in the road could separate them. He sighs at the couples knowing that each of them have found someone who they will spend the rest of their lives with, '_if only I would be gifted with having the love of my life' _he thinks sadly '_I'm nothing but a man whore, the people who I feel love for are always scared by my past or have someone better. I no longer long to be with Blaine though, he and Kurt are perfect, maybe when I'm out of here I could start dating some guys at Dalton, Trent is pretty decent looking as are many of the warblers. I will stop going to scandals for random hook ups' _Sebastian vow '_I'm going to start the long search for love'_ with that last thoughts Sebastian lies his tired body down on the dirty carpet of the van. Eavesdropping into Kurt and Blaine's conversation he hears them discussing what happened with Kurt's second meeting with Dr Lopez

"I do feel better" Kurt says gently resting a hand on Blaine's neck "He gave me some medicine, fixed my stiches and cleaned out most of the infection. I met one of Paul Karofsky's minions in a kind of unpleasant way..." Kurt admits hiding his face in shame

"Did he touch you?" Blaine asks sternly, if it weren't for the state Nick and Jeff where in Blaine was sure he would've yelled. He leans into the touch of Kurt's hand on his neck, silently cursing the cuffs around his wrist for preventing him from holding Kurt.

"Not really" Kurt admits, running his hands over the curls at the napes of Blaine's neck "He and Dr Lopez bathed me" at this tear of shame start pouring from his eyes. He pulls himself into Blaine's chest and he gently rest his head on Blaine's shoulder

"They didn't do anything to you besides cleaning right?" Blaine asks in such a quite whisper that Sebastian, who was steal eavesdropping couldn't make out what was being said, "You can tell me anything that's happened to you baby, we'll need to talk and trust each other if we hope to get out alive"

"We are getting out alive" Kurt assures "They didn't even take off my underwear and undershirt, Dr Lopez might be a little bit emotionally out of control but I don't think his willing doing this"

"Do you think Paul has something over him?"

"That exactly what I think, this is a hate crime Blaine, Dr Lopez has a lesbian daughter who he accepts, I've been over to the Lopez house many times and he's never even batted and eyelid"

"Your right, I've meet Santana's parents before too and they didn't seem to mind when was introduced as your, as Brittney puts it '_Dolphin'_" Blaine responds as a light chuckles escapes from his lips.

Suddenly the air in the back of the van becomes thick and hard to breathe, Nick and Jeff break apart from their safe little hold and look worriedly at the others. Sebastian curses "Shit! They're gassing us through the air vents" pointing at a little ducked not too far from where Kurt and Blaine lie. The gas comes into the car more heavily, the front of the van becoming increasing full.

Kurt and Blaine start coughing violently, trying to push themselves up and crawl away. They find their bodies are too heavy for their arms to supports and fall in a heap on top of each other. They cover their mouths with the sleeves on their sweater, both boys wondering "_How long has that gas been going?"_ Their vision starts to spin and their breathing becomes labored.

Sebastian quickly crawls over to the boys; the air over here is so gassed he starts coughing too. He tries to grab both boys too drag away but finds that he only has enough strength to drag away one. He makes up his minds instantly and grabs onto Blaine's arm pulling him away from the gas. He heaves Blaine all the way over to where Nick and Jeff have shoved themselves right up against the back doors of the van. He collapses with Blaine on top of him.

"WHAT ABOUT KURT!" Jeff screeches as he notices said boy wasn't back with them. He looks at Nick who stares at him with wide scared eyes, his body showing no signs of moving to help Kurt and Sebastian who's worrying over Blaine, knowing his the only one who can do this task he pushes himself onto his feet, running in a hunched down position, over to the front of the van where he weakly falls on top of Kurt.

Kurt is wheezing, trying to get some oxygen in his lungs. The vans still spin around him when suddenly he fells a crash on his chest; he groans and looks down at his chest to see blonde hair. Jeff is looking at him worriedly before he wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him onto his chest. Lying on his back with Kurt's body securely in his arms he pushes with his feet off the wall and starts guiding them to the back of the van. Kurt, using his none injured leg, starts pushing in time with Jeff's legs.

As they reach the back of the van Nick, whose shock has now warn off and is replaced with worry, rushes out and helps drag the both of them to the back of the van. Wheezing heavily Jeff and Kurt rest their heads on the back doors. Nick suddenly leaps up from where he was sitting, in between Jeff and Sebastian who was looking after Blaine who's holding his head in his hands showing he has an obvious headache; he strikes the back window with his cuffs. The windows small but it will do enough to expel the gas. He strikes is four time before it finally smashes, shards of glass going onto the road behind the van. Nick sinks down onto the ground with relief as the fresh air starts to fill the car and the gas makes it was out.

Jeff sighs in relief and Nick manages to get oxygen flowing into the back of the van. He shifts his hold on Kurt, who was lying on his chest, over so his head rest on the junction between his shoulder and neck. Once Nick sinks down he wraps his spare arm around Nick's shoulders, pulling him close and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Nick smiles lovingly at Jeff; resting his head on Jeff's chest he gets a better look and Kurt. He looked horrible, his lips where slightly blue and his skins was a ghastly yellow colour, he suddenly groans and grabs onto his stomach. Jeff quickly realizes what's going on and leans Kurt to the back corner of the van, where he promptly throws up.

Sebastian turns his head when he hears the sound of retching, as he sees Kurt bent over on his knees, body slightly swaying, and Jeff holding onto him gently rubbing his back as the boy vomits him instantly regrets his decision to save Blaine. '_I'm not as over my crush on Blaine as I thought! I knew Kurt was weak and sick yet I still chose to save Blaine first'. _Feeling increasing guilty Sebastian informs a confused and dazed Blaine as to what's happening.

Blaine was confused and angry by the new to say the least. He tries pushing his way over to Kurt but his head explodes in so much pain that he gives in and rest his head back on Sebastian's neck. _'Please look after him Jeff'_ he pleas

Once Kurt finished vomiting, Jeff leads him away from the vomit and back into his arms. He lays Kurt between his legs with his head resting on his chest and soothingly rubs his back. Nick takes hold of one of Kurt's hand and as running his thumb along Kurt's knuckles Jeff yanks the hand back and swiftly places next to Kurt's head.

Wondering what his done wrong Nick lays neck to Jeff and leans over next to his ear before whispering "What's up honey?"

"Nothing loves" Jeff replies sweetly "I think his dizzy and having his body with two different people really won't help that" he gently runs his fingers through Kurt's hair, as best as he can do with his hands cuffed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and grab him with you Jeff I was just shocked" Nick admits with guilt flooding his voice "I just froze"

"Don't think like that Nick"

"Why? He could've died just now! If we waited a minute longer he could've not made it"

"But his here now"

"I know I know" Nick says in defeat as his rest his head on the back door of the van. "I'm so proud of you Jeffry I hope you know that"

Jeff leans over and swiftly kisses Nick's lips, careful not to jostle Kurt who's wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and has his head buried in his chest. Nick smiles into the kiss before pulling away and kissing Jeff's forehead. "Mm I love you Jeffery"

"I love you more Nicholas"

The van comes to a halt, all the captives head snap up in fear. They had just arrived at the new location. Somewhere they may not be found as easily. When the van doors open their captors look angry at the sight of them all being awake, their attention shifts to the broken window.

"Well you little fairies just made this a hell of a lot harder on yourselves" Paul says angrily "Grab them men and cover their eyes I don't want them seeing their new home"

The next 20 minutes is a blur for all the captives, there was fist flying, drugs used and blindfolding done up. All the boys are unconscious as they are led into a new house. They're led upstairs into and attic that contains 5 beds, all the boys are laid down and chained into the beds around their waist.

None knowing what doom they were about to wake up to.

* * *

**I have a propsiton for you guys :D help me name my badies **


	11. I'm not a damsel in distress

**Sorry my sweets for the long wait!**

**I decided I kinda like not using a beta but still love my CrissColferCrowe**

**Tourte/Non-con/Blaine hate**

* * *

_None knowing what doom they were about to wake up to._

Jeff was the first of the captives to wake up, his head was aching, chest was sore and bruised and his limbs felt sluggish and heavy. Groaning, Jeff allows his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room before he sits up in his bed letting out a quite yelp when the chain on his waist dig into him, and starts looking around the room. There were five beds spread around the room in a circular shape, no windows or any sign of light in the room, the walls were lined up with what seemed to be weapons from many different century. In the middle of the room lies the object that scares Jeff the most, a slate table. It looks like the kind of torturing tables shown in medieval movies.

They're chains and straps loosely hanging across the table, all look to be industrial strength unlike the chains they first experienced. Everything about this set up looks like it was calculated and structured around the kidnapping of them five. '_The first location wasn't ever going to be where we were going to be held!'_ Jeff realizes as he takes in every detail of this room, from how the beds are place to how Kurt and Blaine have been put in the two beds facing the torture table face on. '_This plan is far more organised then we first though'_. Another groan fills the room, looking to his right he hears Nick begin to stir in his bed.

Nick woke up to a splitting headache; his head was thumping so extremely that he felt he was going to be sick. Whimpering he reaches a hand up to his head, touching his hair he feels something wet and sticky matting into his brown locks. Blood. '_Why did that man find is necessary to punch me in the head'_ Nick thinks bitterly as he starts moving around trying to sit up in his bed. "Nicky" comes a harsh whisper from his left side. With a groan he turns around, _'Stupid idiots! Why must they chain me around the waist?'_ seeing Jeff sitting up in his bed makes reality hit Nick hard, '_Where all chained up! We're not going to get out of here without anything happening to us! They've got us completely at their will and all we have is the vain hope of surviving'_. Nick starts to cry at the knowledge; Jeff is shocked at seeing his boyfriend breaking down like this. He starts trying to pull on the chain around his waist, wanting to get to Nicks side and to comfort him, when a shock hits his body. Yelping he drops the chain and slumps into the bed.

Sebastian wakes up feeling like his floating on a cloud, opening his eyes he sees Nick crying and Jeff's body shaking violently before it slumps onto the bed. '_What their problem?'_ he questions himself confused as to what's happening around him. Sitting up he suddenly realised what's going on. He whips his head around looking at all the details of the room and comes to the same realisation as Jeff, they're not meant to be able to escape from this prison. Nick has stop crying and is calling out to Jeff "Jeffy! Jeff what happened?" Sebastian's head feels like it's full of cotton and his confused as to why Jeff is rolling around on his bed clutching his waist. "Unna—is okay Nicky" Sebastian hears Jeff reply his voice filled with pain "This… chain thing has… electric shock in it" continues Jeff breathing deeply in hopes of the pain passing sooner. '_So the chain is electronic?'_ Sebastian thinks confusedly.

As the pain in his stomach reduces Jeff notices Sebastian sitting up in his bed looking at him and Nick with confusion on his face. "Seb are you okay?" Jeff ask concern filling his voice as he friend raises his head giving him a grimace before rubbing his head in confusion. "I'm okay but what happened to you?" Sebastian asks with more confusion "How did you get shocked I mean I picked up you mentioning these chains are electric. Jeff smiles sadly; already able to tell Sebastian has too much drugs running through his system and most likely suffering from a concussion. Jeff also has noticed Nick has a bad wound on his head. Sighing he answers Sebastian's question with "I tried to break off the chain" he simply shrugged at Sebastian and allowed his gaze wander over to where Blaine and Kurt lay, still in the unconscious world.

"I guess were not allowed to break their new shinny chains here" Sebastian says sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes.

"They must've cried when we broke their old ones" Nick bitterly jokes along too.

"Bet they thought we were some kind of damsels in distress who would sit there and cry for our princes to come save us" Jeff replies just as bitterly but enjoying the distraction.

"Oh Jeffy they're such fools locking away your prince with you" Nick coos, a smirk covering his face and he makes kissy noises in his direction

"Your right it's so stupid putting Sebastian and I in separate rooms, our love for each other cannot be contained" Jeff coos back. All three boys crack up laughing at that statement. As their laughter dies down another groan fills the room, looking around they see Blaine waking up.

Blaine wakes up with a pain shooting up his side, '_Definitely a bruised rib' _he thinks solemnly as he starts to take in his new surroundings. He comes to the same conclusion about his prison as the other. Noticing that all three boys besides Kurt are up he asks "Are you all okay?"

"Fine" they chorus together as they're answer

"Just be careful with the chain Blaine I got a nasty shock from it" Jeff warns as he notices Blaine's attention completely shifting to the unconscious form of his boyfriend.

Blaine attention reluctantly goes back to Jeff before inquiring "How so?" he raises a bushy eyebrow to emphasis his question.

"Jeff got electrocuted when he tried to break his chain" Nick huffs annoyed at Blaine's sudden snark '_How dare he act that way towards my Jeffy!'_

"Well couldn't you guess by this room your chains where going to be stronger and more likely to harm then in the last room" Blaine scolds, completely oblivious to the glares his receiving from the conscious captives "That is just plain reckless Jeff we don't have room to make mistakes here"

"Well sorry we aren't as perfect as YOU obviously are" Jeff replies angrily "Maybe you should be the smart guy you are and get us out of here hmm? Since you know everything how about you save us and go play perfect family with Kurt! You will be so amazingly cute and get married and whilst Kurt is off making a great name and future for himself you will be fucking any guy you can get your hands on! Do you even love him anymore? I saw how you were with Sebastian BLAINE and Kurt noticed too! Do you even care that pretty much every time you blew him off to hang out with Seb that Kurt would either show up at Dalton or call me and Nick crying his heart out about how he isn't pleasing you enough or how he was too fat and that's why you were trying to find someone skinnier and better looking! Or maybe that he thought it was okay to send flirty text to someone without any meaning behind it other than friendship because that's what you and Sebastian do? And when you told him to stop talking to the Chandler guy he did it whilst it took Sebastian almost blinding you to realise just how great Kurt really was again! Yet 3 months later you're back to flirting again and making him sad **all over again**! Bet you didn't know that smart ass so shut the fuck up because I swear to god if we get out of here alive I will kick your ass for all the times you hurt that sweet perfect boy over there!" Jeff's breaths heavily as all his feeling come out about Blaine. Nick looks ready to give his input, Sebastian looks shocked at what his hearing and Blaine looks like a dog that's been caught doing something wrong.

"I-I thought Kurt didn't mind us hanging out together" Sebastian says innocently, breaking the tension in the room. He receives sad looks from the boys at his statement "I mean I know he hated me but I thought he was just, I dunno I guess pleasing Blaine by letting him hang with me"

The tension gets worse in the room as a high pitch whine rings out. All four head snap in unison towards their last captives comes to the conscious world as if he knew he was just being spoken about. Kurt wakes up feeling a heavy pain in his chest, his leg aching from being grabbed from the car, with a splitting headache and feeling as though he could puke at any second, which he does. Sitting up quickly and leaning as far over as possible, just reaching the edge of the bed, he proceeds to empty what is remaining in his stomach all over the concrete floor. Jeff who's bed is closes to Kurt scoots over to the end of his bed, _'thank god for having long limbs'_, and soothingly rubs Kurt's back as he starts dry heaving. 5 minutes later and Kurt's body slumps down, the chain around his waist digging into him as it and Jeff's arm hold his body up. Jeff pushes him gently and Kurt's body sinks back into the mattress with a squeak and a slight bounce.

Groaning Kurt rolls over and shoves his head into the dirty pillow letting out a huge sigh. He reaches up and starts rubbing gentle circle on his temple trying to calm down his ragging headache. Nick glances worriedly at Jeff and Sebastian before gently asking "What's wrong with your head pumpkin?" Kurt gently rolls around, being careful of his leg, so his face is out from the pillow before turning his attention to Nick, who's in between Jeff and Blaine, Sebastian is on the other side of Kurt's bed. "My heads still spinning a bit and my legs hurting but nothing unexpected" is his response and he weakly rubs his head again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't grab you first Kurt" Sebastian voice fills the room, the sound of tears and guilt filling his voice.

Kurt weakly pushes himself up into a sitting position and looks straight into Sebastian's eyes showing him how grateful he is for saving Blaine and not to blame himself for what happened to himself "I'm already sick Sebastian" he says weakly but his voice is filled with emotion, Sebastian opens his mouth to reply but Kurt cuts him off saying "I can take it and its not looking good for me, I rather die taking all the hits then have one of you die by protecting me"

Sebastian starts crying as he wraps his arms around his stomach holding himself together. "You're not dying on me Kurt! You just have to deal with us taking an even amount of pain because were getting out of here together"

"We love you kurtie" Jeff starts

"and we will protect you from anything" Nick says sending a subtle glare towards Blaine who's sitting on his bed in complete silence not even giving a word of comfort to his boyfriend '_maybe he really doesn't love Kurt?'_

"Or anyone because we're all getting out of here" Sebastian finishes off

"But I can't stay with you once where out of here" Blaine suddenly says catching everyone in the room of guard.

The door to the room opens blinding everyone in the room from the confession just told but the figure that just walked into the room set the tension to overdrive

**"Mum? Dad?"**

* * *

**Did you enjoy?**


	12. Why dont you love me?

**Im back loves :)**

**Sorry i took so long but will an update a day make the pain go away? im sad i know**

**Thanks to I hate mosquitos for giving me the beatles idea so here we go**

**Non-con/Tourte/Bree making jokes**

* * *

_"But I can't stay with you once where out of here" Blaine suddenly says catching everyone in the room of guard. _

_The door to the room opens blinding everyone in the room from the confession just told but the figure that just walked into the room set the tension to overdrive _

_"Mum? Dad?"_

Blaine knew from the moment he woke up in the new room exactly what was about to happen and where they were. His very own attic! He recognised the celling and floorboard from when he was a kid and Cooper and he would play up here in their games room. On the floorboard near Jeff he can barely make out the carving of his name on the floor board from the last time when Cooper and Blaine had spent time in here, four years ago before he came out and Cooper was heading off to UCLA to study theatre. Luckily Kurt's bed was the other side of the carving otherwise he would've seen "_Blaine + Coop bro's for life"_. He hears Sebastian crying over something Kurt said but he's too distracted to even care what was said. Jeff and Nick say something to Kurt which makes tears leak from his beautiful glaz eyes and down his red cheeks. Nick was glaring out him making Blaine guess his opinion was most likely wanted in that discussion. '_Kurt deserves better than me! My homophobic parents have kidnapped my boyfriend just because one other boy in Ohio came out saying he loved Kurt too! Kurt didn't cause anything nor did he make us gay, he just has an attractive person and looks like and angle. Who would want to date someone like that, someone like me'_ Blaine thinks sadly before he knows what's happening the words are leaving his mouth **"****_But I can't stay with you once where out of here_**" those eleven words where all it took for the world to flip over.

"Mum? Dad?" Blaine says stilled shocked even though he knew where he was '_I could've been wrong'. _A tall man 40 year old man who was about 6'4 entered the room. He has greying black hair that was gelled back with a ridiculous amount of gel and cold and uncaring hazel eyes he wore a suit and tie and looked just like your typical unhappy man. His wife was short and a petite woman who was around 5'0 and you could easily tell she was realted to Blaine with her tanned skin and out of control curls in her dark hair which still managed to look fashionable. All the captives recognised them wether from staying over or family meeting they all had the displeasure of these horrible people.

Kurt was overwhelmed by all that happened in the last 5 minutes that he started to feel nauseas again and promptly leant over the bed and vomited more stomaching lining and acid over the floor. Mr and Mrs Anderson laughed loudly at this and stalked over to Kurt bed before roughly grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back onto the bed so he was lying of his back. Kurt cried out as he neck cracked from the sudden movement before meeting the eyes of the two people who were going to do unimaginable things to him.

" I don't know whether I'm pleased or not that you react that way to us" says Mr Anderson with a huge grin plastered on his face "I presume our Beatles didn't treat you too well" he says and he swiftly walks away from Kurt to his left side as he takes in his other captives.

"What are you doing dad?" Blaine asks as Mr Anderson stops at the front of his bed, a happy smile gracing his lips for the first time since Blaine announced that he was gay and dating Kurt.

"Helping your mother patient as well as you with your disease" Mr Anderson answers glaring at Kurt as his wife comes from where she was standing, behind Kurt's bed, and sits on the slate table as though she was simply reading someone a fairy tale. '_My parents are definitely crazy_' Blaine thinks bitterly as his mum clears her throat before telling the story of how she got involved in this mess…

_~FlashBack~_

_Susan Anderson was one of the top psychologist in all of Ohio, she had studied at the Cambridge university in the UK before graduating with her degree and moving off to America where she hoped to make it big in California. Her dreams fell short as she couldn't get hired at any of the local hospital nor start her own practice. She spent 4 years in California cleaning pools and waiting tables to make ends meat until one a handsome young lawyer walked up to her as she was enjoying some sunshine on the beach, she didn't want to come off and Irish and had already lost most of her accent, he boldly sat next to her and asked for her name. They ended up becoming great friends and eventually started dating but 4 months into their relationship Andrew Anderson had decided that it would be best for business to move to Ohio and fight against gay crime. Not the side regular people would've chosen but for the person who committed to crime. Andrew offered for Susan to join him in Ohio, promising her that she was his one and only and one day she would be his wife. Susan although hesitant agreed to go and followed her heart._

_ 25 years later and she was happily owning her own firm where she specialised in suicidal recovery and curing homosexuality. One day she met the lovely Paul and David Karofsky who had suffered from David being outed and trying to commit suicide, Susan promised full curing in 6 months and Paul has be amazed by the results that he became quite close friends with the Andersons. One day when Paul was over the Anderson manor he saw the boy who corrupted his son their working his fairy magic on the Anderson sons Blaine. He instantly reported this news to Susan and Andrew who later that night discovered not only was their son gay but also had a boyfriend! They later learned that the almost blinding of their son was due to another guy liking him. Enraged Susan decided something needed to be done to his son to make sure he realised that wrongs of being gay. It did not help when she came home late one night to find her son in bed cuddling with 'Kurt' and two other boys, she knew them from Dalton as Nick and Jeff, who were also cuddled up occasionally kissing having a movie night. '_The fairy brought in reinforcement to make Blaine think gay is okay!'_ she thought madly deciding these boys should be punished too._

_After months of preparation Susan, Andrew and Paul had meet with the famous Beatle gang and had everything planned out to go down towards the end of summer. KURT HUMMEL WAS GOING TO PAY! _

_~End Of FlashBack~_

"YOU'RE A SICK HAG YOU KNOW!" Nick shouted at Susan '_She is seriously messed up thinking Jeff and I worked with Kurt to make Blaine gay!'_

"Kurt, Nick and I have done nothing to Blaine beside make him proud of himself and confident about the world" Jeff shouted as his hands curled into fist.

"Well guess what you bigots! Blaine dumped my sorry ass a few minutes before you came in here" Kurt says as he sees an option to save Blaine "Said he rather date Rachel or Mercedes"

Blaine looked a Kurt in shock '_He took me seriously! Im trying to protect him…. Wait! He's doing the same thing trying to get me out! Omg he loves me that much!' _ a smile graces his face and he heart swells for his boyfriend.

"Nice try fairy but I don't believe you!" Susan shouts as she strikes Kurt on the stomach making him cry in pain.

Blaine see's red and screams "Don't touch him mother! I told him to say that so you can see that I'll never be straight!" it works as his mum walks away from Kurt and towards Blaine bed. She takes a key from her pocket and swiftly undoes Blaine's chains, which didn't contain to electric shock, before pulling her son into her arms cooing and stroking his hair "You just don't know your straight Blainey you just need to try some women"

"Leave him alone!" Kurt shouts at Susan before his body was jolted with electricity "AHHHHHHHHHH" Kurt screams as he body violently shakes causing screams of terror to break out in the room.

"Stop it!" Blaine shouts before shoving his mum off him and running across the room to Kurt.

Kurt stops shaking violently and slumps into Blaine's awaiting arms that swiftly lay down onto the bed cradling Kurt to his chest. Blaine gently presses a kiss to temple as he gently coo's his boyfriend. Kurt buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and allows tears to stream down his face and stains the sweater Blaine was dressed in.

"Fairy deserved it" Andrew mutters and he stalks over to Kurt's bed, set on taking his son away from the faggot.

"Leave him Andy" Susan suddenly says shocking everyone in the room "It'll be the last night with his fairy let him remember it so he will always look back on this moment with disgust"

Andrew curtly nods before walking out of the room with his wife following close behind. Before the door is shut a tray full of Chinese food and soda's is pushed into the room then a firm slam off the door sounds out followed by several clicks.

Blaine hesitantly crawls out from under Kurt, tucking him in and kissing his head before he left. The floorboards squeak slightly as he walked reminding him of so many times with cooper when they pretended the ceiling could fall down or other adventures. As he reached the food he looked into the containers to see Honey Chicken and Barbeque Beef with noodles. There was also 5 cokes and 5 pepsi's on the tray too aswell as plastic forks.

Sighing he picked up the tray and walked towards the slate in the middle of the room where the tray was settled down before handing to food around, already knowing of what they would all desire. When he handed Jeff his meal Jeff grabbed him hand before whispering into his ear "I'm sorry I lost it at you but please take care of Kurt for me please" Jeffs eyes are full of worry and Blaine can tell Jeff cares about Kurt more than himself right now, he would also think more the Nick if it weren't for the fact that after receiving Blaine's nod of agreement turns his attention to Nick and makes sure his okay.

Blaine grabs the tray with the remanding food on it and walks towards the bed where Kurt is weakly leaning on the headboard with the pillows behind his back his watching Blaine's movements with half closed eyes full of pain, weakness but also love. Settling down on the bed next to Kurt Blaine opens a coke and bring it to Kurt telling him "Drink sweetie it will help"

Kurt takes small sips before redoing the lid and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder "I love you Blainey and nothing that happens here is ever going to change that okay" Kurt whispers before gently kissing his neck. "I love you too and I'm not going to hold you to that promise" Kurt look ready to protest but seeing the determination in Blaine eyes makes him deicide it's not worth it and hums his agreement before he starts digging into his food, enjoying the feeling of not having and empty stomach.


	13. She's got two dad's

**Hey lovelies :D **

**I kept my promise to make a chappy a day even if im typing this up at almost midnight I keep my promises**

**Tourte/Non-con/The breakup episode kind of badness**

**Also dont own glee**

* * *

_Kurt takes small sips before redoing the lid and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder "I love you Blainey and nothing that happens here is ever going to change that okay" Kurt whispers before gently kissing his neck. "I love you too and I'm not going to hold you to that promise" Kurt look ready to protest but seeing the determination in Blaine eyes makes him deicide it's not worth it and hums his agreement before he starts digging into his food, enjoying the feeling of not having and empty stomach._

Burt Hummel was exhausted. His son had been kidnapped along with what the police presume as 4 other gay members of the Lima-Westerville area in Ohio. It had only been 4 days since he son was taken, but those were the worse four days of his life since Kurt's mother's death. He remembers that day clearly, it was the day his entire family almost died.

_Flashback~_

_Elizabeth Hummel was a lucky woman, she wasn't overly rich and she also didn't have a job, opting to stay at home, but she knew without a doubt her husband and beautiful son made her the luckiest women on the planet. She was a small woman, a tiny 5'1, who had beautiful long chestnut hair and bright green eyes. _

_ It had been a family tradition since her son Kurt had started school that every Friday after school they would go to the park and have a picnic. This Friday was a practically lucky day since Burt, her husband, could also attend the picnic! They headed toward the parking lot at the end of the day in their silver sports van ready to pick up Kurt from school. Elizabeth unbuckled her seatbelt before picking up her bag and opening the car door preparing to enter the school._

_"Where are you going Lizzy?" Burt asked as he smiled at his beautiful wife_

_"K teacher makes the parents pick up the students from class" She answers sweetly "Would you like to come with me? It would be such a great surprise for K"_

_"Sure thing" Burt agrees and he takes the keys out of the ignition before getting out and locking the car. _

_Burt and Elizabeth walked into the school gate hand in hand as they headed towards Classroom 3. Mrs Angela was currently singing out an overweight child with red paint covering his clothes who mother was looking displeased at the state of her child. Burt couldn't help but smirk knowing that Kurt always made sure to keep his clothes clean, every mothers dream son. "Hello Liz! Is this Kurt's father?" Mrs Angela asks after the mother and the painted boy leave the classroom._

_"Hello Angela dear and why yes he is. Burt sweetie meet Kurt's teacher Angela Simmons" Elizabeth replies sweetly as introduction are made_

_"Pleasure to meet you madam" _

_"Pleasures all mine!" Mrs Angela assures before walking over a reading table where Kurt sat with a group of girls. '_His quite the charmer"_ Burt thinks proudly as his son realizes his parents are here to pick him up. Upon seeing his dad Kurt's eyes widen and a huge grin takes over his face. _

_"DADDY!" Kurt shouts as he launches himself into Burt's awaiting arms. Burt swiftly picks up Kurt and settles him on his hip, '_His way too small for and eight year old… ill make sure he eats a lot today'_ Burt thinks as he walks over the where Elizabeth and Mrs Angela are signing Kurt out. 10 minutes later and their standing by the car where Kurt sweetly asks..._

_"Dad could you sit in the back with me?" _

_"Why's that buddy?" Burt asks suddenly concerned that something was happening to his child. Burt and Elizabeth knew Kurt was bullied in school, having considered home schooling him themselves. They ended up moving Kurt to Campton Primary school after WMPS was a disaster. Burt couldn't bear to think moving his son had resolved nothing!_

_"I miss you daddy! Your always at work and when you are home your always too tired to spend time with me" Kurt says sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_Elizabeth swiftly took the keys from Burt knowing he could never refuse his baby wanting him. Smiling she hoped behind the wheel and waited for Burt and Kurt to be seated before backing up and heading towards the park. _

_Kurt started telling Burt about how he made a friend called Rachel who said Kurt's voice was almost as pretty as hers! Kurt had disagreed and the two quickly made friends over the playful banter and the shared knowledge of the wizard of oz. Burt smiled happily at Kurt making friends, he always struggled with fitting in but it warmed Burt's heart to know someone accepted his son. _

_ "Oooo and guess what daddy! She has two dads isn't she lucky" Says Kurt earning himself a "Hey Mums are cool too" from Elizabeth playful but Burt could see the brief hesitation in her eyes and Kurt was just about to find out about people being gay, lesbian and bisexual. Burt had been homophobic in his childhood as had his parents up until the day that his sister came out as a lesbian. She changed the way they saw gays since that moment. _

_"Rachel is lucky Kurt!" Burt assures after seeing the lights in Kurt's eyes slightly dim from the pause after that statement "Two men can love each other Kurt so can two women! There are people who don't accept them Kurt but….."_

_Burt was cut off by a sudden screeching of tires, slamming of metal, his wife and son screaming! And his own screams of pain as a truck had slammed into their car and knocked them into a traffic light. Burt loses consciousness. _

_2 weeks later he wakes up in hospital to find that his wife had died on the way to hospital and that Kurt had broken 2 ribs and punctured and lung, he also broke his wrist and had serve bruising and a concussion. Burt himself had only suffered minor scratches and head trauma but had been in a coma due to the strongly striking his head. The truck driver had gotten of scratch free but had come to visit Kurt while Burt was unconscious. He was pissed off at that man! He took his wife and almost his son. Burt sobbed uncontrollably _

_3 hours later and he was being wheeled down the hall towards the children centre where he saw his precious boys face covered in bruises and cuts. They seemed to be healing but where noticeable none the less. Kurt also had puffy red eyes and was clutching onto an elephant plush toy as if it were his lifeline, which Burt guessed it was for the last couple of weeks. The nurse knocked on the door to Kurt's room and his eyes shot straight onto his father._

_"Daddy!" Kurt screeched as he tried to climb out of his bed resulting in him crying out in pain._

_"Shhh baby daddy's here" Burt cooed and he stood from the chair, ignoring the disapproving stare the nurse gave him before climbing onto Kurt's bed and hugging his child. He and Kurt both cried over their loss but each grateful for having the other, Elizabeth Hummel was lucky! Her family still remained without her._

_End of Flashback~_

Burt was crying at the memory, he couldn't lose Kurt he simply couldn't. Finn and Carole both walked into the room carrying groceries and upon seeing Burt crying dumped the bags and went over to comfort him. Burt had been a mess since the Lima Bean run in and they had all experienced their own break downs. Puck and Sam were sent back to LA after the 3rd day when the cops decided they couldn't risk anymore people being taken.

The latest angle was it was a hate crime of some sort, resulting in most of the officers losing interest. Ohio was known for being homophobic but the Hudson's/Hummel's and Duval's were shocked and disgusted to know after it being stated that all boys were gay and knew each other they stopped caring, thinking they ran off to start a gay commune. 6 boys had gone missing yet they put their stupid pride before their job.

They all kept their hopes up though. After the media frenzy the FBI had decided to take over the case. They were to arrive in 3 days.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	14. See it, Take it and Stop this

**OMG! The break up! Who els just died right there on the floor?**

**So i'm sorry I took forever to update I was just sooo upset and I didn't want it to effect this story but never fear!**

**Tourte/Non-con/Klainers heartbreak**

**Don'ts own glee**

* * *

Susan and Andrew stand in the attic looking on disgustedly as all the boys sleep but they're attention is mostly drawn towards where they're son lies with that disgusting boy! Blaine lies with his arms thrown across its chest and their legs are tangled together. Their chest rise in falling in sync with each other's as they sleep unknowing about what is about to happen. The door to the basement opens as a burly boy and a slutty girl walk in.

The girl is blonde, with obviously fake boobs and is wearing her underwear. She smirks at the boys she passes; taking a particular interest in Nick as she lightly caresses his face on the way towards Susan and Andrew. The boy is none other than David Karofsky, burly, tall and scared Karofsky. He doesn't entre the room over where the door enters too.

"About time you showed up David! And Catherine that's not the boy you'll be sorting out! My son is the curly hair boy" Susan says with a point toward Blaine's position over Kurt.

"Girl is he fine! You were right he ain't even one bit gay" Catherine says in a wannabe ghetto voice "And also my name is Cat!"

"Whatever you want CAT!" Andrew says making sure to make the 'cat' stand out. "David you must beat Kurt as this goes on! It will cure your gay I promise"

Dave simply nods his head. His eyes are devoid of any emotion as he enters the room fully and walk towards the bed. Andrew suddenly jumps on the bed and rips Blaine away, Blaine jumps out of fear he lets out a high scream. His scream causes all the captives to wake up screaming "BLAINE!" Andrew ignore them as he takes Blaine out of the room with Cat follow seductively behind them, sending a quick wink to Nick on the way out.

"NO! DAD STOP! KURT, KURT PLEASE" Blaine screams as he is pulled from the room. Kurt jumps up, pulling the bed forward with surprising strength and he tries to help his love.

"LET HIM GO!" Kurt screams as he continues to thrash around in his bed to no avail, Susan simply presses a button on a remote in her pocket that send jolts of electricity through Kurt's vain. As Kurt screams out in pain Susan walk out the door and slams it shut after Andrew, Cat, Blaine and she have cleared the room. David remains by Kurt's bed as Kurt stops shaking violently and slumps into the bed.

"You bastard! What are you doing just standing there help Kurt!" Jeff shouts from his bed where he lays crying

"Jeff don't!" Sebastian commands before turning towards Dave "What are you doing Dave?"

Dave shoulders slump as he sits on Sebastian's bed; his has unshed tears in his eyes. Sebastian scoots up his bed so his sitting beside Dave. "I don't want to do this I swear Seb! They keep saying I'll be cured if I hurt Kurt but I can't! I love Kurt for god sake how can I hurt him" His tears are running freely down his face now. He allows Sebastian to pull him into a half embrace as he buries his face in his shoulder. Kurt looks on sadly before weakly asking "What are they doing to Blaine?"

"Dave? That your name right" Nick voice suddenly says as all the eyes in the room snap toward him. He feels a bit nervous at all the attention but continues anyway "Could you get Blaine out of here?"

Dave nods in response "He won't be returning to this room tonight so I could sneak him out. And you know what's happening Kurt" Kurt burst out in tears knowing his worst fears have been confirmed Dave suddenly shoot to Kurt's side and tries to wrap Kurt up in his arms, only to have Kurt thrash out and hit him "No! don't touch me! Let me go and help Blaine!" Kurt gives into Dave embrace and sobs brokenly into Dave's shoulder occasionally screaming out "NO!"

Sebastian, Nick and Jeff are all freely crying now as they watch Kurt break down. Kurt was always the strong one, they've never seen him crying in public before now nor lose control. As much as they hated to admit it Kurt had just broke. Nick and Jeff look at each other, silently promising to do all they can to support Blaine when they see him next.

The emotion in Dave's eyes changes to look only being described as pure evil. With a smirk he pulls a set of keys from his pocket before gently guiding it into the lock on Kurt's chain. This action isn't missed by the captives, joy filling their faces knowing that they could get out of there hell. There hope is however shortly lived as Dave picks Kurt up by the waist and throws him onto the slate table.

Blaine is thrown back into the room by an angry Andrew who shouts at his son "You're not a faggot how dare you vomit on her!"

Kurt's eyes dart towards Blaine's body that's cowering under his father's gaze, Andrew draws his leg back and swiftly kicks Blaine in the chest, the air rushes out of Blaine's body causing him to cough and curl in on himself. Dave's form looms over Kurt with a knife in hand. Kurt freezes, his eyes locking onto Blaine's form on the floor before deciding '_He's worth the fight'_ Kurt draws his uninjured leg back and kicks Dave with all the strength his body can muster collides his foot with Dave's crotch. Dave cries out and fall to the floor, this cues Kurt to push his body of the slate and crawls over Dave's form as he snatches the knife from his hand. Kurt's hand impacts Dave's face, stunning the boy before awkwardly pushes his injured body towards where Andrew was now sitting on his son's legs and punching him where ever his fist made contact with. Blaine was close to unconsciousness so Kurt made the split decision to slide behind Andrew, raise the knife slowly and plunge it into Andrews's leg.

Andrew's scream in loud and full of agony causing all the captives to watch in horror and Kurt hand hesitantly drops hold of the knife, the knife still being lodge in Andrew's leg. Blaine watches in horror as his father's face contorts in pain, the blood from his wound seeps onto Blaine's clothes_. 'Had this man not been the devil himself this sure would've been a heartbreaking moment but_ _all I feel right now is gratitude towards Kurt for saving me. Gosh a family has to be so beyond screwed up for me to be feeling grateful for one of their own to be feeling pain.'_ Blaine realizes sadly before concluding '_Kurt is my family not these people'_. With that in mind Blaine's fist collides with his father's jaw, throwing the man off him.

Andrew screams drew Susan attention as she runs into the basement, horrified at the scene before her. Sebastian, Nick and Jeff were bleeding weakly from the chains in there wrist and waists rubbing against their skin. Dave's body was rolling on the floor, one hand cupping his nose which was steadily bleeding and the other around his crotch. The sight however that was the most shocking was Blaine with his arm around Kurt's waist, his body slightly crouched showing he was about to scoop Kurt up, and his husband lying no more than a foot away from them with blood sweeping out of a wound on his leg, a knife still sticking out.

"David picks Andrew up now!" Susan command, watching as Dave used the slate table to push him up.

He swiftly follows the command and minutes later they've all left the attic, the clicking off locks following behind. Blaine and Kurt have made it over towards Sebastian's bed which was the closes to the action. Kurt is gently place on the bed where he proceeds to lay his exhausted body down. As Blaine stands to check on Nick and Jeff, knowing Kurt's safe in his position curled up on Sebastian's chest; his foot hits something that makes a soft clink. Further investigation shows that Dave's keys had fallen out of his pocket. He runs to Nick's bed and unchains him first, Nicks face splits into a triumphant smile, before the two of them proceed to unchain Jeff.

Nick and Jeff embrace each other lovingly as the chains are off both of their bodies. Jeff leans in to kiss Nick with the passion and relief of the last through days finally being taken off their chests. Blaine smile at the two boys before going over the Sebastian and unchaining him. Kurt smiles at Blaine from his position on Sebastian chest, Blaine can see the unasked question once again in Kurt's eyes. Sebastian however is straighter forward as he says "So what happened with you and slutty barbie?" Sebastian arms slinks supportively around Kurt's waist, this action doesn't go unnoticed by Blaine who simply chooses to ignore it. Instead embarrassedly answering "She took her clothes off and I vomited all over her" Blaine's face heats up in embarrassment, Nick and Sebastian's laughs doing nothing to help the matter. Jeff opts to say "At least his definitely 100% gay Kurt" which makes the boys crack up laughing even worse. Kurt intertwines his hands with Blaine, gently kissing the knuckles before weakly smiling up at him.

The boys discuss what they have learnt from this day, all of them sitting on Sebastian's bed as Kurt is too exhausted to move as well as Sebastian being too unwilling to give up the embrace. They inform Blaine about the fact of him being the one most likely to escape first. Although Blaine is hesitant to leave any of these boys who he loves gravely, his understand if it arises he must take the opportunity and get help from the outside. All the boys also promise to the same thing "See it, Take it and Stop this". Dave's input on this crime only makes matters worse as he believes this is his only cure. After discussing survival tips, personal things they've noticed and a heartfelt apology to Blaine from Jeff all 5 boys decided to sleep, knowing they all will need their energy. Nick and Jeff curl up on Nick's bed, Sebastian stay on his own along with Kurt and Blaine who lie on either side of his chest reminding him of their time in the basement together. Shivering at the thought Sebastian tightens his grips on both of their waists before kissing both of their temples and falling asleep. The last though in his head '_Is it possible to love two beautiful boys?'_

* * *

**Please review i've had some trouble with ideas so imput would be loved **


	15. Reflecting the Past

**Aloha Readers! **

**Thanks so all my new story followers and welcome to my horrible ride**

**The nightmare in these dreams I based around how my nightmares are although the stuff that happened in mine was about my pets or friends dying or choking on stage or being kidnapped and killed or something! I had one last night and I was like OMG I should toatlly fic this sh*t so yay!**

**Dont own gleee**

**Tourtre/Non-con/Watching the bold and the beautiful because I have nothing without Klaine or CrissColfer**

* * *

_Hands surround his body, shoving and scratching him. He feels himself fall onto a springy surface, a bed he thinks. The bed sinks as the weight of a second body pushes the spring on the mattress down even more, erupting in a louder squeak. Hands suddenly roam his body; He doesn't want these touches so he fights back only to result in a hard slap to his face. Whimpering he touches his tender cheek only to feel a wetness, his tears. The hands continue to roam his body, tears stream more freely down his face but he doesn't fight back, he can't. Suddenly time jumps and his body is chained up naked as the figure does what it wants to his body, Kisses, bites and touches are unwanted but he can't fight back. He looks to his side to find a sight that makes his body shiver. Nick is dead, his precious Nick lies on the floor, his eyes wide open but unmoving and slightly glazed over. The look of pure agony is frozen on his features. The man grabs his wrist and slams them roughly back into the mattress "_Jeff!" _the voice is familiar, it can't be though his dead. His waist is straddled holding his hips down, he cries more not wanting this man to touch him again. "_Jeff mate come on you have to wake up"_ 'wait what? Where's Sebastian?' Jeff thinks confused. _

_A hand starts to stroke his cheeks, looking up the man is smirking at him, 'Take it like a good boy' Jeff shakes his head from side to side, he doesn't want this not again. Suddenly the form on top of him changes to his father, a wicked gleam fills his dark eyes. Mr Sterling is as blond as his son, but with almost black eyes. His built like a body builder and his favourite exercise is to beat his son. Jeff's body is chucked from the bed and across the room, colliding hard with a brick wall, he groans as he body slumps down the wall. His father struts over to him, Jeff knows his body isn't going to get away easy from his dad. When he came out his parents hadn't been accepting at all, when he announced it over dinner one night his body had gravely paid the price, being thrown into a liquor cabinet and repeatedly kicked. The scene plays out again, his father steps onto his chest making the shards of glass he was lying in dig deep into his back. "_STOP! Stop Dad I'm sorry i'm sorry" _Jeff shouts as more kicks lace his body. His vision swirls , setting on the memory of his dad running him down with his car as he walked across his drive way, coming home from Nick's house. Blacking out again he settles on the time when Nick had been hiding under Jeff's bed as Mr Sterling threw a TV at his son, breaking his arm in the process. After hearing the sound of the family car leaving the house Nick pulled him into his arms, cooing and kissing him gently before grabbing the family suitcases and packing Jeff's belongings up and saving him from his hell. This scene ends with Jeff sleeping safely in Nick's arms at the hospital, his father being carried away in chain. "_Your safe baby he's gone"

_His once again chained to the bed however this time Kurt's body is throw on top of his, Kurt form is beaten and his eyes are swollen shut. "_Je-ff pleas-e wake up" _Kurt wheezy voice sound out. However it didn't come from the Kurt on top of him, that Kurt is being held back by Susan with a knife pressing against his throat, blood is already trickling down his throat from the pressure 'Say goodbye' Susan taunts before the knife slices across Kurt's throat and his body falls _

"NO!" Jeff screams his body jerking awakes in his bed. He confusedly takes in this sight around him, firstly his not on Nick's bed and Secondly Nick and Kurt are both alive sitting beside him with tears filling their eyes. Jeff doesn't think twice before he flings himself into Nick's arms and cries into his shoulder, his bodies shaking with fear.

"It's okay babe, it was a dream. Shhh they're gone and I'll never let them hurt you okay" Nick chokes out as his and Jeff's tears mix together on his body.

Kurt reaches his hand out carefully, not wanting to startle Jeff or Nick any more than they already are. That had been terrifying. At first they had all been sleeping, cuddles where being shared and dreams of escaping in most of their minds when suddenly Jeff started thrashing around in his sleep. Nick woke first after Jeff slapped him in the face, he tried comforting his boyfriend but it only seemed to make things worse. Sebastian woke up next to all the commotion. He woke up Blaine and Kurt in the process of him making his way across the room and joining Nick in his goal to wake Jeff up. Kurt and Blaine weakly made their way over to the bed not soon after, supporting each other slightly. After many failed attempts Jeff finally shot up in his bed resulting in knocking Sebastian and Blaine slightly back.

Sebastian and Blaine hold onto each other for 10 minutes as they watch Nick and Kurt calm Jeff down reminding him that they are both alive and okay. Jeff was a mess, mumbling incoherent sentences consisting of "Nick… dead, eyes glaze….. beatles….. father…glass…car…Suitcase….safe….Susan…..Kurt…..Knife…..blood…"

As Jeff sobs slow down, turning into sniffs and hiccups he pulls away from Nick and looks around the room. Checking to make sure he was awake and not still in that horrible nightmare. He had suffered from nightmares before, once as a child after his mother had an affair and ran off and then after his father had betrayed him too. Nick had seen him have several nightmares but this one was much worse because normally his gentle touches would wake him up. Jeff put it down to all the stress that had happened over the last week,_ 'I mean I've been through Nick and Mines rapes, being kidnapped, watching Kurt being hurt, Nick being put at gun point just so we wouldn't run off, the gassing in the back of the car, watching Kurt being left behind by Sebastian in the car and having to save him, yelling at Blaine for all the pain he caused Kurt, finding out Blaine's parents are crazier than my own, Blaine's almost rape, Kurt's almost torturing and finally having the watch sweet innocent Kurt hurt someone to save the love of his life. It's a lot to take in'_ Jeff knew that the only reason none of them had cracked was the light hearted humour going around, the love they all share for each other and the promise they made back in the basement.

"Were not wasting away here" Jeff simply states to the four boys who are all looking at him, waiting for conformation that his alright.

"I know… We got each other… no one can break us" Kurt states weakly, it's clear his health is still deteriorating and a flash of concern is sent from all the captives towards Kurt who simply ignores them and rest his body into Jeff's arms.

"Kurt's right!" Blaine puts in "I mean just think of it we have been through so much and we still haven't cracked they're going to have to pull out the big guns to break us"

All the boys quieten as the same thoughts to Jeff's fill their minds; Jeff watches them for a few seconds before his attention shifts to Kurt who has started nuzzling his neck with a caring smile on his face. Jeff simply kisses his hair saying "I'm alright; I think it was just all of this finally hitting home"

"It's hit home with me too" Kurt weakly puts "When I first got shot…. all my dreams were filled with horrible injuries….. and thoughts of us not making it….. It's healthy though Jeff… it means we can take all….. we've been through and use it …..to power on through all… that's to come"

"Kurt right" Nick sadly states "I have been dreaming of horrible stuff happening to us. Mainly involving our rape" Nicks eyes sadden as he finishes

"You two are so brave" Blaine says as he crawls across the bed and pulls an arm around Jeff and Kurt "I even had nightmares just before about what happened with that girl, she didn't even do anything but it's the thought that she could've that scares me"

"Blaine's fear of vaginas luckily saved him" Sebastian jokes which earns a round on laughs from the boys before he continues "I'm so sorry for what they put you two through but I promise I'm always here for you two" Blaine and Kurt nod their agreement too

Nick and Jeff feel a weight on their chests lighten at the fact that all of these boys had suffered by something traumatic in here. Blaine having the fear of hearing loss, watching his boyfriend almost die and the almost rape, Sebastian watching Kurt and Blaine both suffer, the guilt for saving Blaine over Kurt and his new conflicted feeling and Kurt being constantly knocked down by the Beatles, being shot, getting the fever, Dr Lopez's bashings, Paul Karofskys hateful words, being left to die in a gassing, being told his to blame for all of this, the hateful slurs, having someone he though was close bash him, being told his boyfriend would be hurt in the worse way possible and having to hurt someone to save a life. Nick knew that all they've been through, all that evens his been through was enough to make people become self-concerned on getting out but it strangely enough did the opposite. It made them stronger.

Settling themselves around the bed the all embrace each other, just telling the other that they're nearby. The door to the attic fly's open to reveal an angry looking Susan and a terrified yet determined Dave. An audible gulp passes through all the boys knowing what to come wasn't looking too bright.

"The FBI are in town working your case" Susan announces to the boys, a scared look passes through her eyes before she dead locks her look onto Kurt "Your little stunt with my husband has them hot on our trails."

The captives look from Kurt to where a murderous Susan is standing, they subtlety make a tight, protective circle around him. Kurt looks gratefully at them before he locks his eyes with Susan, his trademark bitch glare in full use.

"You're going to regret this fairy" Susan says as she orders the familiar group of men enter the room behind her, the Beatles.

"When I took daddy to the hospital they realised something was up" Susan continues walking towards the bed containing the boys who all cower slightly at her "Someone" her eyes now shift to Nick "Family had the guts to tell the FBI about how we don't accept my sons confusion and how I cure people, that and Andrews known trouble with the law was all it took for them to piece it all together"

"Where moving on once again" Dave interrupts his voice void of emotion "Although this time one of you doesn't make the cut"

Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, looked worriedly before silently saying a goodbye to each other. One of them was going…..

* * *

**Please Please Please review because i've had some negative feels about this fic**


	16. ANSneak peak

H**ELLO AGAIN GUYS!** **just an annoying author note but I really want to thank you guys for reading and sticking around with me :)**

**Im writing a new chapter as we speak but i'm in need of some time and suggestions so if you have any imput, from adding snails to clothing choices I will happily take them**

**I hopefully will post the chapter tomorrow, ive had a rough few weeks so thats why I havnt updated but until then...**

**SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG! CLEAR!_

_BANG! CLEAR!_

**_BANG! CL- SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC!..._**

* * *

Mr and Mrs Duval where terrified, happy, guilty and confused, there son Nick had been kidnapped, than found in the Anderson's basement but what was really confusing was the fact Nick was alone. They sat on uncomfortable green chairs, waiting for someone to come and give them information about their son.

"Duval family" A voice rings out cutting off Paul Duval's train of thought, looking to his wife he can see nothing but fear on her face.

"That's us" Kelly Duval replies, pushing on the arms of her chair to slowly raise her body up. She was a tall, brunette with a huge 7 month old baby bump, her husband on the other hand was a short, man with shoulder length black hair which had some curls randomly through it.

"I need to talk to you in private about your sons condition" The doctor says sullenly. The rooms too silent

* * *

The captives find themselves in familiar territory, the back of the van. The drugs used to subdue them had worn off somewhere along the journey, they woke up to no Nick.

Jeff was a mess; he hadn't stopped crying his heart out since he woke up to the sight of his boyfriend, his best friend, the love of his life being gone. His face was pale and blotchy with snot covering his nose. Sebastian and Blaine have their arms around Jeff's shoulders while Kurt was sitting behind Jeff, reassuring him that Nick would be alright.

Time was running out for Kurt though and Blaine could tell, he was wheezing constantly now and all his words were coming out in a stutter.

"Ni-ni-nick i-is…. Go-goin-going t-to b-be f-fi-fine Je-jeff-jeffy h-h-hi-his st-str-strong"

"B-but what if he isn't Kurt?" Jeff replies around his sobs "I need him Kurt just like you need Blaine"

"I-I Kn-oo-know y-y-y-you do" Kurt continues, his head falls weakly forward, resting on Jeff's shoulder

"Kurt don't talk okay?" Sebastian suddenly says, the first words he spoken since they've woken "You need to rest"

Jeff instantly feels guilt over Kurt comforting him, even though he was clearly struggling so bad right now. Jeff shifts Kurt's body so it was now resting in between his legs. Shifting around in his lap Kurt  
snuggles up to Jeff's chest, comforting him even through his pain. Jeff just cries harder at this and grips Kurt's body tighter.

* * *

**Hope this keeps you guys happy until tomorrow!**


	17. Hi Vampire!

**Im back! I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peek but heres the full version**

**Also would anyone be intrested if I wrote a fic of the Niff back story?**

**Dont own glee**

**Tourte/Non-con/The fact I like rachels new clothes kind of badness**

* * *

Nicks world had become a dark, spinning mess. Sticky blood ran out of his head wound and cascaded down his cheeks and onto his neck. New wounds on his arms and stomach leaked blood too. One of the Beatles, a tall man with red hair and a strange resemblance to Rupert Grint had taken it upon himself to carve up Nick's skin when Nick was unconscious from the drugs. The police would enjoy his message

Nick could hear something in the distance,

BANG!

BANG!

They were close now

BANG! CLEAR!

BANG! CLEAR!

'_Just one more door down'_

BANG! CL- SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC!...

Darkness takes over

* * *

Mr and Mrs Duval where terrified, happy, guilty and confused, there son Nick had been kidnapped, than found in the Anderson's basement but what was really confusing was the fact Nick was alone. They sat on uncomfortable green chairs, waiting for someone to come and give them information about their son.

"Duval family" A voice rings out cutting off Paul Duval's train of thought, looking to his wife he can see nothing but fear on her face.

"That's us" Kelly Duval replies, pushing on the arms of her chair to slowly raise her body up. She was a tall, brunette with a huge 7 month old baby bump; her husband on the other hand was a short, man with shoulder length black hair which had some curls randomly through it.

"I need to talk to you in private about your son's condition" The doctor says sullenly. The rooms too silent

Following the doctor down the hallway was the longest walk they've taken, the baby started kicking away as they entered the doctor's office as though it could sense bad news was about to come to these parents. White faced parents take the seats facing the doctor's desk, hands gripping tightly.

"Hello Duval family, My name is Doctor Motta and when I checked your son out….."

* * *

The captives find themselves in familiar territory, the back of the van. The drugs used to subdue them had worn off somewhere along the journey, they woke up to no Nick.

Jeff was a mess; he hadn't stopped crying his heart out since he woke up to the sight of his boyfriend, his best friend, the love of his life being gone. His face was pale and blotchy with snot covering his nose. Sebastian and Blaine have their arms around Jeff's shoulders while Kurt was sitting behind Jeff, reassuring him that Nick would be alright.

Time was running out for Kurt though and Blaine could tell, he was wheezing constantly now and all his words were coming out in a stutter.

"Ni-ni-nick i-is…. Go-goin-going t-to b-be f-fi-fine Je-jeff-jeffy h-h-hi-his st-str-strong"

"B-but what if he isn't Kurt?" Jeff replies around his sobs "I need him Kurt just like you need Blaine"

"I-I Kn-oo-know y-y-y-you do" Kurt continues, his head falls weakly forward, resting on Jeff's shoulder

"Kurt don't talk okay?" Sebastian suddenly says, the first words he spoken since they've woken "You need to rest"

Jeff instantly feels guilt over Kurt comforting him, even though he was clearly struggling so bad right now. Jeff shifts Kurt's body so it was now resting in between his legs. Shifting around in his lap Kurt snuggles up to Jeff's chest, comforting him even through his pain. Jeff just cries harder at this and

Grips Kurt's body tighter. Soon they've both fallen asleep. Their arms tightly securing the others body to their own.

Blaine and Sebastian watch on sadly, they look up at each other both with fear in their eyes and worry in their hearts. What could've happened to Nick? If his out there alive will it better increase them all being saved or diminish all hope of ever surviving?

"Do you have any clue where we may be heading?" Sebastian asks, breaking the silent tension that was lingering in the back of the van.

Blaine attention shifts from where he was caressing Kurt's face lovingly to look at Sebastian with confusion clear on his face "We don't have any other property I know of besides our holiday house in Rome"

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am, mum use to always complain that having more than one land would cause people to be suspicious of us"

"Look where that got her" Sebastian quips, earning a small smile from Blaine. '_At least the easy going humour isn't lost with Nick gone, poor Jeff though. I may be going through this alone but I've still got Blaine and Kurt. As well as these god dam feeling! It's not right to feel for two people at once is it? Especially if they're both dating each other. '_

Kurt groans in his sleep, startling Blaine and Sebastian. Kurt face screws up in pain as his breathing suddenly picks up speed. Coughs ring out in the back of the van as Kurt struggles to get a breath of oxygen correctly to his lungs. His small frame is wracked with more coughs and he starts to wake up. Jeff shoots awake when Kurt's coughing penetrates his dream world, his brain is confused with sleep as he watches Kurt gasping for air on his chest "Oh god were not being gassed again are we" his sleep filled voice weakly mutter

Blaine rubs Kurt's back as the coughs start to stop, Sebastian comforts a confused Jeff who believes they need to smash the window and move Kurt to the back of the van to save him from the gas. 5 minutes pass until both boys are calm and once again resting on one another. Kurt is weakly breathing as Jeff now takes over Blaine's task and rubs his back soothingly. Blaine strokes Kurt's cheek soothingly as he coos over him. Sebastian just watches on though, he wants to offer some comfort to Jeff and Kurt but his exhausted and scared. Kurt needs medical help and from what they've gathered about Susan, he will not be receiving any. Snapping from his trance Sebastian removes the dirty hoodie he was wearing and pulls Kurt from Jeff's arms, mindfully due to his still injured leg, startling him and Blaine until they see him pulling the hoodie over Kurt's head and guiding his arms to the correct holes. Kurt glares at him, a look clearly saying '_I can do it myself'_ that Sebastian responds to with a tap on the nose and a guiding push back into Jeff's awaiting arms.

"Where do you hurt sweetheart?" Jeff asks Kurt, slightly fussing over him in a motherly way

Kurt responded by gesturing with his hand to his entire body, earning a small laugh from all the captives.

"Do you think you can get some more sleep?" Jeff continues with his mother henning, causing a smile to grace Blaine's face.

Jeff had always have a protective attitude towards Kurt, ever since they meet for the first time at Dalton..

_~Flash Back~_

_Jeff was unbelievably happy today, sure he was always happy at Dalton since his father had been sent away but today more so than ever. He had seen a vampire! Nick always told him he was silly for believing in the supernatural but now he had evidence. Speaking of Nick, he was walking down the hallway with a playful questioning glance in his direction._

_"What's got you happy six?" Nick greet Jeff with, as well as a chaste kiss_

_"Well three!" Jeff says happily "today is the days were I prove vampires are in fact real! I saw one in the library"_

_"Jeff! Vampires aren't real" Nick teases, grabbing Jeff's hand with his own and giving it a playful swing_

_"I knew you wouldn't believe me so I will take you to him" Jeff states proudly before he proceeds to drag a rather amused Nick off towards the library, smiling the entire way over the fact he was about to outdo Nick for the first time ever. Nick was super smart and always spent his time getting higher grades and better experiences than Jeff, not that he really minded, Jeff would give Nick anything his heart desired._

_They enter the Dalton library, greeting Mrs Philips on the way past who just grumbled something under her breath and glared at them. '_Devil_' both boys thought bitterly before turning away to look for Jeff's vampire. The Dalton library was two stories, with stacks of bookcases reaching up so high that ladders where attached to reach the top shelves. Tables of students scattered around studying and hanging out. _

_One particular boy stood out though in the direction Jeff was heading, a small boy with pale skin and perfect brown hair sat alone at one of the tables by the back of the library studying from a thick book of past presidents. Nick saw how Jeff could confuse this boy for a vampire, he was the palest thing he ever seen, but in a way that still seemed healthy. Jeff lead them behind a bookcase that hid them from Kurt's view but not his from there's. _

_"SEE! Vampires are real Nicky!" Jeff states proudly, a huge grin erupts on his face._

_"I don't think his a vampire Jeffy" Nick hesitantly says _

_ "But his so pale, and his eyes change from green to blue to grey! Also at lunch he never eats food, he doesn't need food Nick he drinks blood at night. Maybe we could befriend him and learn all about his vampire ways!.." Jeff continues to ramble about all the things they could possibly do with their vampire before Nick decided to silence him with a kiss_

_"We could see him turn into a bat and….mpphh" Jeff says before grinning against Nicks lips and kissing him back passionately, they continue to kiss for a while before a soft and high pitch "Ohh…" cuts the moment_

_The 'vampire' stood with the book he was reading in his hands, looking to put in back into the shelf that Nick and Jeff were currently making out against. Blushing both boys pull apart and move away from the bookshelf letting the boy place his book back in its place, he smiles hesitantly at them trying to reassure them it's no big deal._

_"Hi vampire" Jeff decides to say once the boy turns back from the bookcase, confusion etched on his face by the nickname_

_"Excuse me?" 'Vampire' says_

_"Don't worry your secrets safe with us" Jeff continues, not realising what the boy meant._

_"Jeff he meant his not a vampire" Nick says teasingly poking Jeff's side, causing the boy further embarrassment._

_"Uhh… why do you think I'm a vampire" Kurt inquires_

_"Because you're so pale, and I've never seen you eat plus your eyes change colours" Jeff sheepishly says_

_"Oh! I'm pale because my mum was English and my dad's Irish, I do eat but I'm not comfortable with doing so in front of the school in case the throw food in my face and it's just the way my eyes have always been" Kurt clears up, a humoured smile on his face._

_"Why would we throw food at you?" Jeff suddenly asks a frown on his face._

_ "They use to do it at my old school, or put ipecac in my food" says solemnly_

_"THEY DID WHAT!" Jeff shouts causing the smaller boys to flinch, Kurt out of fear and Nick from shock. Jeff never shouted even when his dad was abusing him._

_"Oh shit sorry" Jeff continues once he sees Kurt's reaction "You don't deserve that…."_

_"I'm Kurt! Kurt Hummel"_

_"Wait! Your Blaine's friend" Nick chirps in "He told us about you before he went on his holiday, he didn't say you were transferring to Dalton though"_

_"He didn't know, neither did I until a couple of weeks ago when the bullying got really bad at my old school" Kurt whispers, he was wondering where Blaine went so he was glad for the answer_

_"You're coming with us to dinner" Jeff says as he latches onto Kurt's arm, frightening the boy slightly "and you're going to eat two plates of food without fear and meet the awesomeness of the warblers then you will give me the name of the dickheads at your school and I will put sand in their cars engines"_

_"Don't question him on it he will" Nick states with a serious expression_

_"My dad's the local mechanic" Kurt states "I don't think he will be too happy cleaning sand out of an engine"_

_"Then he won't clean it" Jeff states matter of factly "I'm Jeff by the way, and this is my boyfriend Nick"_

_~End of Flash Back~ _

All four of the boys fall asleep during the journey. The van halts outside a cabin, there newest prison.

* * *

**I really love Niff :) also the warblers get some scences where they may or may not say more than "Three" "Six" as much as those words rule Mumma want's her Niff **


	18. I love him so much it hurts

**Im back! sorry for the long waits between chappys but I go on school holidays at the end of next week so YAY more updates!4**

**I love you guys reviews and thank you for liking this story even when i sometimes think i should burn it! Im here for you half the time**

**I mention Nicks not long ago turned 17 so heres the ages and year levels I gave the characters for this story line to work**

**Nick- 17 (Junior)**

**Jeff- 16 (Junior who started school early)**

**Sebastian- 17 turning 18 in a coming chapter (Senior)**

**Blaine- 17 (Senior)**

**Kurt- 18**

* * *

Nicks eyes woke up his world was completely white, so white it felt as though his retinas where burning. A groan is the first sound he hears, which was his own. Beeping fills the room next, along with the clinking of machines turning and the slow drips of medicine falling down a drip. '_Must be in a hospital'_ he thinks as he begins to blink his eyes, his vision slowly beginning to take shape of the hospital room.

The room is a plain white room with a small brown couch, which contain his sleeping mother covered with a blanket and her arms wrapped protectively around her baby bump. '_thank god I didn't miss the birth' _ continuing his inspection of the room he notices an empty coffee cup on a chair, he move his body to get a better look when the pain hits. A scream rips from his body as he jostles the stiches on his chest and arms, starling his mother awake who quickly leaps from the couch to the side of his bed, softly cooing him. Once he relaxes back into his mother's arms a doctor enters the room followed closely by his father who looks wildly towards his son and wife.

"Y-your awake" Mr Duval states in disbelief before running to his sons side and grabbing onto his hand

"Good to see your awake Mr Duval, I am Dr Motta I have been taking care of you. If you have any question please feel free to ask me or any of the nurses at any time okay? I will just check you over before I let you and your family get back together"

Nick had his blood pressure taken, had a light shone into his eyes and performed other various test before Dr Motta asked him to lift his shirt. "This might be disturbing so if you would like to leave please feel free to" Dr Motta addresses towards his parents, who nod their understanding. Slowly the bandages around Nick's chest drop off causing his mother to gasp at the sight; looking down carefully at his chest Nick feels nauseas. Cuts and bruises mangle his body making it a puffy red and purple mess, the stitches stand out against his stomach showing the carving of the word _FAGGOT_. Tears stream down Nick's face as he looks away from his stomach towards the side of the bed that his father stands on, looking down at him with compassion filled eyes.

After cleaning his chest the doctor proceeds to clean Nicks arms, which have carvings of their own on them _FAIRY _ and _HOMO_. Mrs Duval couldn't believe someone could do this to Nick, her sweet innocent Nick who wouldn't hurt a fly and had helped his boyfriend through one of the worst moments of his life. She knew the carvings weren't the worst thing that happened to her baby though. He had signs of anal tearing when the doctors did a full body examination, someone had raped her baby and she couldn't have done anything to protect him. Mr Duval was feeling the same way, when he found out about the suspicion of rape he had almost broke down right there '_had he called for me to help him? Had he screamed for him to stop this man from hurting him?'_ he thought with disappointment of the fact he couldn't save his son from all the horrors of the world, he had only just turned 17 a few months before his kidnapping he was so young. After the suspicion of rape was made a forensic team had tested the blood stains which came from Nicks bed sheets, from the night of the kidnapping after they were found in a mess on Nick's floor, for traces of semen. The test was positive and they confirmed that not only Nick's blood contained semen, but also Jeff's as well.

"…Dad" Nicks voice broke through his trance, snapping him back from his vision of horrible things happening to his son back to the hospital room where Nick lay on the bed, tears in his eyes that where staring at him with so much innocence, his wife and their unborn child sat next to Nick, Kelly hand rubbing her stomach with affection and Dr Motta who was lecturing Nick on something.

"Now Nicholas, a nurse will come in here every 4 hours to give you more pain medication and to also take you're STATS. You are to tell her your pain level as well as take any medicine she gives you wether its pill form or in your IV drip okay? You may feel fine but that's because you're highly on pain medicine. Trust me on this you don't want to be without them until your wounds start to heal"

"Okay, thank you doctor" Nick agrees before looking hesitantly from his mother to his doctor before asking "have you heard anything about there others?"

"There still with the people who took them sweetie" Mrs Duval states sadly, not missing the slight darkening in her sons eyes.

"I was hoping not to have to mention this so soon" Dr Motta says sadly, a real look of discomfort on his face "but I need to ask you some question about an incident between you and your boyfriend Jeffery"

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence; the tension could be cut with a knife. All eyes were on Nick, trying to reassure him but also trying not show signs of pity. Nick thickly swallowed, looking around the room at everything but his parents as he tried to compose himself. 5 minutes later and he turned his eyes away from the blank TV and onto Dr Motta before saying.

"We were both ra-raped if that's what you mean"

"And how are you handling this? We have some great psychologist y here who can help you with this and help you along the way to living a normal life" Dr Motta informs him before looking down at his PDA "I have another call but take your time to think things over and tell me your answer later on tonight okay? Also the police would like to take your statement as soon as they can so I presume you may have them stopping around today but take your time giving your statement. Call the nurse button if you need anything and I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you Nick and I hope you and your friends all get out of this together"

With that Dr Motta left the room and Nick turned his attention fully to his parents, raising his arms gently and allowing his mother to bend down and embrace her son for the first time in almost a month. Nick links his arms behind her back and gently strokes her hair whispering "I love you so much mum, I missed you, I'm back now, shhh I'm safe" Mr Duval watches on sadly and his wife and son reunite.

Pulling away from his mother Nick looks at his father before pulling him down into a hug too. "We missed you so much Dad!"

The 'we' threw Paul off, suddenly flooded with guilt about forgetting Jeff still with the people and not lying next to Nick, or on the floor dancing and making jokes as he usually would be. Paul loved that kid as though he was his own ever since he had entered their lives. He would admit he was a bit uncertain at the thought of his sons boyfriend moving into their home, but after watching Nick take care of Jeff and also Jeff sticking up for Nick towards any of his co-workers who didn't agree with their lifestyle he knew he had made the right choice, no matter how many times he walked in on them making out or just simply cuddling up together despite the fact they weren't supposed to sleep in the same room together.

"We missed the two of you too" Paul assures his son, before asking the question that everyone had been tiptoeing around since Nick woke up "Jeff he is okay right? And the other boys too…. Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian?"

"No-ot really" Nick says, all his past composure long gone as he sobs into his father's neck telling him "Jeff got raped daddy! On my bed right in front of me but I couldn't help him, then they did the same to me. They had us in a basement and Kurt and Blaine where hurt daddy, Blaine went deaf for a while but his hearing came back but god! Kurt was so hurt and sick, his even worse now though and Blaine's parents tried to force Blaine to have sex with some girl! Sebastian was fine physically but mentally I think his suffering the most because nothing's happened to him yet and I saw him lying awake some nights as though he was just waiting for something to happen to him"

As he finishes, Paul simply jumps into bed next to him, mindful not to touch his body from the shoulders down, and allows Nick to curl up around him as best as he can around his father's strong chest before letting all the feelings he kept bottled up while he was gone come flooding out. Slowly he calms down, his mother having left the room because she couldn't stand by and watch her son cry. Clearing his throat Nick gently whispers "How long?"

"3 weeks" Is Mr Duval's short reply, he continues to rub his son back for reassurance

"I know it may take forever until there back Daddy but I can't just move on with my life without my Jeff"

"I know kiddo, but Jeff will need you more than anything when he gets out. Don't you think he will kick your ass if he comes back to find you sitting in a room waiting for him? Or do you think he would prefer you to start seeing a psychologist? He will need you just as much as you need him right now buddy"

"I know dad. I love him so much"

"He love you too"

In a room 400 miles away from Nick, Jeff sat on a brown carpeted floor in a locked bedroom. The room had floral wallpaper and contained only a bed, dresser and a rundown TV. On the bed, Kurt was lying down while Dr Lopez was once again cleaning his wounds and apply gauzes to his chest, which he believe had bruised ribs. Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt, dabbing a wet clothe on Kurt's forehead and helping Dr Lopez whenever was needed. Kurt's leg wound was healing well, but he wouldn't be able to walk on it for 3 months since Dr Lopez couldn't tell how bad the damage was.

Arms wrapped themselves around his waist, startling him slightly; however when he turned around to see a tired looking Sebastian smiling gently at him Jeff relaxed into his chest.

"So I will just put this out there but I'm not normally to comforting type" Sebastian states simply, resting his head on top of Jeff's

"You're doing a good job I do assure you" Jeff mumbles into Sebastian's chest, cuddling closer to his warmth "You're so warm! It's like you're a heater"

"Why thank you Jeffery! You know how to make a guy feel special" Sebastian replies sarcastically earning a small chuckle from Jeff

Jeff sighs heavily before turning his head back towards Kurt and Blaine, as Dr Lopez packs up his belonging before knocking on the door twice, exiting as it swings open and locks tightly afterwards.

"How are you handling this Jeff?" Blaine asks not long after the departure

"I'm not sure how to feel" Jeff replies "I feel scared, heartbroken, and happy, relieved and sick all at once"

"Then just stop feeling" Sebastian states from above him "At least for tonight just focus on Nick and how much you love him"

"I love him so much it hurts" Jeff cries "I just don't know what I'll do if he isn't okay"

"He will be fine I assure you" Blaine coos "It's Nick were talking about he could fall of a 20 story building and still get up and tell you he loves you"

"Really Blaine, a 20 story building?" Sebastian teases Blaine, getting a poked out tongue in response.

"I love you guys" Jeff proudly says, watching as Blaine and Sebastian play fight.

* * *

**Please sugest any songs, scenes, couplely things happening, voilence used and anything you could possibly want involved in this fic review my way! **

**Also... Jeffbastian anyone?**


	19. Beatles

**Wooo! No school for 8 weeks**

**In other words hello lovelys! My exam week is now over and I will hopefully have this story finished around new years time so keep with me! I was starting to think how close this coming to an end and was wondering if you would be intrested in a sequal fic of the Niff backstory as well as a Sebastian one too... which we will get into next chapter**

**I have recently started half what Beta'ing some fanfics too with CrissColferCrowe, im about to start with my friend RukiaCHAN1 hunger games one as well as my new pen pal GleekOutKlaine! go read their fics and im so thankful with you guys over wanting my help even though im a ammature with this :D I dont have a life however so im here if anyone want anything **

**This chapter is a bit of a short one and contains swearing but I will update again sometime this week so look out!**

* * *

Sebastian and Jeff, lay on the floor in a spooning position, having fallen asleep there over the night. Jeff was wrapped up in Sebastian's strong arms, keeping the nightmares at bay. Blaine, having been the last of the captives to go to sleep, had placed a blanket over their bodies and pillows gently under their heads. Afterwards he crawled into bed with Kurt and gently rested his head on Kurt's chest breathing in his unique smell, almost honey like. Darkness took over after a matter of minutes.

Blaine is awoken by a loud groan, coming from above his head. '_Kurt!'_ Blaine thinks before gently sitting up and looking down at his boyfriend. Kurt was awake; his wide eyes had turned green in pain as he groaned once more.

"Kurt honey, what's wrong" Blaine questions him, gently carding his fingers through Kurt's dirty brown hair.

"S-sore" Kurt mumbles

"Is your leg sore?" Blaine continues worriedly, Dr Lopez had given Kurt some morphine injections directly into his leg! He shouldn't be in any pain at all.

"Yes!" Kurt breaths, his voice coming out in a painful rasp "mmm chest too"

Worry takes over Blaine, thinking of ways to help Kurt feel better as well as trying to figure out what's going on. Blaine knew nothing about medicine, nor did Kurt who wouldn't be much help if he did anyway. "SEBASTIAN" Blaine suddenly shouts! Sebastian took first aid and he planned to be a doctor when he left school. He would know what to do.

Sebastian jumps awake, causing Jeff to be woken up to, at the sound of Blaine screaming his name. Looking around the room confusedly, his attention finally settles to where Kurt and Blaine lay on a ratty wooden bed. '_Right still kidnapped' _Sebastian thinks bitterly. Jeff groggily pushes himself up, looking towards the bed as well, concern clearly displayed on his face.

"Seb! Please something's wrong, oh god please help him" Blaine cries, losing control of his emotion once more and getting slightly angry at himself.

"Bla-ine I'm okay don't cry" Kurt weakly assures him, gently guiding his curly head back onto his chest. Kurt Soothingly running his fingers over his scalp.

Sebastian is worried too; Kurt voice had dropped almost lower than his own voice. The doctor in him kicks into action as he sits on the bed, his weight dipping the mattress down slightly. Looking over at Jeff, he nods for him to comfort Blaine while he looks over Kurt. Jeff agrees with a curt nod, gently scooping Blaine into his arms and carrying him to the cabinet on the end of the bed, gently placing him atop of it. Blaine wraps his arms tightly around Jeff's neck as he watches Sebastian place a soothing hand on Kurt's cheek. The action was much to intimate for Blaine '_What the hell! I know kidnapping changes people but that level of intimacy doesn't happen over, well! I don't even know how long! But it hasn't been too long, not long enough for THAT' _Blaine mind is jumbled, as he continues to watch Sebastian gently stroking Kurt.

Jeff's sees a flash of anger in Blaine's eyes as he watched Sebastian. '_What happening here?' _Jeff questions himself. '_Is that jealousy? Anger? Blaine's never angry at anyone who hasn't done something to him first. Sure I've seen his anger but jealousy! I never thought I would see that on Blaine's face'. _ Jeff begins stroking Blaine's back absentmindedly and gently hums a nameless song into his ear. Blaine's anger fades almost instantly, guilt replaces the jealousy on his face. Before he can question this Sebastian voice brings him out of his headspace

"Kurt can you open your mouth for me please?" Sebastian softly asks, Kurt follows his instruction wordlessly. Looking into Kurt's throat, Sebastian almost instantly notices what's wrong.

"Kurt do you have any allergies?" Sebastian inquires, not even bothering to hide the fear in his voice. Kurt shakes his head 'no' but looks up at Sebastian with fear filled eyes.

"Can I lift up your shirt?" Sebastian hesitantly continues he needed to see if Kurt had a rash. Waiting for the worried nod of 'yes', Sebastian gently began to pull Kurt's sweater and undershirt of his head. A gasp past his lips at the sight of Kurt's chest, not only do bruises from his many violent encounters scatter his skin but bright red hives situate themselves over his lower stomach area. A heartbreaking sob escapes from Blaine, distracting everyone away from Kurt's stomach however this prompts Kurt to look down at his stomach. Kurt eyes shoot even wider open, a nauseous look taking over his face.

"Kurt! The morphine" Blaine suddenly shouts

"What morphine?" Sebastian prompts Blaine to continue

"Dr Lopez gave Kurt a morphine shot into his leg to help with the pain!"

'_crap! His allergic to morphine' _Sebastian thinks, fear now taking over completely "Fuck! That idiot"

"Bastian! Don't shout your scaring Kurt" Jeff scolds him, leaving Blaine's side to comfort a hyperventilating Kurt '_Shit! His hyperventilating this isn't looking good' _With that in mind Sebastian sits in front of Kurt, who was leaning forwards with his head between his legs. Grabbing his hand slowly, Sebastian places Kurt fragile little hand over his chest before instructing "Follow my breathing okay Kurtie! In, out, In, out. That it! In, out, in, out" this continues for 5 minutes before Kurt slumps into Sebastian's awaiting arms. Something wet suddenly coats his waist.

Looking down, he realizes Kurt bladder had given out, Coating the both of them, along with Jeff in his own urine. Kurt breathing picks up but before anything more could happen, Blaine runs forwards and scoops Kurt up of the bed and wraps him up in the blanket, gently cooing him. Kurt calms down, and buries his head into Blaine's neck in shame.

Sebastian slowly stands up, before walking towards the door where he began to bang loudly. Blaine and Jeff shout at him to stop before he gets himself killed! But Sebastian ignore them completely, only one thought in his mind '_get Kurt medical attention' _when angry footstep come down the hallway Sebastian steps back hesitantly as the door is thrown open and a short man, with brown eyes and black hair looks angrily at all the captives "What are you banging for!" he screams before taking in the sight of Kurt on the floor, hives having spread all up his back giving the guy a clear view "Shit! Pete! Stuart get here right now one of these kids is sick" shouts the unknown man, two different footsteps run down the hall before a man, with hair almost the same as Kurt's and the other with shoulder length red hair enter the room "What ringo!" they shout in unison

'Ringo' stalks angrily towards Kurt and Blaine before ripping Kurt away from Blaine and into his own arms, earning a shouting Jeff and a struggling Blaine. Ignoring them he shows Kurt's back to the other, who gasp in horror. Adjusting Kurt, so his legs are wrapped around his waist, ignoring the urine, and arms around his neck, 'ringo' turn heads towards the door, with the others quickly following. The last thing the captives in the room hear is "call George and John"

Blaine runs towards the door, only to have it slammed into his face. Tears freely stream from his face and he begin to bang and shout "BRING HIM BACK HERE! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM YOU HEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU!" this continues for 10 minutes before Blaine drops from exhaustion, tears fall faster down his face and snot mixes into them. Jeff slinks over to Blaine and wraps him up, his eyes looking into Sebastian's, making Sebastian do a double take. Jeff eyes contain no emotion. Before he could question this Jeff began to speak

"I know them!"

Sebastian and Blaine looks at him, worried for their friends new found lack of emotion. Blaine, however still scared, turn to Jeff and gently takes his hands before brokenly asking "How?"

"My dad's one of them"

* * *

**OOOOO the suspense! Please review or PM and go and read GleekOutKlaines Leader of the pack its so beyond amazing!**


	20. The kiss

**Hellooo! Mind my tardiness I really haven't had much inspiration for this story along with suprisingly having a social life *gasp***

**I would like to thank all of you guys who follow/favourite or just plain read this story so much**

**M very Dark so be warned**

* * *

_Previously_

_Blaine runs towards the door, only to have it slammed into his face. Tears freely stream from his face and he begin to bang and shout "BRING HIM BACK HERE! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM YOU HEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU!" this continues for 10 minutes before Blaine drops from exhaustion, tears fall faster down his face and snot mixes into them. Jeff slinks over to Blaine and wraps him up, his eyes looking into Sebastian's, making Sebastian do a double take. Jeff eyes contain no emotion. Before he could question this Jeff began to speak_

_"I know them!" _

_Sebastian and Blaine looks at him, worried for their friends new found lack of emotion. Blaine, however still scared, turn to Jeff and gently takes his hands before brokenly asking "How?"_

_"My dad's one of them"_

* * *

3 days! That's how long it's been since the cracks had started to show. 3 days, 72 hours, 4320 minutes of sitting in a room, the only sounds being Blaine sobs, and the gentle voices emitting from the old TV box, that Jeff watches distractedly. Sebastian only survived this long by, counting hours on the clock on the TV, watching Jeff break down and comforting Blaine who threatened to break through the door upon the second day since Kurt was taken. Not only was Blaine's family involved, but now Jeff's as well. '_Soon my mum and Kurt's beast of a dad will be here, punishing us for the gay….. Snap out of it Sebastian! Your parents accept you as do Kurt's! The only people who have the right to doubt their family are Blaine and Jeff yet here you sit being selfish! Comfort them or find a way out of here and do something helpful. Kurt isn't here anymore so you must man up and be the rock to cling on, at least until Kurt gets his ass back here' _

"Okay snap out of it guys!" Sebastian says, finally breaking the silence.

Jeff and Blaine, who are lying on the bed comforting each for the loss of their loves, tear their eyes away from the TV and meet Sebastian. Jeff looks at him with fear and betrayal, opposed to Blaine who looks at him as though Sebastian is his last hope. Clearing his throat Sebastian opened his mouth to talk the boys out of there depression, when the door to the room opens and interrupts any chance of a speech.

In the door stand two people, a tired but better looking Kurt who was resting all his body weight upon one David Karofsky. Dave was wearing scrubs and gloves, "to make sure you don't catch the gay again". Blaine shoots up from the bed, knees scrambling all over the sheets, and runs straight towards Kurt. David in response quickly enters the room slamming the door behind him, thinking Blaine was taking this as a chance to escape.

"Why would I run you idiot?" Blaine scoffs darkly, glaring up at David and he wraps his arms around Kurt effectively taking him from David's hold.

"Blaine" Kurt sighs happily, nuzzling into Blaine's curly hair with a smile upon his face.

"I don't know what was going through your mind okay!" Dave shouts "Also I've had enough insults on my intelligence from princess so don't you even start on me!"

Blaine protectively places Kurt behind him, not trusting David to come anywhere near him. Jeff slowly crawls towards the edge of the bed and takes Kurt from Blaine's hold cradling the boy onto his lap. Sebastian watches David closely, like an animal on the hunt; if he so much as made a move towards anyone he would pummel him black and blue.

David, seeing the tenseness in the room knows that staying here any longer would lead nowhere good. With that, he turns and leaves the room clicking the lock behind him. A collective sigh passes through the room, before all eyes turn on Kurt in what was now a common occurrence.

"Are you okay Kurtie?" Jeff asks first, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt who awkwardly sat on his lap, with his still injured leg sticking out straight in a blue and black whole leg brace.

"You're leg!" Blaine gasps, sudden eyes raking his body for more signs of injury that was missed due to the confrontation with David. Kurt giggles at Blaine's antics, which was tilting his head around checking for injuries.

"I'm fine Jeff, and it was swollen so Dr Lopez put a pressure brace" Kurt says, indicating toward his leg before continuing " on it to help keep it down as well, I still can't walk on it though, as you most likely noticed with Neanderthal dragging me in here and all."

"There goes my plan of smashing down these walls with your cheerleading moves" Sebastian jokes, earning a playful slap from Kurt

"What happened with you guys?" Kurt asks, mainly directing the question towards Jeff

"A lot…." Jeff begins to fill Kurt in on everything.

* * *

"I don't care if its thanksgiving or not mother I am not wearing that hideous sweater!" Nick exclaims from his hospital bed, where he currently lay with his heavily pregnant mother crushing him whilst trying to force a bright green sweater with a cartoon turkey sitting on a tray on it. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and Nick was starting to feel more depressed knowing this would be his first without Jeff, had he not been off somewhere with some crazy homophobes.

Paul walked into his son hospital room, and couldn't hold back his laughter at the sight of his family. Kelly was always loopy around the holidays, decorating the house in decorations, buying or knitting cheesy sweater but most importantly all holidays for her must contain a feast of food that would leave all those involved waddling to bed that night from their food bellies, no matter the holiday.

His laughter caught the attention of Kelly and Nick, who stop there wrestling looking at him like deer's in headlights. Admitting defeat, Nick raises his arms and allows his ecstatic mother to put on the hideous sweater. Smiling after it was on; his mother quickly kissed his cheek before getting his father to help her up off the bed.

"Doesn't he look cute sweetheart?" Kelly coos towards her husband

"Yes darling he sure does" Paul says hesitantly "Why don't you go down to the food court? I'm sure you and nugget are starving its dinner time"

A loud grumble was all the answer Paul needed before ushering his wife out the room and towards the food court, asking for a coffee when she came back. With her out of the room, he turns his attention back towards his son. His son was beginning to look better; his wounds were healing nicely, although he will still have scars no matter how many surgeries he would have on them, he was also gaining back the weight he had lost, due to not having consistent meals. Things were starting to look up, Nick had willingly went to his first appointment with a psychologist, who said he was handling everything surprisingly well, him explaining the pact they all made back in the attic along with his longing to be there for Jeff being the main factors for this. She said only seeing her twice a month would be the best way to go.

"Thank you for getting her out of here Dad" Nick voice cuts him off from his thoughts

"Anytime buddy, we all know how she gets with the holidays! Her baby hormones are not helping this though" Paul jokes, laughing along with Nick at what she had set up in the hospital room. Turkey chains hang from the ceiling, a giant stuffed turkey toy sat on the end of the bed and sweater were scattered across the chairs, from Kelly's bored knitting.

"I miss him" Nick says sadly

"I know I miss him too"

* * *

"Jeff oh god I'm sorry" Kurt says, tears in his eyes from Jeff story, recounting not only what happened in the room but also all the things that happened with his father beforehand. They had all moved so they were lying on the bed, Kurt on his back with a sobbing Jeff on his chest, Blaine lies next to them and stroking Jeff's hair soothingly but the most peculiar of all is Sebastian, who is cradling Kurt's head in his lap. '_Something must be going on here' _Kurt thinks, before filling the thought away for later, preferably when there out of here.

"It's not your fault Kurtie" Jeff sobs, rolling over and clinging onto Kurt's new shirt "You guys are the only one I've told beside Nicky"

"I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us this Jeff" Blaine sooths

"I miss Nick" Jeff sobs even harder, resulting in Blaine sitting up and pulling Jeff into his lap. They hug each other tightly, Blaine soothing Jeff's sob with gentle "Shhh" "It's okay" "We all miss him" until Jeff falls asleep restlessly on top of Blaine, his weight causing Blaine to have to lie down.

"Do you think his going to be okay?" Sebastian asks, once his sure Jeff is deep enough asleep not to be disturbed.

"I hope so" Kurt whispers, Sebastian looks down at him watching Kurt eyes look caringly over Jeff's form. _'He looks so beautiful like that, not a care in the world except for Jeff. How can one be so perfect, along with what had only happened 3 days ago! God, he would've been in so much pain especially since he wouldn't have gotten all the proper health care he required. So caring, so selfless and beautiful I could just lean down and kiss those lips'_

Forgetting everything going on in the room, besides Kurt, Sebastian leans down and presses his lips against Kurt's, earning a gasp from the boy, '_gosh those lips'_

_"_**WHAT THE HELL SEBASTARD!" **

* * *

**_MWAHHAHAHAHA REVIEW _**


	21. Violence Won't Win You My Heart

**Hello again guys and can I just say WOW! You went nuts over the last chapter so thank you so much for enjoying it! **

**Huge thanks to LaurenEP18 for giving me a great suggestion and my little hint I gave you is starting to play out in this chappy**

**I did something that I haven't seen ANYONE on fanfic do yet which was have a bit of Narration from my own point of view so lets see if it works and maybe it could be a new thing!**

**Swearing/Voilence/Blood**

* * *

_Previously_

_Forgetting everything going on in the room, besides Kurt, Sebastian leans down and presses his lips against Kurt's, earning a gasp from the boy, 'gosh those lips'_

_"__**WHAT THE HELL SEBASTARD!" **_

* * *

Kurt pushes Sebastian off his body, a gasp escaping his lips. '_He kissed me! Sebastian 'I hate you gayface' Smythe kissed me!' _Kurt thinks in shock, as his body starts to tremble. Blaine is looking murderously at Sebastian, breathing through gritted teeth trying to calm himself down. Sebastian on the other hand looks at Kurt longingly, inching forward to press their lips together again when Blaine finally attacks.

Blaine leaps across the bed, waking up a frightened Jeff, and grabs the back of Sebastian's neck tightly causing Sebastian to begin to choke. Sebastian is pulled off Kurt, and the bare bed, onto the floor were his body is littered with punches and kicks. Blaine is straddling his legs, screaming profanities at him "You whore!" "Your STD ridden lips don't deserve to touch Kurt's". Being told his not worthy of Kurt is all it takes for Sebastian to snap, he flips Blaine over and begins to punch him back, cracking Blaine's nose in the process as blood streams down his face.

"STOP IT! BLAINE OH GOD YOUR BLEEDING PLEASE STOP FIGHTING" Kurt shrieks from the bed, where Jeff is holding him back from the fight not wanting anymore injuries to come of Kurt.

The boys ignore Kurt's plea, as Blaine now has Sebastian In a headlock and is trying to cut off his air supply. Sebastian face begins turning purple, using all his strength he shoves his knee into Blaine's groin, causing the curly haired boy to let go off his neck and fall to the floor groaning in pain. Sebastian leaps to his feet, looking down at Blaine angrily, before he turns around and notices Kurt crying for the first time since the fight started. '_He looks so sad! Was it me kissing him that made him sad or Blaine attacking me, oh god don't cry baby' _Sebastian thinks, before dropping down at Kurt's side. Blaine had gotten off the floor again watching as Sebastian tries to take Kurt from Jeff's arms. Blaine suddenly thinks of a plan, sneaking across the floor he reaches the end of the bed. Placing a shaking hand under the bed he feels the metal bars supporting the bed, '_Bingo!'_ with all the power he can muster Blaine tugs the metal bar until it snaps off the bed with a sharp pointed angle on the end. He stands up slowly, gently walking behind Sebastian before raising the pipe, intending on bringing it down on Sebastian's head, unfortunately Kurt cries out at the sight of Blaine causing Sebastian to jump around and avoid the blow.

"WHAT THE HELL ANDERSON!" Sebastian shrieks, before lunging at Blaine trying to disarm him from his make ship weapon.

Jeff, seeing that the fight has now escalated beyond all points, jumps into the fight and swiftly kicks the back side of Blaine knee sending him toppling to the ground with a loud grunt. He gracefully grabs the mental bar from the bed before swinging it across the room so neither of the boys could obtain it. However Blaine jumped up from the ground at that exact moment. The spear ran through his forearm. Jeff freezes, as he watches Blaine face turn from anger to agony. His body drops to the ground and a howl of pain rips from his throat.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screams, not caring anymore about his own safety Kurt throws himself off the bed before dragging his way over to Blaine's bleeding form

"Kurt baby it hurts!" Blaine wails, rolling over onto his good arm to try and reduce the pain.

The door to the room flies open once again, this time with a face all the captives were secretly hoping to forget. Susan Anderson. She looks angry, most likely having heard all the commotion, the moment her eyes land on her son though she begins to cry.

"Paul! David! Get in here" She screams before rushing to her son's side, roughly shoving Kurt out of the way.

The Karofskys run into the room and pale at the sight, Blaine has a metal stick in his forearm with blood gushing around it as well as a bleeding nose, Sebastian has a split lip and a swollen eye that's beginning to bruise, Jeff has tears rolling down his cheek with guilt filled eyes and lastly is Kurt, his leg lies unmoving at his side as he tries to push his way back to Blaine with sobs wracking his body.

"Grab Blaine Paul we need to get him to a doctor" Susan shrieks once more, before standing up and dragging Kurt's sobbing form father away from Blaine clearing the path to Blaine

"No! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME" Kurt screams, struggling to fight his way from Susan's hold

Paul ignores his pleas, a he scopes up a now unconscious Blaine into his arms almost tenderly. David tackles Jeff to the ground when he tries to chase after Paul, throwing in a few punches to his stomach effectively knocking the wind out of him. Sebastian however makes a dive for Paul's ankle, almost causing him to topple over. Susan seeing the struggle grabs Kurt's head quickly before slamming it into a metal pole on the bed knocking the boy cleans out. Moving quickly she walks over to Sebastian and shoves Kurt's unconscious form into his arms, distracting him long enough for Paul, David and herself to leave the room carrying Blaine with them.

"Blaine!" Jeff cries, smashing his fist into the door until they start bleeding.

"Calm down Jeff they won't hurt him" Sebastian casually states, soothing dragging his hand through Kurt's soft hair happy to notice there's no blood.

"How do you know Smythe?" Jeff screams before storming over to Sebastian looking at him angrily

"They're only trying to cure him"

* * *

2 Hours later

Outside Lima Memorial Hospital a mother gently lays her son down, wrapped in a warm blanket along with a note tucked into it. She soothed his hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She knows she will never she her baby again, she had to save the world though and she hopes he will understand. The time he spent with her, she hopes was enough for him to realise the wrongness of loving your same gender. She knows he will be proud of her at the end, she know he loves her as much as she loves he.

This scene isn't an unusual one, many parents don't think they can handle their children and leave them at place such as hospitals or churches. However the one being abandoned tends not to be a 17 year old, who is quite beaten and has a metal pole sticking out of his arm, bloody bandages hoping to stop the heavy flow but not really having much success.

"I love you Blaine Devon Anderson" A woman whispers before walking off, two big men following her track.

Shortly after a doctor with long brown hair and bright green scrubs stumbles across the body, grabbing her walkie talkie she screams "Help emergency in east wing hospital entrance I need EMT's stat"

* * *

Nick lies in his hospital room, idly watching TV as his mother hangs up more thanksgiving decorations. She was humming along to _turkey lurky time_ when a doctor suddenly barges into the room, startling him and his mother who gently jumped off her chair. Nicks father entered the room afterwards and looks confusedly at the worried doctor.

"Is everything okay Mam?" Paul ask gently

"Do you know Blaine Anderson?" She asks

Nick burst out into tears.

* * *

**I hope your all catching on to my plans :) please review I makes me so happy I squeal when I get a notification of a review/PM**


	22. Wait What?

**Welcome—! all of you to Hogwarts I welcome back all of you to school. Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool? Welcome, welcome, welcome, Hogwarts, welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools. Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, I'd like to go over just a couple of rules.**

**God im excited for AVPSY! Im not the biggest starkid (Also havent read the whole script since my stupid laptop wont let me) but I really do like the Potter musicals **

**Lauren, Joe Moses, Joey Richter and Joe Walker**

**Also on a sadder note my respects and thoughts are too all of you effected by Connecticut shooting and I felt wrong posting this earlier this week due to the voilence, this chappy doesnt have very much but if future voilence wil effect you please step away from this story.**

**I dont own the lullaby in this I put a A/N in there so you can google it up if you want to find it :D**

**Here we go! **

* * *

_Previously_

"_Do you know Blaine Anderson?" She asks_

_Nick burst out into tears._

"Yes I know Blaine, what wrong with him? Please tell me his not dead" Nick chokes out, tears filling his eyes once more

"So he is another captive" the nurse sighed, running herfingers through her hair "Do you think it's alright if one of you come and sign some forms for a surgery?"

Nick couldn't contain his tears anymore, freely sobbing over the information that his best friend was going in for surgery. '_What did they do to him? Are the others hurt? Is Jeff fine? Is he cold? Is he lonely? Oh god what about Kurt!? Is he even alive anymore? Is Sebastian looking out for him still? Or is Sebastian hurt as well? Oh god! Are they all dead? Are they all here? GOD!-"_

Nick was hyperventilating now, sitting up in his bed and trying to get out of the painfully white room. Nicks parents look at each other before making a silent agreement. Kelly wrapped her son up in her arms, gently cooing him and kissing his forehead, while Paul follow the nurse out of the white room. Walking out to the nurse's station Paul is handed a 'permission for surgery' form.

"What are you doing to Blaine exactly" Paul inquires, not wasting time in signing the form though he has enough trust that the doctors would do what is right.

"He had a metal pole stuck into his right upper arm" the nurse begins "We need to safely remove it as well as making sure that no muscle, bone or blood vessels have been injured"

"Please make sure his okay" Paul pleads "I don't know what my son will do if his best friend died"

"We already lost him once sir I promise we won't lose him again"

"Wait what?"

* * *

Sebastian lies on the still bare bed, his form shivering from the coldness in the air. Jeff lies next to him, his body curled up into a small ball and trying desperately to fall asleep so he could escape the cold air.

A groan from his chest catches both boys attention as the suddenly snap their eyes to Kurt's awakening form. The pale boy clutches his hands gently to his head, another groan escaping his lips, before he attempts opening his eyes. Fluttering his lids open and closed a few times, he makes the last flutter before keeping them open.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" Sebastian asks desperately, his '

"Mm mm whaa happen" Kurt slurs, the room spins around him. Colours combine and furniture merges together, '_pretty' _he thinks cheerily a giggle escaping his lips as he watches Sebastian head stretches and swirls

"-Kurt pay attention" Sebastian snaps

"Mmm am payssing ttention" Kurt giggles, grabbing onto Sebastian nose and slurring a honking sound. Jeff, despite the worry for his friend's health, cannot contain his laughter '_Off his face Kurt is way to adorable' _He thinks with a motherly smile on his face '_this is just the tension breaker we need' _

"Let go of my nose please sweetheart" Sebastian softly pleas, cradling Kurt's hand in his as he pulls is away from his abused nose.

"Bwaines my sweethweart noo you Sebast" Kurt reprimands Sebastian, causing a frown to cross Sebastian's face. "Where Bwaine go?" he suddenly demands,

"I'm not sure Kurtie, his mum, Paul and Dave came and took him away" Sebastian says solemnly.

"He got hurt Kurtie" Jeff puts in, his teeth chattering loudly from the cold "Don't worry though he will be fine"

"Mwaybe he's witthh 3?" Kurt slurs innocently, his big blue eyes looking up at Jeff with hope in them.

"I'm sure he is 1" Jeff replies before curling tighter into himself.

"Ywou cold?" asks Kurt, looking around he begins to notice that both Jeff and Sebastian are shivering. '_Why aren't I cold?'_

"I'm alright Kurtie" Jeff weakly protest before a huge shiver goes through his body, destroying any chance of convincing Kurt

"Come here Jeff" Sebastian interrupts Kurt before he could scold Jeff for lying, he gently moves Kurt so his cuddling into Sebastian left side, head resting over his heart, before pulling Jeff over to his other side.

"Thanks" Jeff mutters, Kurt begins to giggle at something before Sebastian's strong arms wrap around them both making Jeff let out a sigh of content.

"What so funny sweetcheeks?" Sebastian curiously asks

"Yoour bbbeaard iiss growing!" Kurt states happily, his voice booming loudly earning him a gentle "Shh" from Jeff, "Itssss iittchhy"

"Sorry Princess haven't had the best shaving routine lately" Sebastian teases, earning a booming laugh from Kurt

"Bllaiineey grows aaa beard tooos" Kurt slurs happily, his hand coming up towards Sebastian's chin allowing his fingers to gently grace the stubble there.

"Didn't take you for the beard type Princess" Sebastian sighs happily '_god his fingers are so soft! Oh and the way his stroking my beard oh god right there! Hmm I think Princess is a well fitted name for Kurt'_

Kurt hands leave Sebastian's chin, causing him to whine from the loss of contact, before Kurt reaches over and begins to stroke Jeff's face. Jeff head tucks into his neck, a laugh emitting from lips from the tickling sensations. "Kurtie that tickles!" Jeff laughs

"Yoou gots nooo stubble! I doont eiiither sooo doonttt worrrry Jeeffferrrs" Kurt assures Jeff weakly

"Were just special Kurtie now come here and give me your warmth" Jeff teases, gently prodding Kurt's hips until the boys moves so his laying with his legs between Sebastian and his head resting in the middle of Sebastian chest. Jeff wraps his arm loosely around Kurt's waist before burying his hand in Kurt's hair, gently messaging his scalp. Kurt moans at the feeling, his body becoming completely slack. Sebastian chuckles at the sleepy boy, before he rewraps his arms around Kurt and Jeff's waist.

Jeff and Sebastian shivers slowly subside, Kurt's overly warm body heat being the main reason. Kurt soft snores are the first to enter the room, both know it's probably not good for the boy to sleep if he has a concussion but they know he needs all the sleep he can get. Jeff lies on Sebastian side, his hands still soothingly running through Kurt's hair when he gently begins to sing the lullaby his mother sang to him often as a child

**I see the moon, the moon sees me  
shining through the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love.**

Over the mountain, over the sea,  
back where my heart is longing to be  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love.

I hear the lark, the lark hears me  
singing from the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the lark that sings to me  
sing to the one I love,

Over the mountains, over the sea  
back where my heart is longing to be  
Oh, let the lark that sings to me  
sing to the one I love.

**_ (A/N Songs from lullaby-link called I see the moon)_**

"Is that about Nick?" Sebastian asks softly, his hands now lays on Kurt's hips were he strokes the smooth skins gently.

"Yes, also Blaine for Kurt" Jeff says sadly, wiping tears from his eyes "It's also about my mum"

"Your mum?" Sebastian asks, his complete attention on Jeff now '_He only just learnt about Jeff's dad, most the other warblers knew nothing about the blond boys home life, besides the fact that something happened his freshman year and he was now living with his boyfriend, but Jeff's mother was a topic that was never questioned, mostly due to Nick threats of burning anyone who asked homework' _

"Yes, her name was Jennifer Sterling" Jeff states, a sad smile taking over his face. Sebastian wraps unfolds one of the arms around Kurt, before wrapping it around Jeff giving him a comforting squeeze. Jeff accepts the gesture before clearing his throat and continuing "She died when I was 13, I was at party, Blaine 15th birthday party its where I met Nick for the first time, and all of a sudden his dad came into the room asking me if I could come down to the kitchen for a second. There were 2 police officers, I don't remember their names or anything, but they told me someone had cut the breaks from my mum's car and she crashed in an intersection, she died upon impact but the trucker that hit her only suffered from guilt. All I remember was my dad refusing to pick me up, stating that he needed to be with my mother when I knew it was because he didn't want to see his faggot son. I stayed downstairs until everyone left the party, luckily I planned on sleeping the night along with Nick, and all I did was cry into Blaine's arms that night." Tears were rolling freely down Jeff's face now, Kurt, although still asleep, had sought Jeff's body out and was now wrapped around the blond warbler as though he could sense Jeff's pain in his sleep.

"Don't you ever call yourself a faggot Jeff! You hear me never" Sebastian firmly tells Jeff, when he earns a nod in response he allows himself to relax, knowing that after such an emotional day Jeff and himself needed all the rest they could get. "Wait!" Sebastian suddenly exclaims, catching Jeff's attention again "You said you meet Nick there, who was also at the sleepover right" Jeff nods in response once more "Why were you crying into Blaine's arms?"

"I-uhh I was kind of dating Blaine before I dated Nick" Jeff admits sheepishly.

"Wait what?" Sebastian asks, listening intently wanting all the dirt on 'Bleff' he could obtain. It was a nice distraction hearing about all the happening of the 'Bleff' relationship, soon both boys had fallen asleep, their triangle of bodies all still combined.

As they slept Dave crept back into the room, bringing with him blankets, pillows and packets of food. He looks down upon the forms, his attention being held on Kurt who was slightly buried under Jeff's form. '_Such Beauty'_ Dave thinks guilty; knowing it would be a setback in his progress, Dave hesitantly approaches the bed. Leaning over, he caresses Kurt's soft cheek, Dave knows this is wrong, thinking about boys this way is wrong, what would Mrs Anderson think. No one could know Dave was in fact more attracted to men, knowing there had been 4 beautiful creatures locked 4 doors down from his own room hadn't been much a help. '_It's a shame the brunette left before he got here, he was really cute, almost as much as Kurt but he's hard to match. The blond one is probably the only person to really match Kurt, his delicate and masculine at the same time. Not to mention his dancers body. Sebastian is attractive but I don't want to risk an STD from him, besides I've had him in bed before, not as great as he thinks. Bl_aine _is really attractive, something he gets from his family, but I can't bring myself to like Blaine much either_, _likely since the hobbit is the one with Kurt's affections. I want you so bad Kurt, just wait I'll soon be your hero, saving you from this hell hole then we can run away, New York would be out of the question though, to predicable. The UK or Australia would be perfect, no chance of running into anyone we know. Hang in there baby I'll get us out of here"_

"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Dave whispers, gently kissing said boys hair before turning and walking out of the room. With the click of the lock, Dave begins to plan their escape.

* * *

**AHHH Shits getting intense! I think it was worth sitting through my god awfult writers block so tell me what you think :D also those who are reading isn't he lovely the Jeff mothers scene will be the next chapter along with Bleffs realtionship so stay tunned :D Niff will come soon in that fic though I promise not to tourte you**

**Follow my twitter i've been putting stuff up on there about updates so if you want to stay up to date im BreesAvocado**

**I love you all! Except you Draco Malfoy I cant F*CKEN stand you **


	23. Angels of Death Pt 1

**Hey guys! Im so sorry for the wait, and this chappy my IBS/Chrons/Whatever the hell my stomach illness is has been keeping me down lately. I was sick Christmas day which was a major suck. I also need a new update on my glasses because my other ones are giving me headaches.**

**I have this story planned, and I refuse to abandon it so bare with me and I will make up for it I pinky swear!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Dave whispers, gently kissing said boys hair before turning and walking out of the room. With the click of the lock, Dave begins to plan their escape._

Burt Hummel sat upon his old leather recliner, with his feet sitting up comfortably and a picture of his baby boy cradled to his chest. His baby was gone, taken by the family of the boy he trusted with everything. Burt hadn't seen his boy for three months. The family house was void of his musical laughter, Blaine and him singing along to musicals, the smell of cookies being baked in the kitchen and also Sunday nights where Kurt would cuddle up to his dad on the couch, promising to always make time for his daddy.

"Burt, dude are you okay?" Finn asks awkwardly, he stand in the hallways wearing rumbled pyjamas and running his fingers through his hand in confusion.

"No Finn I'm not fine" Burt sighs, rubbing his temples to try to reduce the everlasting headache he developed since that night in the Lima Bean parking lot.

"Did you hear about Blaine then?" Finn questions once again, clearly missing the signs of Burt's stress.

"Yes I did Finn" Burt answers "Go back to sleep buddy, the doctors said we could visit him in the morning"

"Okay Dad" Finn replies, before going into the kitchen and refiling his water bottle.

"Wait what you just call me Finn" Burt exclaims, jumping up from the chair and bolting into the kitchen like a wild man.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Burt I didn't mean to call you that with Kurt gone and everything, plus you wouldn't want such a disgrace as a son I mean I got rejected from the army and-" Finn was cut off by Burt eloping him in a huge bear hug that he happily melted into.

"Finn buddy you are my son" Burt states happily, before pulling back from the hug but his hand remain clasped on Finn's shoulders "I'm proud you want to call me your father"

"Thanks Dad" Finn says "I'm going up to bed now I think you should really do the same mums been worried sick about you"

"Sure thing son ill head up right now"

"Night Dad"

"Night Finn"

Blaine woke up with a groan, his shoulder was killing him. Blinking his eyes open he was prepared to see Kurt's beautiful face, but what met him scared him more than anything. He was laying on a bed surrounded by other people, all who were hooked up to machine monitoring there breathing, heart beats and other various things.

"Mr Anderson!" Exclaims a feminine voice, a blond hair nurse walks to his side. "Don't talk for a second I need to get this breathing tube out of your throat"

Blaine didn't even notice the tube in his throat; he follows the nurse's instruction though and opens his mouth whilst she pulls the white tube out of his mouth. "There you go cutie" she says with a slight giggle before she begins to go over his vitals.

"How much pain are you in sugar?" She states, her flirting dripping from her voice '_Hello nurse two problems here 1, I only just turned 18 and 2, I have the most beautiful boy on this planet why would I want you?' _Blaine thinks angrily, however he clears his throats before croaking "My shoulder hurts but that's all"

"Okay sweetie I'll give you another shot" the nurse states with a wink before leaving his cubical, in search of some morphine.

"She quite the looker dude" a man in the bed next to him suddenly states, causing Blaine to whip his head to the side at the strange voice "I'd totally get some of that if you know what I mean ayy?" the man seems to be in his late 30's with black hair, greying slightly at the top and dark skin.

"I'm not interested thank you" Blaine replies, before he begin shifting his body until it's in a comfortable.

"Your loss man" his neighbour replies with a chuckle.

"Hello Mr Anderson" the voice of a man booms "I'm Dr Lou and I'll be looking after you from here on out now let's give you this last bit of morphine before we move you towards your ward, you'll be rooming with a Mr Duvual"

"Wait! Is that Nick Duval?" Blaine asks, watching the doctor empty a needle into his IV.

"Yes I know your both captives" Dr Lou says solemnly "We can use that, plus the fact that you both flat lined in the OR too keep you in the same room"

"Wait we both flat lined?" Blaine panics.

"Yes but you should be fine now, so long as you take it easy for the next few days"

Blaine was pushed into a room, with Thanks Giving's decorations hanging brightly from the ceiling, Blaine couldn't hold the smile of his face. Nick was sitting in a huge hospital bed, wrapped up in light green blankets, a grin of relief breaks upon his face seeing Blaine is in fact alive. Mr and Mrs Duvual were sitting either side of Nick's bed, colourful plates filled with Turkey and salad sitting upon a small table near the bed.

"Blaine" Nick sighed.

"Nick" Blaine grinned

"Are you okay?" Nick as sensitively, scared that Blaine might not want to talk about what he went through

"I'm fine" Blaine assures "Jeff is too"

* * *

**I know its Short ,Pt 2 will be up when my new glasses come in!**


	24. Angles of Death Pt 2

**Hello guys! This was quicker than what I expected, mainly since I wrote this without my glasses shhh ;), but my writers block just exploded and left this plot sitting in my lap! I dreamt it last night and woke up more or less fist pumping**

**There is swearing but im horrible with my swearing so its not unexpected!**

**I will update Isn't he lovely later today! I promise**

* * *

Jeff, Kurt and Sebastian were woken by the sound of voices entering the room. Mr Anderson and Mr Karofsky enter the room carrying food packages and bottles of water. Sebastian sits up gently, eying the two intruders carefully, his body leaning protectively in front of Kurt and Jeff.

"Happy Thanksgiving boys!" Mr Anderson cheers, her eyes looking at the boy as though they were nothing but her prey.

"What do you want you crazy bitch? Do we look like we give a crap about the holiday?" Sebastian screams at her, causing Kurt to whimper and burry his head in Jeff's neck.

"Sebastian dear, there is always a reason for celebrations!" Mr Anderson answers happily "Should we show Sebastian our new game Paul?"

"I definitely think we should" Paul answers, a wicked grin taking over his face "Little bitch has gotten off too easy for my liking"

"What do you want with us?" Jeff asks softly, glaring hardly at Mrs Anderson whilst gently stroking the back of Kurt's neck.

"Stay out of this Blondie or ill mess your new toy up! Didn't take you two long to move on did it?" Paul taunts

"Shut up Paul!" Mrs Anderson snaps "Just bring in our new toys"

With a wicked grin Paul leaves the room, forgetting to close the door. Sebastian looks longingly towards the door before meeting Jeff's eyes. Jeff looks at Sebastian and nods towards the door before tipping his head back at Mrs Anderson, who's sitting on the TV cabinet idly looking through her phone. Sebastian indicates to Kurt silently asking '_Do you think we can run with him?'_ causing Jeff to gulp nervously. '_Can we run with him? I could carry him, Seb probably could too but how far away from civilisation are we?'_ Jeff thinks before making his choice and nodding at Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Kurt's lithe waist and silently standing with him. Kurt looks at him confusedly before he hesitantly wraps his legs around Jeff's stomach, careful to not squeeze him to tight. Sebastian grab one of the dirty pillows from the bed before sneaking his way towards Mrs Anderson, who is still distracted by her phone, when Sebastian pounces on her, knocking her off the cabinet and onto the floor.

"Oomph" she cries out, before Sebastian shoves the pillow violently over her face, adding extra pressure around her mouth. She kicks out and scratches at his skins before her body slows begin to weaken, eventually flopping to the ground in unconsciousness. "Go go go!" Sebastian whispers before ripping the suitcase of the pillow and storing the food and water into it, slinging it over his shoulder and creeping out of the room behind Kurt and Jeff. The corridor has wooden floor boards, that luckily don't squeak, along with cream coloured walls and a seemingly never ending hall of doors, one door in particular stands out, an old metal door which is slightly ajar, showing their first glimpse of the outside world for the last three months.

"Guys!" whispers a voice causing Jeff to almost drop Kurt and Sebastian to curse silently, looking to the right they see Karofsky quickly beckoning them to come into a room "my Dads out there please just trust me! I'll get you out of here I promise"

Sebastian looks unconvinced, but the heavy sound of boots coming up ratty metal stairs is all the encouragement needed to get the boys out of the hall and into Karofskys room. The room itself is bland, a bed, cabinet, desk and a flat screen TV with a music channel playing some trashy video on it. Jeff's attention however is firmly locked on a door, leading outside.

"Thanks for the hand Dave but we will be on our way?" Sebastian whispers harshly before shoving the boy slightly and heading towards the door.

"Please! I can help you" Dave begs, reaching out to grab Jeff's arm as he walks past him, an almost unconscious Kurt in his arms.

"Thanks but no thanks" Jeff replies smoothly before rushing to the door with Sebastian.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mr Karofsky voice booms.

"Plwease diistrract theem why wee rrrunn Daavve" Kurt weakly pleads from Jeff's shoulder, earning him a gentle 'Shhh' from Jeff.

"Okay but be careful and avoid the roads" Dave promises eagerly before gently waving and exiting the room, planning on sending everyone away from the captives.

The boys all look confused at his eagerness but quickly brush it off, opening the door and sprinting through thick white snow towards where a forest of thick pine trees start. They run through the trees, stumbling slightly over rocks, jumping over branches and splashing through puddles. They only have one destination in mind, as far away from the cabin as possible. 30 minute past before Jeff begins to feel the strain of carrying Kurt, his knees ache from the run and his shoulders feel as though they are about to give out. "Seb" Jeff pants, slowing down his pace until his gently walking behind him.

"Why are you stopping Jeff we need to keep running" Sebastian pants back, stopping his own running to look at an exhausted Jeff.

"Can" pant "You carry" pant "Kurt for a while?" Jeff asks, before gently sitting on the floor, cradling a sleeping Kurt's head to his chest.

"Okay well take a quick break then ill carry him for a while" Sebastian agrees, plopping down beside the boys "I think we need to talk about what direction to head though"

"Well we ran in more or less of a straight line from the cabin" Jeff says tiredly "and from what I presume if we head left we should find a path or a road but Karofsky said to avoid the road so perhaps if we keep heading forwards will could find another road?"

"Perhaps" Sebastian agrees "No matter what though I think we're going to be camping a night out here"

"Well let's keep moving so we don't increase our time here" Jeff says with authority in his voice, he sits up gently and picks Kurt's body up again "Were going to need to take lots of breaks and switch over with carrying Kurt"

"I know but at least were out" Sebastian grins, before pulling Kurt into his arms and mirroring the hold Jeff had on him.

"Our first taste of freedom is a camping trip" Jeff teases "thank god for Kurt not being able to realise were we are"

Sebastian and Jeff laugh at that before Jeff picks up the pillow case and they begin there long track.

* * *

**The moment you all been waiting for! Or is it?**


	25. How will I know?

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait lost my interent, was sick and was just plain upset!**

**I need your help though for the next chapter would you like Nick/Blaine scene of another Jeff/Kurt/Sebastian ? I have stuff planned for both but Im not sure about the ordering **

**Dont own glee! Mentions of rape/abuse**

* * *

Jeff and Sebastian continued their journey until the sun was completely set and neither boy could see more than a meter in front of them, they had made a good distance between the cabins but both were hesitant about stopping just yet with Kurt weakly breathing against Jeff's chest, having been changed between the boys twice more during the journey.

"Ssoo coold Jeffy" Kurt mumbles sadly, before tightening his grip on the blondes body trying to spread some warmth between them.

"I know buddy" Jeff whispers through his chattering teeth.

Sebastian watches the boys sadly, '_We should've thought this through better, we only brought food and water, not blankets or anything for the night times'. _Sebastian sighs in annoyance, feeling a headache coming on before he stops walking and drops to the ground from exhaustion.

"Seb it's going to be alright" Jeff assures worriedly, stopping behind Sebastian before hesitantly sitting down on the snow cradling Kurt in his lap.

"What are we going to do? It's snowing for god sakes Jeff! We have no blankets, we can't start a fire and Kurt's probably already caught something!" Sebastian screams at a terrified Jeff.

"Seb ccalm ddown" Kurt says weakly, his head gently resting in the crook of Jeff's neck.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Kurt!" Sebastian snaps harshly before ripping open the pillow case and pulling out a sandwich. He rips the wrapping open before taking a huge mouthful. Jeff and Kurt watch him; mouths open in shock until a sob from Kurt catches Sebastian's attention. Sebastian anger instantly leaves, his face quickly changing to concern.

"Look what you did Sebastard! Could you even try to be caring for once in your life?" Jeff screams before cooing gently at Kurt, rubbing his back.

"I doont wwanna ddie" Kurt sobs

Sebastian watches Kurt break down in shock, feeling his heart breaking slightly for the beautiful boy. "You're not going to die Kurt, I'm sorry for snapping I'm just worried" Sebastian weakly assures the boy, pulling the remainder sandwich in half and giving both sides to Jeff and Kurt.

Jeff tears up his piece giving half back to Sebastian. "You need your strength too I can't carry the both of you" Jeff jokes, earning a chuckle from Sebastian who takes the offered food.

"Wee ggnne need too cuuddlleee ttto ssttay wwarrmm" Kurt stutters from Jeff's lap, causing Sebastian to blush '_cuddling with Kurt, out here with only Jeff around….. Dammit Sebastian his sick keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!'_

_"_Don't talks Kurt just eat your food and go to sleep" Jeff tells the shivering boy, wrapping his thin arms around Kurt waist. Kurt nods off soon after finishing his food, head resting in the crook of Jeff's neck causing the boy to smile in endearment.

"Kind of hard to think his the oldest and you're the youngest isn't it?" Sebastian asks Jeff, a smile on his face from seeing Kurt looking so pure in his sleep '_He really is an angel'_

"His small and innocent" Jeff states rather than answers, causing Sebastian to frown at the boy.

"What that man and your father did doesn't change your innocence Jeff" Sebastian assures the boy, crawling to his side and wrapping an arm around his tiny waist '_God! I need to get a good meal into him when we get out of here' _

"It does though Sebastian! I still freak out anytime Nick's dad gets mad and me! Plus I cried when Mr Paula yelled and me in Spanish for texting in class, I god dam CRIED man do you know how embarrassing that is! Now I feel as though You, Blaine, Kurt and Nick are the only people I'm ever going to be safe around! I'm terrified that Nick's going to want things to go back to the way they were before we were raped but they can't Bastian and they won't because he saw it happen, he was pinned to the floor and watched as someone else had their way with me! If I didn't pass out I would've had to watch him go through the same thing! He must think I'm disgusting oh my god what if he breaks up with me after this? What if his parents kick me out? What if were bad for each other now Oh god I can't live without him god god GOD!" Jeff breaks down, dropping Kurt safely into Sebastian lap before he curls into himself on the snow sobbing for everything that's ever happened to be, every fear he's had and for how much love he has for Nick.

"Jeff calm down!" Sebastian demands, silencing the boy at once "Nick loves YOU Jeff always has and always will! He stuck with you even when you were with Blaine, he threatened to ruin my face when I tried to get in your pants and nothing will ever keep him from you, not even yourself Jeff! If his parents kick you out you can live with me! I have half my mansion to myself my parents would be more than happy for someone to come and settle me down a bit" Sebastian sooths the boy.

"Really?" Jeff sniffs, tears still run down his face but his sobs have subsided.

"Really, Jeff you've been through so much in your life! Let someone else take care of you"

"Like you're taking care of Kurt?"

"I think I may love him Jeff" Sebastian weakly admits, expecting mother Jeff to pounce on him yelling at him ruining the Klaine ship he loves so much however he wasn't expecting the silent.

"I know"

"Really?" Sebastian asks, wrapping his arms subconsciously tighter around Kurt when a strong wind blows through.

"I know you love him, and he loves you but you're not the love of his life Sebastian. And I don't think his your either" Jeff informs Sebastian wisely.

"How did you know Nick was yours though?" Sebastian asks defensively

"He came along when I needed someone the most, when there really was no love in my world"

"Kurt's done the same for me" Sebastian states, before deciding he's done enough talking for the night and lies down on the snow, trying to get himself and Kurt as comfortable as possible. Just as he falls asleep he hears a quite.

"There's someone else trust me Seb"

* * *

**Wow that ending didnt come off to well! oh well tootles noodels ;)**


	26. What does that mean?

**Hey guys look at this fast update! Get excited i'm going to update as much as possible this week since I was planing on finishing this before I go back to school, next tuesday boo!, so this, Isnt he lovely will be crazyiliy updated**

**Thanks to LaurenEP18 for helping me with this chappy and for always reviewing I love you and this chapter is for YOU!**

**Slight Mention of Rape/Slight medical talk**

* * *

Blaine and Nick sat on the edge of their hospital beds, dressed in casual clothes, waiting for Nicks parents to sign the release forms. Nick needed to change his bandages daily and use anti-septic cream on the wounds, Blaine only needing to keep his arm in a sling and changing his bandages 3 times a week. They were both using the same therapist, who specialized in PTSD, had meeting scheduled with her for twice a week for a month.

"Blaine! Nick! Guess what we have" Mrs Duval grins, entering the room carrying forms.

"Cake?" Nick teases with an eye roll

"Do you want cake sweetie? If so I can get you some on the way home! Do you want some cake too Blaine?"

"Mum I was joking" Nick laughs "Are those our release forms?"

"That they are! We're going home boys!" She cheers throwing her arms in the air with a flourish.

"Does Burt know where I'm going?" Blaine pipes in hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Sure does cupcake! He and Finn are coming over today to update you on everything going on with the investigation"

"Okay guys! Party over let's move out!"

"Finn!" Burt shouts to the giant boy, who currently was attempting cooking bacon and eggs in the kitchen that's full of smoke.

"I'm sorry dad I don't know what I did wrong! I was just trying to make mum and you some breakfast in bed" Finn shouts, moving out the way as Carole rushes into the room turning the stove off as Burt opens the windows.

"Finn sweetheart you didn't have to do that" Carole coos, rubbing her sons arm.

"I know but you guys were down at the station all night and I just wanted to help" Finn mutters self consciously

"It's the thought that counts buddy! Sit down I'll whip us up something edible" Burt teases

"Cool dude can we have some bacon I didn't burn it all I promise!" Finn says, forgetting completely about being embarrassed.

"Go take a shower and get changed Finn we're going to visit Blaine and Nick today" Carole informs her son with a smile of endearment.

"Cool! Are they still in hospital? Nick told me they were leaving soon and Blaine was staying with them until Cooper comes back to town and finds their own place to stay-!" Finn rambles, voice fading as he climbs the stairs.

"God I love how innocent that boy is" Burt sweetly says, a smile on his face.

"I know I don't even know how it happened though" Carole agrees before setting up the coffee machine, making sure to avoid Kurt Lima Bean  
blends. 30 minutes later Finn's stumbling down the stairs, hair styled and dressed in clean pants and shirt.

"Okay dig in guys!" Burt says gruffly before tucking into his eggs on toast, only allowing himself 2 pieces of bacon '_don't want Kurt to think I was slacking of just because his away' _

"Mum what did you guys talk about at the station last night?" Finn asks around a mouthful of egg, all silently waiting for Kurt to reprimand him for talking with his mouthful.

"They think they know were Kurt and the boys are" Burt answers mournfully

"Really? Where is he? Have they sent out officers? Do they need Puck, Jake and I to get the bad guys?" Finn was jumping around in his seat by now, wondering why his parents weren't out there hunting down his brother.

"We don't know for sure if he is there Finn we've had false leads before" Carole tells her son, noticing his confusion towards them.

"Oh right" Finn says sheepishly "Where are they looking now?"

"A cabin in the woods"

Nick and Blaine enter the Duval mansion hesitantly, Nick's mind being flooded with memories of Jeff and his own rape, Blaine's being flooded with happy memories of Kurt and his own times visiting here. Blaine pushes his own feelings aside upon seeing how pale his friends become "It alright Nick! They won't come back and Jeff was fine last I saw him" Blaine comforts his friend with a squeeze to his hand.

"We set up two rooms in the North wing" Kelly states before leading the way.

"What about my, uhh, bedroom?" Nick asks hesitantly, not really wanting to ever go back in that room.

"We didn't know if you wanted to still use it, plus crime scene people took half the stuff away for evidence so we put your clothes and stuff into a new room" Kelly hesitantly informs her son, not sure what his reaction would be. Nick hugs his mother tightly so she knows she made the right idea.

"Thank you mum" Nick whispers

"No problems let's get you boys settled in before I go to work" Mr Duval states before heading off towards the boys new room.

Driving towards the Duval house was pretty uneventful, except for Carole reminding Finn that Nick and Blaine were not related and to not joke that the mansion was secretly just a gay pad. Finally driving down the driveway of the Duval mansion Finn couldn't help but whistle. It was bigger than the Anderson mansion, even bigger the Motta's one and that family was rolling in money.

"This place is sweet!" Finn appreciates.

"It is so be on your best behaviour Finn this family has been through enough" Carole warns her son

"But they got their son back and we didn't!" Finn states confusedly

"I know honey but neither him nor Blaine came back in the best condition" Carole informs "Plus Jeff is still gone and his as good as a son to them."

"Jeff is the blond one right?" Finn asks innocently

"Yes that him" Burt answers before turning the car off and getting out

"I met him a Dalton once and he told me that if I ever insulted Kurt again he would incrassate me" Finn casually states, causing Carole and Burt to stop walking and face their son.

"What does incrassate mean?" Finn asks confused, hand scratching his head. Burt and Carole crack up laughing, as much as they could manage, at Finns antics before they continue their way towards the front door, which is open by Blaine.

"Hey guys! Come- what's wrong with Finn?" Blaine asks with a sad smile tugging on his lips.

"You might want to get Nick to explain why his boyfriend is planning on incrassate him" Burt laughs before pulling the boy he views as his son-in-law into a comforting hug.

"Nick! Finns needs to ask you something" Blaine yells

* * *

**Going to rest for awhile! Hopefully will update Isn't he lovely later tonight!**

**Also after this fic do you guys want a recovery sequeal? **


	27. Of cats and mice

**Hey everyone can I say WOW! Woke up with favourites, follows and my heart died a little when someone favourited and followed me as an authour! Chris Obsession this is for you!**

**Also the radom bold sentences are Blaine/Nicks converstation**

**Also to guest review he said yes to sequal I will do :D**

**Gun use**

* * *

"Okay guys we've got a kidnapping situation, 3 kids, approximately 10 kidnappers and a house in the woods. Crape, Johnson and Peterson you'll take the back door. Jackson, Thomas you take the left side door and Tony and I will take the front door we clear?" Voices crackle over a police issue radio.

"Clear sir" comes the response.

"Okay let's move out! Be careful we don't want any causality.

Dave Karofsky sat in his room, listening into the conversation on his own radio, smiling. '_Well little Kurtie seems like I'll be coming after you sooner than expected'. _Dave grabs his backpack, already filled with cash, blankets and food. Slinging it over his shoulder he heads out to his car, lying to Mrs Anderson that he'll take a parole to find the boys earning a "Bring them back alive I want to end them myself". Chucking his bag into the boot of his SUV Dave heads off into the woods, smirking with knowledge that no one would be able to stop him now. "I'm coming for you my little mouse".

* * *

"-eff wake up! Jeff" Sebastian's voice cuts through Jeff sleep, bringing him back to the reality of cold snow and a stiff back from sleeping on the floor.

"Mmm I'm up!" Jeff sleepily mumbles, sitting up and cracking his back.

"Jeeff" Kurt weakly says cradling his head in his hand.'

"I'm alright buddy, just sore. We need to head out soon I'm certain they're sending out a search party as we speak" Jeff announces, standing up before walking into the woods to relive himself.

"Seb, m'okay I can wwalk" Kurt weakly says, shoving himself up from Sebastian's lap and shakily standing up. His legs wobble dangerously before they give out collapsing under him and falling into Sebastian's lap with a pout. "You sure you want to do that again Kurt?" Sebastian asks sleepily.

"I'mm fine I can walk" Kurt protest sadly, looking up at Sebastian from his lap "Juust help mee"

Sebastian sighs loudly, knowing how stubborn Kurt will be. "Alright but you promise you'll say if you get tired, you're not a burden Kurt"

"Alright" Kurt agrees happily, Sebastian reaching out and wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him up.

"Woah Kurt takes it easy" Jeff worries as he see him trying to walk with Sebastian.

"I'mm fine promise, you guuys ccant keep ccarying me" Kurt tells Jeff before leaning into Sebastian's hold more his legs stop shaking and he sighs in relief "See!"

"Kurt…" Jeff begins, really not wanting Kurt to wear himself out but the look Sebastian shoots him makes him stop. Sebastian silently tells Jeff 'Let him wear himself out then we'll carry him again and he won't feel guilty'.Jeff silently agrees, bending over and picking up the pillow case. "Let's go! Say when you want to swap over okay?"

* * *

Nick and Blaine lay in Nick's new room, on his bed watching TV mindlessly. Blaine sighs before curling up on his side and throwing an arm around Nick. Nick grabs his hand tightly, finally asking what he been wondering since he escaped. "Tell me everything" Nick says, rolling over and facing Blaine.

"Are you sure Nick?"

"Yes"

Dave drives through the forest confused, '_Where the hell are they? They could of gotten- oooh yes' _pulling over Dave gets out the car and picks up a strip of cling wrap smiling. Looking around the area he sees two human shaped indents in the snow and foot prints heading further into the woods. Grinning Dave jumps back into his SUV following the track slowly.

**"We were in a room with just a bed and TV, they left us alone more or less until Kurt got sick.."**

"Seb" puff "Sebb slooww down ccant breath" Kurt chokes, chest heaving violently before he collapses into Jeff's awaiting arms.

"Shh its okay Kurt you did great" Jeff comforts before dropping down on the snow and cradling the exhausted boy in his lap.

"Thhank you" Kurt stutters before resting himself into Jeff's arms.

"We'll keep carrying you sweetheart, don't worry" Sebastian informs Kurt with a loving smile on his face, opening the pillow case and splitting one of the sandwiches into three parts, handing them around before plopping on the snow next to them.

"How far away from the cabin do you think we are?" Jeff asks Sebastian after they finish eating and Kurt nods off in his lap.

"10 miles maybe" Sebastian answers "It would take a day on foot for anyone to catch up with us"

"Let's not give them any time to catch up then" Jeff mutters before scooping up Kurt and waiting for Sebastian to continue their track"

**"Jeff father was part of this, with a gang of his called The Beatles, he refused to talk for 3 days…"**

Dave smiles as he finds another place with human shape indents in the snow '_I'm getting closer'_

"Seb, Did you hear that?" Jeff asks, stopping walking and listening intently

"Hear what?" Sebastian asks, stopping also before he hears the sound

"RUN!"

**"Oh god Blaine do you remember those guys who were always over Jeff's house?" Nick sadly asks**

**"Yes why?" Blaine answers**

**"One of them use to call himself Ringo"**

Sebastian and Jeff run through the forest, the sounds of a car getting closer with every passing second until. Jeff suddenly stumbles, sending Kurt flying to the floor with him. Sebastian whips his head around; he can see the car right behind Jeff, turning off and a man about to get out. Jeff notices too before screaming "RUN SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian hesitates; not wanting to leave them but seeing Jeff begging with his eyes Sebastian turns on his heels and runs as fast as he can. Guilt washes over him with every step but he powers on remembering the promise they made on getting out. Sebastian keeps running, even when his chest aches, he loses his shoes and his feet bleed out from being cut on rocks until he surface his feet keep hitting changes from snow to gravel.

Dave smiles as Jeff falls over, sending Kurt hurling towards the ground. Sebastian disappears but Dave doesn't mind he has Kurt now, beautiful, pure and perfect Kurt. Opening his glove compartment he pulls out the cold metal barrel of a gun with a smile, opening the car door and getting out.

Jeff watches Sebastian run with a smile, '_He made it', _before rolling on to his back and watching and a huge figure gets out the car. Looking closer Jeff gasps, it was Karofsky, and in his hand was a revolver.

"Get in the car pretty boy!"

* * *

"Sebastian kissed Kurt Nick, we ended up fighting and my mum came in. Things escalated, don't worry nothing happened to Jeff but Sebastian stabbed me in the arm. That all I remember"

Nick has tears streaming down his face; they had gone through so much in such a short amount of time. "I'm scared for them Blaine" he sobs, burying his face in his best friends chest.

"Me too Nicky me too"

* * *

**Review my loves **


	28. On the run

**Hey guys another update**

**Voilence/Threats/Girls being dumb and flirty**

* * *

Jeff was lying in the back seat of the SUV, his hands taped together in front of him and Kurt resting on his chest. Dave was driving on a dirt road, heading away from the woods, past the cabin and into the country side of Ohio. Farms full of cow, goats and hay barrels past by the window, ruining any hope Jeff could have of escape. Karofsky laugh madly as a sigh of disappointment escapes Jeff lips, "Can't run from me now pretty boy" Dave laughs.

"I'm not an idiot David! And stop calling me pretty boy" Jeff snarls, kicking the back of Dave's sit with his strong leg, a yelp of pain slips from Dave. "Ouch! You little bitch watch your moves or I swear I'll mess up Princess there" Dave stretches, the car swerving off the road as he turns his head to glare at Jeff. "I'm sorry, don't hurt him please" Jeff screeches his apology, sighing in relief when Dave regains control of the car. An hour passes in silence Jeff watching Dave in fear and Kurt in concern, Kurt hadn't stirred at all in the last two hours, and his leg brace had popped open from how swollen it now was.

"Where are we going" Jeff hesitantly asks, making eye contact with Dave through his mirror.

"Not that it's any of your business but there's a motel up ahead, we'll be staying there for the night until Kurt wakes up and helps me decide where we're going to go" Dave informs Jeff curtly before focusing back on the road.

"Wait, what do you mean Kurt tells you where we're going?" Jeff asks worriedly, subconsciously pressing his thighs tighter to Kurt hips in the most protective stance he could make.

"Kurt's choosing where we're going to live!" Dave states as if it the most obvious thing in the world "Your coming too, pretty little thing you are"

Jeff pales at this '_He thinks we're living with him? What the hell! Oh god, he's going to move us away. His mentally unstable and weighs twice as much as either one of us! How the hell are we getting out of this oh god-'_Jeff brain panics, trying to stay calm but his last shred of control has been shattered and Jeff allows himself to sob.

Dave smirks as he hears Jeff cries filling the car '_good little bitch deserves it! God I can't wait until I make him mine..' _With a happy grin on his face Dave keeps on driving. Jeff's cries quieting as he falls asleep.

Later that night Dave drives into a small town, quickly stopping to top his car up with gas. Heading into the gas station he grabs some microwave burgers, noodles and sodas, making sure to get diet coke for Kurt '_I've seen his refusing to drink regular'_. Paying for his purchases, he asks the bottle blond girl for directions to the motel, he never really knew if one was up here, she flirty writes them down on a piece of paper for him, signed with a name and number.

"Call me if you want some fun while you're here sweetheart" She drools as she shoves her breasts over the counter in what she presumed to be a sexy pose.

"Thank you but I already have the most beautiful person in the world" Dave sighs dreamily, taking the plastic bag handed to him over the counter.

"Dang shame now isn't it" She drools before throwing him a wink.

Dave jumps into the car, cheeking both his boys are still asleep, before he follows the direction listed to a dingy motel. Driving the car into the darkest side of the parking lot, Dave gets out grabbing his wallet and keys, locking the door behind him as he enters the lobby. The lobby has dirty multi coloured couches around a coffee table covered in magazines and newspapers. Pot plants clutter the floor and any table surface with space. Behind the old wooden desk a man, in his late thirty smiles at Dave. "Looking for a room to have some fun in hey kid?" the man jokes, leaning behind his desk to grab key before Dave has even made it to the counter.

"Could say that" he mumbles "How much for the night?"

"$100 for this room, its father away from the other so you can be as loud as you like" the man jokes, playfully jabbing Dave's shoulder before working the register and taking Dave's money and handing over the keys "Enjoy buddy"

Dave swiftly exits, hopping back into his car before driving down to room 20. It a small cabin, placed father away from all the cabins but not far enough for Dave to let his guard down, he parks the car behind the building before cutting the engine and turning around and facing he toys.

"Jeff!" he coo's, gently prodding at the boys shoulder earning a groan in response "Wake up or I'll hurt your Kurtie right now" Jeff bolts up at this, almost smashing his head into the roof. Dave smirks before getting out of the car and opening the back door, pulling Jeff out of the car by his wrist. "Move" he demands, the barrel of his gun resting behind his neck. Jeff walks towards the front door before Dave shoves him into the wall next to the door, Jeff stay still as Dave put the keys into the door and unlocking the door and throwing it open, they enter a room with a fluffy king size bed dead centre, dark bedding covering it, a TV is perched from the roof and some counters, a kettle, a mini fridge and a microwave make up a small kitchen. A wooden door lays open showing a bathroom in the darkness. Jeff stumbles, falling onto the bed as Dave laughs "stay here beautiful, going to get Kurt and the food"

Jeff obeys, sitting on the bed and watching the door nervously, waiting for Dave to come back with Kurt. Jeff didn't want that monster to have anytime alone with Kurt but he wouldn't risk Kurt's life over his paranoia so he sits with his tapped hand on his lap watching as Dave carries Kurt and a bag of food into the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Here" Dave says, plopping Kurt on the bed and fishing out some noodles and burgers before chucking them at Jeff "cook these I'm taking a shower"

Jeff nods, jumping up and heading towards the kitchen, "Oh and Jeff!" Dave shouts catching the boys attention "you run and ill cut Kurt's stomach out okay"

Jeff nods jerkily, turning on the full kettle and placing on of the burgers into the microwave. Waiting for the food to cook, Jeff opens the shelves under the counter finding plastic plates and some cutlery. Filling the noodles with the water, Jeff sighs looking over towards where Kurt lay, on his stomach curled around one of the pillows.

DING

Jeff opens the microwave, shoving another burger in before putting the one he made onto a plate, almost dropping it as he hears a weak "Jeffy where are we?" from Kurt.

"Were at a motel love" Jeff coos the confused boy "It's Dave Kurt, his gone crazy thinking we want to live with him."

"Wha?" Kurt asks, rubbing his face in confusion, his question are however answered by Dave entering the room, wearing plaid pants and a black tank top.

"Kurt!" He screams "Your awake are you okay baby?"

"Dave?" Kurt asks even more confused.

"Yea it's me babe, were safe now and you me and Jeff are going to live together, not in new York though that's where they expect but perhaps England you like all the European fashion"

"I donn wanna goo witth yyou" Kurt cires, kicking Dave in the thigh "Taaake mmmee bbackk I wwannt BBwaine"

"Your confused love, you don't love Blaine you love me" Dave coo's, placing gentle kisses on Kurt's face.

"NO!" Kurt screams "BWAINE!"

"SHUT UP!" Dave screams, his fist connecting with Kurt face.

Kurt gasps, his hand grabbing his face in shock. Dave looks down at him with anger before storming over to Jeff, shoving the boy out of the way and grabbing some food, storming out the cabin. The sound of something heavy being dragged in front of the door trapping the boys.

"J-jeff?" Kurt cries out

"K-urt oh god are you okay?" Jeff asks, climbing on the bed and pulling the crying boy into his arms.

"I'm ookay" he sobs clutching onto Jeff's dirty shirt tightly "Yoou kkay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart" Jeff answers "Come on we need to eat something"

"Iiiis tthat diet ccoke?" Kurt asks pointing to the counter where a two litter bottle sat

"Yes, I think Dave's liked you for a while now Kurtie"

* * *

**Review**


	29. A deal with the devil

**Hello guys! i'm about to watch the newest episode of glee so to all my sobbing fangirls please enjoy this angsty darkness**

**Rape/Swearing**

* * *

Jeff and Kurt sat side by side on the bed, eating the food like starving animals. Just as Jeff stands up to put the wrappers in the bin, the door flies open and Dave enters the room again, his gun hanging from his belt.

"Kurtie" Dave coo's "Are we going to be good now?"

Kurt refuses to look at him, keeping his eyes trained on the blanket that's covering him. Dave however doesn't like this reaction, stalking over towards Jeff and grabbing the back of his neck tightly. Kurt eyes snap up from the bed as Jeff's pained cries fill the room. Dave smiles wickedly, forcefully stroking Jeff's cheek with the gun before repeating "Are we going to be good now?"

"Yes! don't hurt him, I'll be good I promise" Kurt pleas, eyes never leaving the gun that's tracing over Jeff's face.

"I might need a little convincing about that sweetheart" Dave huskily says, putting the gun back into his belt before shoving Jeff onto the bed, earning a yelp of surprise from the boy.

"What do you want?" Kurt asks fearfully, watching as Dave creeps closer towards where his sitting on the bed.

"I want you" Dave punctuates every word before he reaches Kurt and grabs his face, Jeff screams "Don't touch him" scratching and pulling at Dave's legs but Dave just delivers a harsh blow to his stomach knocking him off the bed.

"Please don't make him watch this Dave" Kurt begs around the tears falling down his face.

"So you will do this" Dave asks, grabbing Kurt's thigh "If I lock him in the bathroom?"

Kurt thinks '_I can't make Jeff go through this again, I don't want this to happen but I can't let Jeff get hurt. Oh god his going to-to rape me!' _Kurt violently cries knowing his fate but nods his head in acceptance '_A deal with the devil'_

Dave wickedly smiles, before hoping off the bed and grabbing Jeff arms, throwing him into the bathroom "NO! KURT DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM I SWEAR TO GOD-!"

"Shut up or I'll shoot him afterward" Dave threatens before slamming the door shut in his face and locking it. Turning on his heel Dave walks towards a cowering Kurt. "Clothes off" he demands

Kurt sobs more as he weakly pull his sweater off over his head, bringing the shirt up with him. Next his drags the now useless knee brace of his leg, pulling his pants down with it, leaving him in nothing but boxers. Kurt shakes violently, not from the cold but the fear of being exposed to someone who wasn't Blaine. Dave stands completely naked in front of Kurt smiling at what he sees "Once those bruises heal up you'll be my real life porcelain doll"

Kurt breathing picks up violently as Dave crawls up the bed until his sitting on his heels, pulling off Kurt's boxers. "Now that's a surprise" Dave says in shock upon seeing Kurt's cock "You're almost 7 inches not bad"

Kurt blushes, feeling ashamed of being put on display like this. When Dave leans down for a kiss, he cannot stop the whimpers of fear that escapes his lips. "Don't be scared Kurtie just showing you all you missed out on with your tiny boyfriend"

Kurt cries silently as Dave kisses all down his body, sucking hickey in randomly place until his suddenly kneeling above Kurt's face, showing Kurt what he had feared 10 inches of Dave cock force its way past Kurt lips and into his throat. "No gag reflex either, well aren't you just born for sex"

Kurt cries out in pain as Dave roughly fucks his mouth, coughing as Dave's come fill his mouth. "Took you to be a swallower, just have to train you to do that" Dave teases before reaching down under the blankets and grabbing Kurt thighs, throwing his leg's over Dave's shoulder. Kurt screams as his leg is abused and the muscles forced to stretch, however upon feeling Dave cock enter him Kurt whole body fills with pain, blood already leaking down his ass from how huge Dave is.

"God so tight Kurt" Dave appreciates before violently thrusting into Kurt, panting like a pig and sweating all over him. Kurt chokes from the smell, heaving a few times until his body finally give in, letting Dave have his way with it. Kurt imagines his with Blaine, wrapped around each other making love to romantic music. Blaine takes his time, wanting to give Kurt as much pleasure as possible. However his image is ruined by a practically violent thrust from Dave and splashes of hot come filling his ass.

"Kurt" he moans, before falling on top of the boy and suffocating him.

"Geff off" Kurt demands weakly from under Dave's chest, causing Dave to sit up quickly pulling half his cock out at once earning a scream of Kurt.

Looking down on the sheets Dave see's blood, a lot of it but not enough for it to kill him "Kurt" he pleas to the sobbing boy.

"Get it out of me you bastard" Kurt screams at Dave, smacking his hands into Dave's chest

Dave slowly pulls out, guilt washing over him at how much damage he caused his love. "Kurt I'm sorry love I didn't realize you wouldn't be ready for that, don't worry next time we'll take it slow" he coo's

"Who said there was a next time" Kurt screams, gasping as Dave's fist once again collides with his face.

"We're in love Kurt, you and I, Jeff too soon don't act like such a bitch just because I made a mistake" Dave screams before throwing the bathroom door open, his eyes meeting with a crying Jeff, who pushes past him and runs to Kurt's side. Dave collects some towel and a first aid kit before heading back towards the bed.

"Here" Dave says chucking the towels at Jeff "Clean him up whilst I'll go buy you some clothes"

"Sex for clothes huh?" Jeff screams Dave ignores him before leaving the room. Dragging the bench in front of the door again to make sure they don't escape

"Jeffy" Kurt cries, clutching onto the boy's shirt "I'm sorry you had to go through that again"

"Don't you dare apologize for what that nutcase did" Jeff states before wrapping Kurt up in the towels and dragging him into the bathroom to clean him up properly.

* * *

**Please don't hate me :S**


	30. Nameless Faces

**Another lovely update! Now let's all take a moment to appreciate Blaine's ass shot, how extra hot Kurt looked in this, Adam and all his cuteness, how annoyed I am at Rachel and mostly how hilarous Baby got back is.**

**I was so upset though that the warblers can't win something without cheating, its a bad story line and also a bad message to send to the kids watching. My heart shattered at sad Jeff's face. All in all though I don't think i'll be watching the next season of glee tbh**

* * *

Jeff put two of the towels in the bottom of the bathtub, before filling it slowly with warm water. Kurt was moaning in pain, lying on the bathroom floor on his stomach next to Jeff. Jeff couldn't help the tears that slowly fell down his face. Once the bath was filled so the towels were just above the water level he turns to saying "I'm going to clean you up okay, lay on your stomach so I won't get too much water in there"

"Okay I trust you Jeff do what you can" Kurt informs Jeff, a weak smile of trust on his face. Jeff cups Kurt face, resting their foreheads together to comfort Kurt before gently scooping him up and placing him so the towels are elevating his hips.

Jeff picks up a face washer, pouring some anti-sceptic cream onto it placing it delicately on Kurt's butt. Kurt gasps from the sting, Jeff quietly coo's "Shhh", before the pain lessens and he sighs gently. Jeff washes the blood from Kurt's thighs and soon his pulling the plug and wrapping towels around the smaller boy, lifting him from the bath and placing him on the counter.

"Th-ank you Jeff" Kurt tells the other boy, leaning forward's and allowing Jeff to wrap him up in his arms, flinching when Jeff's arm accidently brushes against his butt.

"I think there might be some paracetamol in the kit" Jeff says, picking up the first aid kit and pulling out a box of pain killers. He walks out of the bathroom, returning later with a cup of water.

"Jeff what was it like after you were raped?" Kurt hesitantly asks, accepting the pills and water from Jeff.

"It didn't hurt too bad, bit of blood and a lot of embarrassment but before we were brought down to the basement Nick and I talked and cried about it letting it all out. I think only you guys can touch me though without a breakdown though because I'm really not sure I can trust anyone. These are people we know, people we see at the shops, at school or at dinner parties. I really wish it was just nameless faces Kurt, then I could've gone my life never knowing if I walk past someone related to them, someone who knew them or their family. Do you know what I mean?"

"I understand, your own parent is involved Jeff as well as Blaine's it make you wonder who you can truly trust" Kurt weakly responds, his head dropping forwards and resting on Jeff's shoulder. "I have an idea though..."

"What idea?" Jeff whispers to Kurt who's almost falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Do we have any paper?" Kurt whispers directly into Jeff's ear, the other boy looking around before pulling out an instruction papers from the first aid kit.

"We have this" Jeff answers, wondering what Kurt could possibly use paper for.

"Do we have anything to write with?" Kurt asks once again, weakly lifting himself up again trying to ignore how tired he feels.

Jeff picks Kurt up, careful not to touch his bruised hips or butt, carrying him bridal style into the kitchen, placing him on the counter once more before searching the room, a look under the bed finds him a pen '_Probably dropped by a past guest'_ Jeff walks back to Kurt, rubbing the pen over one of the pages until it starts working. "Now what" Jeff asks Kurt, who lying with his back against the wall and his legs in the air.

"Write, Kurt Hummel and Jeffry Sterling call Lima, Ohio Police station on the sheet then hide them in the cupboards, under the sink in the bathroom anywhere someone will see but Dave won't" Kurt instructs Jeff

"Kurt!" Jeff exclaims a smile gracing his face for the first time since they been with Dave, '_Feels like it's been longer than a mere day', _"That's genius"

Jeff hide 3 in the cupboards, placing them so the wooden supports up the top holds them, hiding one in the bathroom cupboard and laundry hamper and shoving the last one in a large green pot plant in the corner of the room burying it slightly.

The sound of a car pulling up outside causes Jeff to chuck the pen back under the bed and the now torn instruction manual in the first aid kit, running into the bathroom to dispose of it. Jeff is back by Kurt side, arms wrapped tightly around the boy only covered in towels. The scraping on the metal bench causes both the boy's to shiver. When Dave fling the door open both boys are surprised by the sunlight seeping in, '_It's morning?'_ Jeff thinks confused by how out on sync they are with time now.

Dave enters the room quickly, slamming the door shut behind him and chucking the bag of clothes on the floor. "I guessed your sizes, get dressed why I wash the sheets" Dave informs the captives, before pulling the sheet and the blanket Kurt was using off the bed and taking them into the bathroom to wash in the slightly red stained tub.

Jeff carries Kurt to the bed before picking up the bags and going through the clothes, they were Wall Mart clothes but there were enough layers and jackets to keep both boys warm enough. The clothes in Kurt size are lose fitting jeans, two under shirts, a button up with crowns on it, a black vest, a grey waist coat and black sneakers. Jeff clothes are loose jeans, a belt, a tank top, lose blank long sleeve shirt, red hoodie and a large black waist coat and purple sneakers.

Soon after they are dressed and considerably warmer Dave exits the bathroom, himself dressed in clean pants, shirt and wearing a winter jacket of his own. He nervously looks between the boys before asking "Do you like the clothes?"

Jeff hold back a laugh, they were hostages it wasn't like they truly cared about the clothes they were given so long as they had some. "They're very nice for wall mart brand Dave you must of searched a lot" Kurt says, catching Jeff of guard but earning a happy smile from Dave.

"I knew you'd like them; now let's get on the road its 14 more hours until we reach Oklahoma" Dave tells the boys before reaching down and picking up his backpack "Carry Kurt to the car Jeff we don't want any trouble"

Jeff quickly scoops Kurt up again, however he asks "Why are we going to Oklahoma?"

"I have a farm there, we go there for our holidays and on weekends for horse riding and hunting" Dave informs the boy, placing his hand on the butt of the gun as the boy's exit the motel room and head towards the car "Get in the back he demands" as he unlocks the car. Once the boys are settled in he drives the reception, only leaving the car for a split second to drop the key in a letterbox before they begin their long drive.

"We're going to wait until the police lose our trail, then we'll run away to Europe I promise Kurt" 

* * *

**Reviews :D**


	31. Little Mice

**Time for a tiny party guys! its the 30th chapters!  
Wooo :D I was only orignally planing on 10 chapters but I guess that isn't happening.**

**Im back at school now, year 11 booo, so I will update around my homework and sleeping patterns.**

**Also If you know anything about guns please share since I know nothing :D  
Also I though of a cool little one shot i'm going to write instead of updating Isn't he lovely, because I work like that but I should update that fic tonight/Tomorrow **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff and Kurt lay in the back of the van again, legs tangled together in the hope of spreading warmth. The cradled hot chocolates, from some gas station they stopped at, close to their bodies. Kurt tapped Jeff's foot with his good one, catching said boys attention. Kurt tilts his head towards where Dave's been driving for almost 10 hours, and then he presses his head against the back of the chair miming a sleeping person, silently asking '_How tired does he look?'_ Jeff hesitantly turns his neck, peering over the back of Dave's seat and seeing Dave's eyes staying closed for a longer time with every blink he takes. Dave shakes his head every time they open but it has no effect because as soon as he blinks again his eyes remain closed. Jeff turns his head back to Kurt giving a worrying nod silently replying '_We should be stopping soon'_

Both boys knew that even if they did stop they wouldn't run, fear paralysing them in Dave's web. Kurt moves his legs, feeling a painful cramp coming on in his still injured one when a whine of pain escapes his lips. Dave head flies up, eyes flying up to the review mirror to check on what trouble was happening to Kurt. Upon seeing Kurt was fine Dave's attention goes back to the road, a smile of relief passing his face as he realises they entered a small town, the sign of a motel glowing ignorantly red at the end of the street. Dave pulls into the parking lot, parking in the darkest corner before parking and turning around in his seat to face his hostages.

Dave clears his throat before croaking "There's a motel up ahead, you know the drill boys run and not only will I kill you but I'll make you watch as a slowly cut the other one apart okay?" Dave says, faking sweet innocence.

Jeff and Kurt gulp nervously before nodding in agreement, '_We already have a different plan anyway'_ they both thinks smiling at the notes they hide in the gas station while Dave was inside, using a note book and pen they found in the car. As Dave jumps out of the car and heads into the reception Jeff rips two more notes from the books, quietly opening the door and running up to the mail box outside the reception. Breathing heavily he shoves the notes in, looking through the mirror he sees Dave talking to someone behind the desk. Not wanting to waste any more time he turn and quickly bolts back to the car, occasionally stumbling on the dirt but luckily never falling. Just as he flings open the door Kurt has a napkin ready to wipe he shoes. Closing the door at the exact same moment Dave emerges from the reception Jeff lets out a huge sigh of relief, trying to control his panting before Dave reaches the car and Kurt throwing the now dirty napkin under the seat.

Dave hops back into the car, oblivious to the slight pant coming from Jeff and the new position both boys are sitting in he drives the car towards the connecting L shape building of the motel. They park next to one other car, a SUV that looks like it belongs to a family. Dave pulls his jacket over the gun before shouldering his bag and getting out of the car, motioning for the captives to follow. Jeff pulls Kurt into his arms, following obediently contemplating where or not they could sneak at note under one of the other doors.

Entering the new room they see two beds, wooden with cream blankets covering, a slightly larger kitchen, with a fridge, washer dryer hybrid machine and stove top, the door to the bathroom and two couches around a large flat screen TV. '_He spent more money on this room' _Kurt thinks, looking up at Jeff's face from his arms he can tell the other boys thinking the exact same thing.

"I got us this room for 2 nights" Dave says before putting another bag full of easy meals on the cabinet. Opening his backpack on one of the beds he pulls out a clean pair of pyjamas "I'm taking a shower if you run Ill chase you down and make you watch me killing that nice family next door" Dave threatens, causing Jeff and Kurt's hands the start shaking. Dave hadn't ever threatened anyone besides them. '_Would he kill an innocent family? Could we run? How many children are there next door?"_ they both think before silently agreeing on not risking anyone else life. They both nod in defeat as Dave heads towards the bathroom throwing over his shoulder "Wash the clothes why you wait boys"

Jeff settles Kurt down on one of the couches, playing around with the TV remote before they both agree to watch the news silently, hoping for some signs of rescues coming. After 10 minutes of mindlessly watching a report on a killer squirrel gone wild Jeff stands up and goes through Dave's bag. Pulling out the clothes to wash when he find a small box. Wide eyes dart to the bathroom door where he can still hear the shower running and Dave's deep voice singing he hesitantly opens the box. Bullets, a box of bullets sit in Jeff's hands.

"Jeff what are those?" Kurt asks hesitantly towards the now torn boy.

"Bullets" Jeff replies in an airy voice, suddenly an idea strikes him. '_I can't throw them out without being caught but I could innocently wash them'_ A huge grin covers his face before grabbing two clean sets of Pyjamas, changing him and a questioning Kurt into them.

"What are you going to do Jeff?" Kurt asks for the hundredth time

"This little mouse is doing the washing" He grins before throwing the clothes and bullets into the dyer silently praying '_Please work'._

* * *

**_Review?_**


	32. Be safe!

**KLEX KLEX KLEX**

**Im back sorry for the wait ive had school and been sick!**

**Plus I need some respect I did 5 hours of maths homework today**

**Character Death**

**If I owned Glee it'd be a porno**

* * *

David exited the bathroom, cleaned up and looking exhausted. He smiles happily seeing that the boys had put some washing through '_They're getting domestic already-'_. Both boys were in their plaid pyjamas; Jeff's being too short in length and Kurt's too broad. Dave smiles happily at them wearing his clothes taking in their appearances. Kurt's hair all messed up from not being brushed for a while and Jeff's normal bleach blond has faded to a natural dirty blonde. Both boys had dropped a lot of weight, not a hint of fat coating either stomach and their cheek bones have become more prominent. Other all both boys look seconds away from death, yet still so beautiful.

Dave opens the fridge, pleased that theirs some fresh milk amongst bottled water in there. Opening a white overhead cabinet he pulls out two mugs before filling them with milk. Smiling he makes his way over to the boys, who are watching the TV with great interest, before standing in front of them making both of their heads snap up.

"Drink" he commands, placing the cups in both boys' hands. Both hesitantly drink; glad to have something besides water and gas station food in their stomachs but not wanting Dave's attention to go to the TV. When they finish Dave takes the mugs back to the kitchen placing them in the sink, his eyes finally zone onto the TV, a fist flying onto the cabinet at a Video of Burt Hummel standing outside his house, Carole, Finn, standing by his side "Turn it up" he screams, Jeff's hands shake violently as he turns the volume up.

"- please if you have Kurt with you he's my boy and I really want him home safe" Burt firmly tells the camera, however tears stream down his face. He walks to Carole and Finn's side, throwing arms around Carole's waist and Finn's shoulders

Nick steps forward next, Blaine coming two seconds later before he chokes out "Jeff if you can hear this be safe 6 we will come and find you-" Tears however stop him from continuing, turning into Blaine's arms and resting his head on his best friends shoulder.

Blaine finishes off the interview with "I love you Kurt be safe" before a police man walks them back into the Hummel's house.

Silence takes over as the TV turns to a new reported faking sympathy, photos of both boys flashing up on the screen and a tip line number underneath. However all hell breaks loose when Dave's face comes up, his height and build next to him under the banner "Suspected Subject".

Dave stalks over towards Kurt, ripping him off the couch by his hair. Kurt screams out as his dragged across the floor, Jeff screaming "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" As Dave pulls out the gun from his pyjama pants, opening the bag and looking for the bullets.

Jeff gulps, suddenly regretting what he did as Dave tips all the contents of his bag out, throwing clothing and water bottles around before turning his murderous eyes towards Jeff. " . " He seethes, storming over towards a cowering Jeff and lifting him by the front of his shirt. A knock on the door sends his eyes flying from Jeff's face

"Hello?" Comes a hesitant high pitched voice, Dave silently throws Jeff on the floor before straitening up his clothes and heading towards the door.

"Hello" Dave answers the door politely, showing the face of a large black women peering into the room.

"I don't know what you're doing in here but me and my daughters are trying to sle- Kurt is that you?" The woman asks, fear taking over her face as she sees her daughters best friend, said best friend who has been kidnapped.

Dave yanks her into the room, a hand covering her mouth to prevent the screaming. "Who the hell are you?" Dave demands before dragging her into the kitchen where he violently shoves her into a cabinet.

"stop" Kurt screeches, his eyes foggy with unshed tears.

"I'm Mrs Jones! I swear to god you better let them go" She demands, opening her mouth to scream for someone to call the police. However she never got a chance to make a sound before Dave pulled the knife violently across her throat, blood spraying all over the room from her beautiful neck.

Kurt freezes, mind and body going completely numb, and his best friend's mother was dead. '_Because of me'_

A frozen and unresponsive Kurt is lifted gruffly over Dave's shoulder, and dragged out of the room. Jeff quickly stands up, feeling sick to his stomach before running after them, the Image of Mrs Jones burned into his mind. Mrs Jones door was open, craning his neck though Jeff can see no one is in there, and the car was missing. '_How long until someone finds her?' _he wonders as his shoved into the carnext to Kurt, who looks more in shock then himself.

"I—"Jeff tries to comfort but he can't even process his thoughts lets alone communicate with Kurt.

They speed out of the motel, down the highway and off onto yet another country road away from yet another chance of freedom. Dave hands grip the steering wheel tights, Mrs Jones blood spattered all over his pyjama shirt and hands. He's muttering incoherent words to himself, also shocked by what he had done. The sun has begun to rise, feeling like mere seconds for Jeff as the sky is painted an innocent and happy pink.

"Why?" Is muttered by Kurt sounding as though he said it through a megaphone due to the silence surrounding them all.

"I warned you" Dave answers, his voice cold and void of emotion.

Back in the room, Mrs Jones body lies the colours of the TV dancing over her features as the press conference with the captives family replays.

"Be safe 6 we will come and find you "

* * *

**So that was kinda sudden but I dreamt this up and I couldn't stop myself**

**Also Sebastard next chappy**


	33. AN & Chapter 33 SP

**Hello my loves :D**

**I'm here to let you know this fic will be update I just have writers block so please send some suggestion for this fic**

**Enjoy this starting snippet **

* * *

_Sebastian hesitates; not wanting to leave them but seeing Jeff begging with his eyes Sebastian turns on his heels and runs as fast as he can. Guilt washes over him with every step but he powers on remembering the promise they made on getting out. Sebastian keeps running, even when his chest aches, he loses his shoes and his feet bleed out from being cut on rocks until he surface his feet keep hitting changes from snow to gravel. _

Sebastian runs until his chest is heaving, feet are bleeding and his head is hammering. Slowing down he collapses in the middle of the road. Taking deep breaths he allows his protesting body a moment to rest, taking in his surroundings. He was on a gravel road, white pine trees framing either side of the road. The road looks endless, he'd been running on it for what he presumes as 30 minutes and he still couldn't see the end of the road.

'_I left them!' _He realizes, guilt flooding him.

'_I left them with the maniac knowing they were both in danger! How could I do that?'_

_'What if they die? That's my entire fault, this is my entire fault'_

Guilt ridden, Sebastian pushes his weak body off the road. He runs, literally running away from his problems. Blood pours from his feet, his body protest with each pounding of his feet on the gravel. He runs until the trees separate from the road, spreading out wider and forming more lanes on the road.

White lines appear and the road surfaces smoothen. Metal road railings frame the road, replacing the forest and Sebastian still runs on Jeff voice screaming "RUN SEBASTIAN!" powering him on. The sun hangs in the middle of the sky now, his body beginning to sweat despite the low temperature. Sebastian legs begin to quiver as the outline of a town comes into his line of sight.

Sebastian stumbles violently, trying to continue in his run before his legs give out under him and his vision goes black. His head connects with the road with a loud thud.30 minutes later Red and blue lights flash over his body and a car screeches to a halt. "Code red gets an ambulance to Lima, Highway 2 STAT! I REPEAT AMBULANCE LIMA HIGHWAY 2 STAT"


	34. Paler than Kurt

**So sorry guys! I mixed up the chappys thanks for informing me :D I feel like an idiot hahaha**

**COME WHAT MAAAAAAAYYYYYY I WILLLL LOVVVE YOU UNTIL MY DYYYING DAY!**

**Hey gleeks :D sorry for the huge break i've been swamped with stuff enjoy Pt 2 though**

**Also huge shout out and thank you to my Niffler MonkHerrick for giving me the idea of Jeff being sick :) and i'm sorry for taking that and twisting it into what i did :D**

* * *

Sebastian wakes up in a hospital room, the tall white walls closing in on the bed he was lying in. An IV drip runs a bag of fluids and what he presumes painkillers into his body, the needle sitting painlessly in his hand. Looking down on the bed he sees his body wrapped up in two fluffy blankets and a remote to control the bed resting in a holder.

'_Bingo' _Sebastian cheers as he reaches to get the remote, pressing the nurse button. A ding sounds out and light on top of his room's door lights up. Dropping the remote Sebastian allows himself to close his eyes. Memories assault the bottom of his eyelids, running with Kurt, Jeff falling and dropping Kurt, a car, Karofsky-.

"Sebastian! You're awake" a deep voice breaks his thoughts, opening his eyes his met with none other than his father. Dr Mark Smythe.

"Dad" Sebastian cries, opening his arms to allow his father to embrace him. "I missed you so much I'm so sorry"

"Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong my boy" Dr Smythe coo's at his son, a hand soothing his back over the green hospital gown.

"I left them" Sebastian mutters, voice full of self-hatred "He came for us and I couldn't help them so I ran"

"Who came for you?" Dr Smythe asks, worried for the answer. The police had come back from the cabin with Mrs Anderson and the Beatles but the boys had escaped by then. No one knew where they were and search parties were being set up to head out tomorrow to find the boys, at least until Sebastian was identified.

"We need the police, we-we n-need to tell them so they'll help and can save them I cannot lose them dad we need police and the army and Kurt's dad! Yea he has a gun we can shoot him and save them" Sebastian rambles, trying to get out of the hospital bed to inform the police.

"Calm down son, there's officers in the hall I'll get them but you need to calm down! You're severely dehydrated and malnourished son you need to rest before you do anything else" Dr Smythe informs, helping his son get back into bed before fetching the officers.

Half an hour later the officers leave Sebastian's room, tears in there and a goal in sight.

**Find David Karofsky.**

…..4 days later…..

BANG

BANG

BANG

Kurt knocks on a wooden door watching as Jeff coughed violently, his chest heaving in deep breaths between coughs. Crawling away from the door he wraps the last blanket around Jeff's shoulder Kurt wraps his arms around his blonde friend.

They had made it to Karofsky ranch, a 4 acre land with a huge house, two barns one of which they were currently locked in and a stable full of horses. There weren't any other animals on the farm; however Dave didn't intend to stay long so it wasn't required.

"K-Kurt y-you n-need a bl-anket too" Jeff protest weakly, teeth chattering from the cold before another coughing fit takes over.

"I don't you're sick you need them more than me" Kurt assures, trying to contain his own shivers.

Crawling away from Jeff, Kurt resumes slamming his fist into the barn door screaming "DAVE" with each hit. They hadn't seen the kidnapper for almost two days, and although it was nice change from the fear both boys needed food, water and warmth.

Unlike all the other hours Kurt spent knocking, there's the sound of footsteps running towards the barn. Kurt instantly crawls back to Jeff's side and protectively places his body in front of the boys. The old door is thrown open and an angry Dave barges in. He stops in his tracks at the sight of both boys.

Jeff is paler then Kurt, with lips tinting blue and cheeks flushes red. His eyes are glazed and constantly drooping closed. Kurt looks like his in agony, his knuckles red and bleeding, his leg now uselessly stuck out from his body.

"Oh god oh god" he whispers, '_At this rate they'll both die before we even get anywhere! I don't mind about Jeff too much but I can't lose Kurt…wait! I could use this to my advantage..'_

A wicked grin takes over Dave's face, causing the boys to cower away in fear. They both knew this look. "Kurtie" Dave teases walking closer and standing in front of the boy.

"Jeff looks a little sick doesn't he?" Dave teases; he drops onto the dirty floor and cups Kurt's cheek. "Would be a shame if I didn't take him to a doctor wouldn't it?"

"Please!" Kurt begs, tears forming in his eyes and his body shivers from the unwelcome touch "I'd do anything just please take him to a hospital"

"Anything hey?" Dave rolls the words of his tongue "Come inside and warm up boys" Dave offers, scooping Kurt into his arms and waiting for a weak Jeff to stumble to his feet. They walk down an ice covered path, Jeff holding onto Dave's elbow as to not trip.

As they enter the house, heat engulfs both their frozen bodies and the sigh in relief. Now that he's warmed up, Jeff allows what happened to sink in '_Kurt will do whatever he says!'_

"I d-don't need a d-doctor I'm fine" He stammers out, trying to contain the next fit of coughs from taking over.

"Now now Jeffrey! No need to be protective Kurt's doing that for you now" Dave leers at the boy in his arms, Kurt gulping in fear.

"Sit here" Dave command, dropping Kurt on a red couch in front of a fire place. The room looks like any normal loggers room. Cheap furniture, shabby carpet and dim lighting, Jeff runs to Kurt's side before hissing I his ear

"Wh-hat are y-you d-doing?"

"Jeff you remember our promise don't you? I see and opportunity for you to get out! Take it I'll be fine"

"K-urt no" Jeff protest, coughing violently as something splatters down his chin. Blood.

"Please Jeff! Go and tell them everything I'll leave clues as much as I can and if we leave the country I'll beg for London, tell the police this and tell Blaine I love him so much" Kurt whispers, wiping the blood of Jeff's chin with his thumb and trying to contain his tears. Jeff doesn't try to control himself, leaning forwards and latching his arms around Kurt.

"I d-don't want t-to leave y-ou" Jeff cries into Kurt's shoulder.

"I know, shh, it's okay i'll be fine but you can't keep going on Jeff, promise to do what I told you?" Kurt whispers in comfort, running his fingers through Jeff's almost brown hair.

"I p-p-promise I love y-ou K-kurt stay st-rong w-we'll get y-ou out too" Jeff gives in and agrees, tightening his grip on Kurt and coughing over his shoulder.

"How touching is this?" Dave teases, walking in holding a fizzing cup "For you Jeffrey drink up" he hands the orange fizzing drink to Jeff who hesitantly lifts it to his lips, stopping to question.

"W-what a-are you go-going to do to K-kurt?"

"I just want him to stop fighting, you'll be happy if you do Kurt" Dave answers, cupping the bottom of the cup and guiding it to Jeff's lips "Now drink"

With one last glance at Kurt, who gives him a weak smile of assurance, Jeff down the drink. With a burp, he slumps forwards and into Dave's awaiting arms.

The last thing he hears is "Come on Kurt were taking him to the hospital"

* * *

**So Jeff is now free :D a cute chappy of him rekindling with Nick next, and Sebastian seeing Blaine *gasp* **

**Sorry :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys you will not believe my past 2 weeks! **

**First off my old laptop finally gave out, leading to me getting a new one which I had to copy and paste all this story back onto. Whilst doing it I thought, put it in one document then when you're finished see if anyone wants a copy so review or PM if you do**

**And the bad news, my uncle was in a car crash last weekend, his awake but he's still not too good**

**So here just a little type up and hopefully ill finish these chappys tomorrow if not next week I get a 5 day weekend so I will update then for sure**

* * *

Jeff lay weakly in the back of the now familiar van, coughs racking through his ever growing weak body. Coughing into he's elbow he pulls back with a groan, flopping his head onto the window with exhaustion. Squinting his eyes open, he peers into the front seat where a drugged Kurt is slumped in his seat, arm limply stretched out, hand resting on top of the gear stick being clutched roughly in Dave's burly hand. Jeff coughs more, his chest constricting and throat feeling like sandpaper. Groaning in exhaustion, Jeff feels the car stop.

A door clicks open and close, footsteps sounds out around the car, soon a gush of cold air enter the car, Jeff's head flopping from where it was resting and into the cold winter air. Arms pull him up from under his armpits, half dragging his body across a patch of snow. Suddenly the snow turn to gravel and his body is dropped. Groaning some more, Jeff hears the sound of feet pounding away in the snow. Coughs rack once more, soundless in the lonesome snow.

"K-kurt!" Jeff weakly cries, tears streaming down his face feeling like they turn to ice from the weather.

"Oh my god!" a female gasps, suddenly softer hands grasp Jeff's chin, his tired eyes being turned towards a petite brunette. The brunette suddenly pulls a walkie talkie out of her pocket, her spare hand stroking Jeff face. More coughs rack his body as she talks into the speaker "Doctors get Dr Smythe out here STAT we've got another one"

With those words, Jeff's body accepts its safe, giving into it fight and collapsing into the brunettes lap. The last thought on his mind being '_Nick'_


	36. Hospital Visits

**Sorry for the late update! I have school holidays In 2 weeks so I hope to update then**

**thank you for your well wishes about my uncle too**

**I'm so proud of Cory for getting help and aww HeMos going to be a mummy, Darrens got an album coming out and Chris's book as well I hope its released before my birthday :D**

**here we go**

* * *

Blaine sits on Nick's bed, dressed in tight red jeans, a black polo and a thick white and red cardigan. His sockless foot was bouncing on the ground, nerves wracking his body. Sebastian was safe in hospital. '_Kurt not though' _Blaine thinks harshly, the betrayal felt towards Sebastian was still evident in Blaine's mind.

"Blaine comes on Burt's almost here" Nick voice breaks Blaine's quite; Blaine simply rolls his eyes and stubbornly lies back on the bed.

"I'm not going to see him" Blaine states stubbornly, earning a frustrated sigh from Nick.

"I know what he did was wrong Blaine, and I'm sure he feels like an asshole about it but don't you want to find out about Kurt? If you at least come to ask about that I don't think anyone will mind" Nick comforts his friend, sitting next to Blaine and dropping a comforting hand on his knee. "And besides why would you be dressed and gelled up if you weren't planning on coming"

Blaine chuckles, burying his head in his hands "I don't even know why I got dressed, I know he will know about Kurt but he stabbed me Nick, literally back stabbed me in every way of the term. How can I just go into a room and act all cheery with him like nothing happened?"

"You don't have to Blaine, you don't even need to go into the room just come to the hospital if not for yourself at least come for me. I was the first out I don't know a lot of things that have happened and I'm not sure I'll be able to handle finding out on my own, so pleased come"

A knock on the door grabs their attention, "I'll come" Blaine agrees with a reassuring smile towards Nick, hoping up from the bed they run to grab their phones and wallets before going down stairs to let Burt and Finn in, Mr and Mrs Duvaul had been hesitant about leaving the boys, having spent the last week with them coaxing them through nightmares and Blaine's mini panic attack, however work had been backed up enough with them refusing to work why Nick had been missing so they hesitantly agreed to go back to work making both boys promise to update them every couple of hours and to call if they needed them to come home. Mrs Duvaul would start her maternity leave in a month anyway so the boys were happy to have some time on their own before; Blaine had filled Nick in on all that had happened since he left, comforting him as he cried for his love one. When the call had come through from Mrs Smythe that Sebastian had been taken to hospital, Mrs Duvaul had arranged for Burt to take the boys in to see him.

"Hey boys are we reading to get going?" Burt asks as they open to door, taking in the sight of dark bags under both boys' eyes. Burt couldn't be mad at the boys, he had an identical set of his own, he sent out a silent prayer for his son and his platinum haired friend.

"Yes" both boys answered, locking the door behind them as they headed out to Burt's black pick-up truck. Finn sat in the front of the car, sending a small smile to both boys as they enter the car and a quick "hey dudes".

"Hey Finn" Nick responds "Hey bro" Blaine replies enjoy the sense of familiarity, until thoughts of Kurt make silent tears well up in his eyes. It wasn't un common for them to cry at times now, they all sent silent caring towards whoever would be crying but not a word was uttered, '_nothing could be said to make it better anyway' _Blaine thinks, letting the tears fall down his cheeks silently.

Nick wraps an arm around Blaine's waist, silently comforting his friend as they head of towards the hospital. No one sings along to the radio, mainly since it had now been tuned into the police communication stations in hopes of hearing new of the boys. Pulling up into the hospital, Burt parks the car and they enter through the main entrance of the hospital. They walk through the familiar halls, knowing which stairs to take and which places will take them to the wrong area. Nick still has his arm around Blaine, who had since stopped crying, but Nick couldn't bring himself to remove it.

Patients lay in their beds, some with visitors, other wasting away without a soul around. Nick heart pains for all those who won't make it to tomorrow, those who are suffering, the people who have no one to hold them for their last seconds of life. Walking up to the front desk of ward 5, Burt doesn't return to receptionist smile he simply asks "What room is Sebastian in?"

"Oh! You must be Burt Hummel Dr Smythe has been expecting you. Room 12 down the hall there" She points them towards a smaller corridor, with much healthier looking patients.

"Thank you" Blaine says as the group head down the corridor. Stopping outside the door Nick drops Blaine's waist as he turns to ask him "Do you want to come in?" Blaine just nods, knowing he won't talk to Sebastian but hoping for some information on his love.

"Okay boys, Finn are you sure you want to see this?" Burt asks the boy he now sees a his son, Finn just nods determinedly saying "I want to make sure he's okay"

The statement stops everyone in their tracks, '_We've all been thinking of what Sebastian knows not how he is!'_ Nick thinks guiltily, '_God how selfish this has made us'_ Burt thinks, smiling at he's son "I'm sure he'll appreciate that son"

Entering the room, they all relax at the sight of Sebastian sitting up in the bed, not a bruise or a cut on his body and wearing his own clothes rather than a hospital gown. "Hey" he greets simply, hesitantly looking towards Blaine who cocks his head away from the other boy and leans on the back wall of the room, away from Sebastian.

"Hey Meerkat" Nick teases, shooting a quick glance towards Blaine, as he makes his way over and gives Sebastian a friendly hug.

"Are you okay dude?" Finn asks, concern shown on his face clearly.

"I'm okay" Sebastian assures, suddenly his father's phone rings. With a smile towards all the guest he excused himself to answer it, leaving the room.

"Jeff fine too" He assures Nick, seeing his friend conflict over wanting to ask but not wanting to seem rude.

Blaine however doesn't share this emotionally asking "And Kurt?"

Sebastian's gulps, seeing the hopefully eyes of Finn and Burt looking down on him '_should I lie? But when they find him they'll know anyway. Oh god why did dad leave' _

Burt can see Sebastian's mood change "it's not good isn't it?" he ask solemnly.

"No sir, but he's been taken by Dave and I don't think he'd hurt him" He weakly assures the man, whose face changes quickly to rage.

"Dave! As in David Karofsky?" He seethes, Finn raging as realisation struck him

"Yes" Sebastian answers fearfully "The police already know they're on his trail" Burt begins to storm around the room when Dr Smythe burst back in frantically hushing the room. "Guys! Shut up for a second" he demands.

All eyes turn on him as he delivers "Jeff's been found he's at Atoka Memorial Hospital, he's alive" suddenly he's arms are filled with Nick.


	37. You're safe now

**This is just a short chapter to keep me going! Also isn't he lovely is put on hold until this fic is finished which should be in about 10 more chappys :D**

**also I have a plot twist ahead that you'll may not like to much :)**

* * *

Jeff's mind was a blur of sounds and lights, voices shout orders above him; he's body transfers from the cold hard floor onto a plastic surface. Bright lights and shine into his eyes, he groans and turning his head. More shouting is heard, suddenly his necks being forced straight ahead the light returning. '_Let me go'_ he thinks, fear rising in his chest, he lashes out his arms connecting wish flesh, a loud groan is heard '_get away from me'_. His arm's grabbed, gloves are forced onto his hands locking him down to the bed '_don't touch me!' _He kicks out with his legs, hitting his ankle onto a metal bar with a sickening crack. Something pierces his hand; it's cold and soon starts pumping liquid into his veins. Jeff struggles harder, not wanting drugs in his system, it's futile and he soon falls into darkness.

Jeff head clears; he hears beeping and whirling surrounding him. Unsure of where he is he attempts opening his eyes. A hand suddenly grips his own, his sense of touch suddenly flares he feels warmth covering his body, tubes stuck on him and two sets of hands gripping his own. "Jeff?" a feminie voice calls out softy "Jeff if your awake squeeze back okay?" his left hand is gently squeezed by soft hands, he squeezes back tightly earning a gasp from his right, he turns his head towards the gasp. "Jeffy?" a familiar voice ask.

Jeff eyes begin fluttering open and close, fighting with the bright lights and strong drugs in his system. When they successfully open Jeff eyes settle on Nick. "Nicky?" he rasps, said boys face breaking into a huge grin.

"It's me baby you're safe now" Nick coos, leaning over and gently kissing Jeff's temple. And awkward cough break their moment.

Turning his head to the left, Jeff sees a woman in scrubs "I'll go tell the doctor you're awake" she says, walking out of the room swiftly muttering "disgusting faggots".

Nick glares slightly as the woman leaves the room, she was obviously another homophobe which was the last thing Jeff needed right now. Jeff weakly grips his hand, making Nick turn his attention back to the poor boy. Jeff was wrapped up in 3 blankets, hot water bottles snuggled tightly between the layers to keep him warm. He had tubes all over his chest to monitor his breathing, and a bandage around his throat.

Jeff had been unconscious for 4 days, with tubes connected to every inch of his body. His lungs were full of liquid, making him need a trachea breathing tube for those days he spent unconscious. The doctors had taken it out, instead placing a breathing tube into his nose to support him enough to begin to wake him up. Nick had spent those entire 4 days praying that Jeff's vocal cords wouldn't be affected. His boyfriend would be heartbroken if he woke up to find he couldn't sing anymore. Jeff leg was in a huge black cast, suffering a broken ankle putting a halt to any chance for his love to dance for at least 3 months.

"Nick?" Jeff asks nervously, pulling his boyfriends attention away from his injured body

"Yes my love?" Nick answers, squeezing Jeff's hand tightly

"Why am I in hospital?"


	38. Angels

**I'm back :) and thank you all for following and reviewing it means a lot :D**

**I just want to apologize in advance because the next few chapters are not where I want them to be at, mainly because I really just want to finish this fic. I have been getting a lot of hate lately, sadly enough from Klainer themselves so I've jumped ship :/ I don't want to abandoned this so I will finish it but there wont be and sequel or anything more klaine related from me.**

**Also everyone wondering about my uncle his doing so much better now so thank you for all your thoughts.**

**Another thing is my birthdays tomorrow :D PARTY ) and if you guys want I may post a hint towards the types of fics ill be writing in the future **

**I don't own five for fighting because I don't know where to find him **

* * *

_"Why am I in hospital?" _

* * *

Kurt was lying on the floor, under the glove compartment of a red, scratched up pickup truck. '_How did I get here?' _ He questions himself once more. The last thing he remembered was hugging Jeff as his friend as he weakly coughed and sobbed into his shoulder. Dave was driving, a look of contentment on his face, he would keep looking down at Kurt and smiling, occasionally running his hands through the dirty mat of his once impeccable hair.

Kurt mouth was tapped shut, his wrist were bound together, in front of him thankfully, but every time he tried to rip the tape of his mouth Dave would backhand him viciously, his face was now covered in bruises, blood leaking out of his numb nose.

The radio was on some station playing songs that Kurt knew his dad would love, '_god or gay god whoevers out there, please let him be alright' _Kurt silently prays with tears running down his face. Praying was something he would rarely do, the last time being when Blaine had been almost blinded by Sebastian '_It's funny, those who we see as the villains, always have a way of showing humanity unexpectedly, after all Sebastian has done he still held on for everyone and we still allowed him to be around us'_

"Don't cry love it's just you and me now" Dave's attempts to comfort his fallen angel, this wasn't what he expected.' _Kurt won, all he's friends were safe whys he still sad_?'

Suddenly riddle by five for fighting begins playing through the radio, Dave smiles, thanking the gods for giving him the opportunity to comfort he's love. Gently he starts to sing along, Kurt looks up at him in shock.

There was a man back in '95  
whose heart ran out of summers  
but before he died, I asked him  
Wait, what's the sense in life?  
Come over me, come over me

He said  
Son, why you got to sing that tune?  
Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon  
Let an angel swing and make you swoon  
Then you will see, you will see

Then he said  
Here's a riddle for you  
Find the answer  
There's a reason for the world  
You and I

Picked up my kid from school today  
Did you learn anything causin' the world today  
You can't live in a castle far away  
Now talk to me, come talk to me

He said  
Dad, I'm big, but we're smaller than small  
In the scheme of things, well, we're nothing at all  
Still every mother's child sings a lonely song  
So play with me, come play with me

And, hey, dad  
Here's a riddle for you  
Find the answer  
There's a reason for the world  
You and I

I said  
Son, for all I've told you  
When you get right down to the  
Reason for the world  
Who am I?

There are secrets that we still have left to find  
There have been mysteries from the beginning of time  
There are answers we're not wise enough to see

He said  
You looking for a clue  
I love you free

The batter swings and the summer flies  
As I look into my angel's eyes  
A song plays on while the moon is high over me  
Something comes over me

I guess we're big, and I guess we're small  
If you think about it, man, you know we got it all  
'Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball  
And I love you free  
I love you freely

Here's a riddle for you  
Find the answer  
There's a reason for the world you and I

Kurt suddenly gulps, shaking as he looks up to Dave whose eyes are shining with tears of emotions '_He thinks of me that much?' _all last shred of confidence and surviving being demolished, '_He loves me, in the most messed up way'._ Kurt begins to sob violently, trashing his bound hands into the glove compartment as Dave mutters the word "My angel"

* * *

"Jeff baby, don't you remember anything?" Nick asks; worry filling his voice causing Jeff to instantly worry.

"I thought I just fell down some stairs, the doctors haven't told me anything I thought they were protecting my pride" Jeff answers, grabbing onto Nicks hands tightly "what happened?"

"Jeff I need to get your doctor" Nick mutters, reaching up and pressing the nurses button "I will tell you but I need to make sure you're up to hearing this"

"Nicky was it bad? Do I want to know" Jeff innocently asks, his eyes full of so much trust that Nick can't help but try to offer them comfort, show Jeff that everything's okay even though it's not. He half smiles stating "I don't know"

"Is it to do with my dad?" he asks fearfully, Nick see's the walls in his boyfriend starting to slam up again, he quickly answers "no". Nick feels instantly guilty with the lie, hesitantly adding a "not really" on the end. They break eye contact as a nurse walks in, Nick preparing himself for what's to come.

* * *

Dave smiles sadly down at Kurt, he had stopped lashing out about an hour ago and had since fallen into a fitful sleep, tears pooling out of his eyes from his dreams. "I love you Kurt we can be happy together" he says, even though he know Kurt cannot hear him. Turning his eyes forwards, he prepare to head back to Lima, he has a friend who he needs to see if he's ever going to have his life with his angel.


	39. More Than Words

**This is kind of short :)**

**Also if anyones interested Ive been thinking of writing a drabble about shooting star but instead of Bram have brittana?**

**I don't own More than words**

* * *

Dave smiles sadly down at Kurt, he had stopped lashing out about an hour ago and had since fallen into a fitful sleep, tears pooling out of his eyes from his dreams. "I love you Kurt we can be happy together" he says, even though he know Kurt cannot hear him. Turning his eyes forwards, he prepare to head back to Lima, he has a friend who he needs to see if he's ever going to have his life with his angel.

"Jeff dear?" Nick asks his crying boyfriend whose back was turned on him, sobs shaking his body violently.

"Sir, if you want I can turn a blind eye to the one person in a bed policy" the nurse whispers into Nick's ear, tears collecting in her eyes to. Natasha was a hard person, a trait that comes with her profession, but the story she just heard was quite easily the worst ones she's heard so far.

"Thank you" Nick tells her as he begins to tackle the rails around the bed to put them down, smiling sadly at the boys, who are now curled up around each other, she exits the room and heads to the nursing office ready to keep the nurses away from the boys.

"Babe" Nick whispers lovingly into Jeff's ear, wrapping his arms under the much to thin boy's chest. His fingers can feel each of his ribs, he's heart thumps steadily against his palm.

"How could I forget all that?" Jeff asks pitifully, angling his body so he's pressed tight to every inch of Nick.

"I don't know Jeffers, perhaps this is for the best though? Trust me I prayed every night I was away from you that this didn't happen to us, that we wouldn't remember what happened. I guess there must be something up there that gave me my wish, whether it be good for me or not"

"Your so wise Nick, you shouldn't waste that mind on becoming a lawyer" Jeff says, spinning around so he's facing his boyfriend "You could go anywhere you want to, be anything you want to. So why do you follow me?"

"I don't know" Nick answers, this being one of the rare questions he cannot answer "Why brains and money, all of those things have fades Jeff. People follow to feel safe, but I follow you because I know what we have will never fade that's why when we graduate and you go off to Julliard I'll be with you in New York"

"New York is full of possibilities though, you can do anything"

"So long as I'm there with you I've got it all"

Jeff is overcome with giggles, resting his head into Nick's neck allowing laughter to flow through him in what feels like the first time in years. "Why are you laughing?" Nick asks, suddenly concerned

"When did we get so old? We sound like English professors"

"I like when we talk like this Jeff, just us and no one can judge" Nick says to his giggling boyfriend "We're the perfect balance of fun and seriousness"

"It's just who we are love" Jeff says, pushing Nick's chest so he's lying flat on the bed. Jeff makes quick work of crawling up so he's resting between Nick's legs. Back, safe in the arms of the one he loves.

Nick gently runs his fingers through Jeff's hair; Jeff hums the tune to a song weakly running his fingers along his chest. With a light chuckle Nick begins singing along to Jeff's low hum.

Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

Jeff falls into a safe sleep, knowing he's in the arms of the man he will marry in the future.

"Kurtie" the dreaded voice whispers, Kurt groans as he's suddenly assaulted with cold air. Opening his eyes his looks around seeing an almost familiar street. Suddenly he's pulled out of the car, stumbling as he's forced down a stoned walk way, into a 2 story brown house. Dave wraps his arms around the shivering boy, reaching out in ringing the door bells.

The face that answers the door causes Kurt to suddenly fill with hope "C-

* * *

**review :)**


	40. Kurt's future

**This is a short chapter but it should answer all but one of your questions ;)**

**and thank you for all your reviews you guys make my day with every single one**

* * *

The face that answers the door causes Kurt to suddenly fill with hope "Chandler"

"Chandler thank god you need to-"

"Hello Kurt" Chandler greets cheerily, oblivious to Kurt pleading looks he turns towards David greeting him with "I've been expecting you David" before continuing "But wasn't there another fallen angel to be cured, a tall pretty blond boy if I remember correctly. I know I do, one cannot forget a face like his"

"Chandler? What the-"Kurt's words are cut off by another strip of tape being slapped over his mouth. Dave roughly pulls Kurt into the house, shoving him onto hard wooden floors. Looking around he sees expensive furniture and a huge TV. As chandler walks past Kurt, Kurt lashes out sending a strong kick to the small boy's knees. '_Teach you to think of Jeff that way little bastard'_

Chandler swears as the blow hit him, his knee buckles under him and he crashes to the floor. Dave chuckles as chandler groans "He's gotten a bit feisty should of warned you" he sheepishly apologize, catching Kurt's leg as he attempts to hit the small boy again. "Now Kurtie you don't want two injured legs do you?" he asks, looking down on the now useless leg. '_It does look a little better' _Dave tries to convince himself, knowing that the leg was a mess. The wound had stopped bleeding and scabbed over long ago but his leg was still way to puffy and the colour had now turned a sickening yellow.

"Jesus what did you do to the other one?" Chandler asks, having gotten up and joining the area Dave was looking.

"He was shot" Dave simply states, getting up and sitting on the plush couch.

"Hopefully he can still be cured with that, you know how fussy god can be he might not accept his angel back if the devils marred him" Chandler informs Dave fearfully, Kurt looks up at him his eyes clearly sparked in interest '_Doesn't he know?'_

"Chandler! I haven't told him yet" Dave yells, locking eyes with Kurt fearful ones before standing up and loudly plonking on the floor beside him "Do you want to know what's to come?"

Kurt nods hesitantly, bringing his leg up to cover his body expecting some harm may be coming. Chandler laughs as he sits down beside Kurt grabbing his injured thigh. Kurt groans loudly, flinching violently away from the wondering hands. "Don't worry just looking" he smirks "at least we know it still moves Dave, maybe god will fix it for him"

"God should, this is one of his finer pieces" Dave agrees, sounding more like his convincing himself than anyone. Once he seems convinced he turns all his attention down on the beautiful boy "Do you know about fallen angels Kurt?" not waiting for an answer Dave continues "People are born angels, and because of their beauty the devil tries to take them. With us the devil invaded our minds and made us gay, with us acting on it we fall from gods grasp and become slaves of the devil. There's a cure though Kurt, god doesn't hate all gays so long as they do something for him" Dave assures, chandler smirks down at the now terrified Kurt, his eyes begging the question "what".

"Tell him David, tell him the cure we found" Chandler encourages

"If we kill you, yet you come back to life god cleanses you of the devil diseases and you become one of gods angels again" Dave states happily, smiling down at Kurt "When we do this we can be together, we did it with Blaine and Nick"

Kurt screams behind the tape, not caring for any of his injuries. He kicks out at Dave punches his arms into his face, scratching any inch he can reach. Dave falls over, not expecting the attack. Kurt pushes himself on top of him punching, scratching and kicking every inch he can reach. Chandler watches on shocked, before jumping into action and roughly pulling Kurt of the now bleeding boy.

Dave furiously stands up; blood runs from his crooked nose and split lip. Spitting the blood on the floor, he looks murderously into Kurt eyes. Kurt audibly gulps in Chandlers grasp. The first hit land on his stomach, knocking all the air out of his body. He crumples out on Chandlers arm and falls on the ground. Chandler kicks his hip, knocking him onto his back. Blow after blow hits his body, at first his hits back but soon it becomes too much. Exhausted he curls into a ball and takes the blows as they come.

When the blows stop David turns to chandler saying "I need to borrow your room someone needs a lesson"

* * *

**I've started a new drabble series for Kurtbastian if your care to read**

**Please review**


	41. Kurts Inspiration

**I'm really sorry guys :( I've been terribly sick and I just need some desire or drive to keep my writing **

**Also difficult with a raging headache**

**It's short I know but it's all I have to offer right now**

* * *

Dave groans his back and thighs are tight as his eyes blink open. Looking around the room he instantly remembers the night before. The weight on his chest is comforting, looking down at the sleeping angel resting on him. His back face was covered in bruises and slightly swollen, blood leaks steadily from his lip yet he still is beautiful to Dave.

"Good morning David, might I say you're boy there is quite the screamer. Could barely contain myself from joining in the fun" Chandler smirks from where his body leans against the door frame.

"Would've been a bad move Chandler, I've got perfection and I don't plan on sharing him with nobody" Dave growls protectively, his arms instantly tightening around Kurt's waist. The small boy whines high and heavy with pain. Dave loosen his grip slightly as he watches his angle swollen eyelids fight to open.

Kurt's eyes flicker open, the once galaxy of colours now being set in a permanent grey of pain. His entrance was on fire, legs aching and his back felt as though it was snapped in half. A high whine of pain passes his lips as he gives up the struggle to move of his rapist's chest.

Dave smiles happily as Kurt begins to give in '_It's about time he realises he loves me back, this is good it means his fighting the devil in his brain, the devil trying to push any bit of god away from the boy.' _"Good morning angel" Dave gruffly greets, grabbing the base of Kurt's now limp skull to pull the boy up for a quick kiss. Kurt lays there, his fight not gone but slightly damaged.

"My oh my look who's suddenly became a good boy" Chandler happily states, grinning madly as Kurt's signs of fight are diminished, "Gone with a kiss"

Kurt doesn't respond, doesn't even bother making eye contact he simply lays still, shutting his mind off from his body. '_You will get out' _a voice whisper in his head, sounding like **_'Sebastian_**?' '_Kurtie you need to keep' _another voice whispers '**_Jeff_**?' '_Kurt, come on you know you're stronger and smarter than both of them. Fight, be smart but fight' _a wise voice whisper, Kurt definitely knows that one '**_Nick_**' _'I love you Kurt, you are my life, my courage, the blackbird of my heart. Don't ever give up hope ever. After every fight, light will come, we will be here I love you' _the last voice whispers, this one giving him more courage and fight then anyone ever will '**Blaine**'

Why Kurt's lost in his own mind, Chandler turns to Dave, his face covered in his wicked grin.

"Do you think his ready to be purified?" Chandler grins "My basements all set up, and my parents are gone for the weekend"

"I don't know…" Dave begins

"Toughen up Dave, you've already lied with a devil you need to purify him before GOD SHUTS YOU OUT" Chandler suddenly screams, Dave violently flinches "DO YOU THINK I SAVED YOU FOR NOTHING DAVID? I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE WHEN YOU DIED! I HELD YOU AND YOU DARE DEFIY ME"

David cowers, tears stream down his face "Master i'm sorry"


	42. The only devil here is you

**Okay this just hit me as I was eating dinner :)**

**Quickest writers block curing time ever :)**

**warning this is kind of intense **

**I put KCK because this needs to be broken up**

* * *

_At a police station in Lima Ohio, the life of one David Karofsky was being sorted through. Tracks were out on his car, his face was plastered on every sign post, in every supermarket even shown to students at every school and college in Lima. No one had seen him, until a phone call. Detective Warne slams a phone down with a "We've got a car, on Walker street bastard had been right under our noses lets head out now, call SWAT on the way"_

(KCK)

"Now David bathe him, use the bath and make him presentable" Chandler commands "I'll get the clothes ready"

Kurt's broken from his thoughts as David scoops him up and carries him through a door in the room. The floor and celings are white tiles, there sits a giant porcelain shower/bath and a porcelain toilet. The vanity in the room is pure white, however the cabinet perched above it has a pattern painted in gold.

Dave rests his body on the closed toilet before beginning to fill the tub. He drops some bath bombs into the water, their strong fragrance filling the room reminding Kurt of his old bathroom. Of the days before dates with Blaine when he would pamper himself, spending hours making himself presentable, now he knew he could never do that and made a mental note to never use lavender lotions again.

(KCK)

_Pulling up out the front of number 12 walker street they're meet with the sight of a now burning car, fire engines were driving down the street, having already been called. Watson slams his hand against the steering wheel and swears violently. A tap on his window catches his attention however, an elderly women hesitantly smiles and him before motioning for him to lower his window._

_"Yes m'am" he greets angrily, a kids life was at risk he didn't have time to be hassled._

_"A kid, short, blonde and wearing all white set the car on fire" She sweetly informs "I saw it all"_

_A smile takes over his face "M'am can I take you to a sketch artist? Do you think you can describe the person?"_

_"Why of course"_

_(KCK)_

Kurt's gently lowered into the water by Dave, its warm around his body and he could almost relax in there.

"Got to make you nice and presentable Kurt" Dave informs the boy as he starts rubbing at the once pale skin with a wash cloth.

"Why?" Kurt whispers hoarsely, shocked by how defeated his voice sounds

"It's your judgment time" he simply answers, grabbing the expendable shower head as he begins to clean Kurt's hair.

(KCK)

_"No fuller lips, and he had huge square glasses on" the elderly lady, now identified as Tanya was telling the sketch artist._

_"Like this?" She asks, voice full of annoyance. They had been sketching for almost 2 hours now._

_"Wait, just a wider nose then that'll be him" Tanya states happily, enjoying being involved in a case. She felt like she was on one of those soaps she watches on TV._

_"This?"_

_"Exactly"_

(KCK)

Kurt trembled as Dave and Chandler dressed him in an overly large suit. Chandler smiled wickeldly and Dave could hardly hold his nerves. '_What if Kurt dies?'_ Dave thinks for the thousandth time that night.

"My you scrub up nice Kurt" Chandler practically purrs into his ear, before attempting to style Kurt's hair into his signature coif.

"Dave" Kurt weakly pleas

"I can't Kurtie you need to do this" he apologises.

"Yeah Kurtie" Chandler taunts, before turning around and stating "It's time"

(KCK)

_"Chandler Kiehl" Watson states "19 years old, religious extremist, charged with ranting religious beliefs on his schools PA system, drawing crosses on students lockers, which is how he meet David Karofsky, the two of them were caught as well as both of them having set a "devils" car on fire"_

_"These kids are seriously messed" His partner Nixon states "Do we have an address?"_

_"Yes 15 Elma street, let's go" One of the SWAT agents annouces, police vest are passed out and guns reloaded. "This will be a big one" Watson mutters before heading into his car._

(KCK)

"LET ME GO" Kurt screams, struggling against David and Chandler as they attempt to strap him to a cement slab. The room was covered in religious symbols, bible quotes sprayed onto the walls in bright red.

"STOP STRUGGLING" Chandler commands, backhanding Kurt harshly. The blow makes Kurt cry out, giving Dave and Chandler all they need to chain him up.

"Please Dave let me go" Kurt pleas, tears streaming down his face as he trashes around in his chains.

"I love you" Dave responds, forcing a struggling Kurt's face still so he can place a gentle kiss to his nose.

"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't do this to me" Kurt screams

"Ignore him Dave it's the devil with in" Chandler barely mutters, reaching into a tall metal cupboard and pulls out a rusted metal dagger.

"Please master, isn't there any less painful way to do this?" Dave pleas

"Sure why don't I hang him like you did" Chandler bitterly responds "Now hold him down"

(KCK)

_"How far?" Nixon asks Watson fearfully_

_"10 minutes"_

_"Think I can make it 5?"_

_(KCK)_

Dave holds Kurt's wrists down, straddling the rest of his body to keep him still "please dear, don't struggle it will make it worse. Fight the Devil"

"Please Dave, you're hurting me" Kurt whimpers desperately, looking up at the taller boy with tear filled eyes

"Chandler please we need to do something else" Dave demands

(KCK)

_"What's happened" Watson screams into his radio_

_"Sir theres been a massive pile up, there a back way to the house coordinates are send to your GPS now"_

_"God dam it"_

(KCK)

"David don't defy me you owe me" Chandler demands

"No" Dave whispers, suddenly lost in thought. It all clicks together for him in his head "there are no devils" he whispers

"What did you say?" Chandler demands

"The only devil here.." David states, thoughts getting clearer with each word "is you"

Suddenly everything clear, Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Sebastian were angels and Chandler and the Anderson were the devils, itching their ways into their lives to ruin it. Anger flares in Dave, he launches himself onto Chandler and begins hitting him violently.

(KCK)

_"Noise complaint from the neighbour guys, something happening we need to step on it"_

_(KCK)_

Chandler reacts quickly; he throws the end of the blade into David's head, momentarily stunning him. Using this he runs across the rooms and jumps onto Kurt's trembling body. Dave reacts but its too late, the blade is thrown into Kurt's stomach. Chandler grins wickedly, looking like the devil himself.

Dave roars in anger, charging at the evil blond and smashed his body into the cold cement floor. Blinded with rage, the only sound being the desperate gasps for air coming from Kurt, Dave slams his fist repeatedly into chandlers face. Bones crush under his fingers and a life leaves the basement.

(KCK)

_"CLEAR"_

_"CLEAR"_

_Watson slams the basement door open, he quickly raises his gun towards a giant boy beating a smaller form in the corner. _

_"Step away sir"_

_He is ignored and the beating continues_

_"Sir I will not hesitate to shoot"_

_He is ignored again _

_"Sir-"_

_He's cut off by Nixon's gun firing next to him. The body falls._

(KCK)

Kurt struggles to breathe as the gunshot goes off "Help" he desperately pleas, cold hands grab his face and gentle voices whisper "you're okay son we've got you"

"Call a medic" another voice calls.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel you need to stay with me okay kid. Your dad kid think of him" the voice is back, opening his eyes his meet with the young face of man.

"That's it kiddo, you're safe now keep breathing we've got you"

"Sorry" Kurt says, his eyes feel too heavy and his vision is assaulted with white

"No, no! come on buddy stay with me- oh god where the hell are the medics!?"

* * *

**Now I need to break some new... the next chapter will be the last**

**Reviews :D**


	43. You wont waste again

**So here it is, the end of my almost year long story.**

**I want to thank all of you, i've matured so much since I started.**

**I lost the person who inspired me to write and I don't know what will happen from now on but I know i'll still be here writing for Kurtbastian and Chill :)**

**if you would like to prompt I would be super greatful :D**

**So here we go guys this is the end.**

* * *

Burt Hummel was curled up in bed with his wife, he wasn't sleeping however '_I don't think I have since Kurt left' _he solemnly thinks. Carole had been the same, the two of the often sitting in the lounge room watching horrible movies all through the night, but she became tired with her night shifts at the hospital as well as with trying to take care of Burt as well as she could for when Kurt returns.

Burt was running on pure adrenaline, he was somehow managing congress, a garage and Finn's confusion over where he wants to go with his life. He gently strokes Carole's hair before the shrill ring of the house phone.

Groaning he rolls over the bed and grabs the handset, answering with "Hudson-Hummel residence"

"_Hello, is this Burt Hummel speaking?" _

"Yes it is, who this?" he responds gruffly, they had gotten many prank calls about their son over his abduction.

"_This is Lucy from Lima Memorial, we have you son Kurt here sir"_

Burt felt his chest tightening, his breaths coming in quicker than ever. It wasn't a heart attack, it was pure shock. "You have Kurt?" he barely mutters out.

Carole wakes up and looks at Burt with confusion, her face clearly asking 'who are you talking to'

"_Yes sir, we know this isn't costmary but we need to get your son into emergency surgery do we have your permission?"_

"What's wrong with him" he gasps out, Carole wraps herself comfortingly around his waist looking up in confusion "I don't care just do what you need to"

"_There's a lot of things wrong sir, if you come in well explain it to you. Thank you though sir" the voice chimes before she swiftly hangs up._

"Burt what is it?" Carole gently asks

"It's Kurt, his in Lima Memorial" Burt answers in disbelief "Wake Finn and pack a bag of stuff for Kurt, I'm going to call Blaine"

Carole responds quickly, she jumps out of bed, quickly throws on her dressing gown and rushes down the hall to wake Finn up.

Burt quickly jumps out of bed too, his hands shaking violently he grabs his mobile phone and quickly hits Blaine's contact.

"Hello?" comes a sleepy greeting

"Blaine buddy" Burt greets, surprised by the pep in his voice.

"Burt, what is it?" Blaine rushes out, suddenly awake

"They found him"

"Kurt?"

"Yes buddy his at Lima Memorial, I don't think he's in a good state but tell the others and get down here ASAP"

"Nick's still with Jeff it might take them awhile to get down and I'll get Mr Duvaul to give me a lift"

"That's alright buddy just inform them"

"Okay, I'll see you there Burt" Blaine squeaks in excitement

* * *

Burt quickly throws some clothes on, Carole rushes back in the room with a small duffle bag before following Burt and chucking on some warm and comfortable clothes.

"I'll drive" Carole states before them all rush out into the car, Finn hiding a stuffed animal behind his back.

* * *

"Blaine? What is it?" Nick grumpily greets

"Nick is you with Jeff?" Blaine rushes out, not bothering with pleasantries.

"No hospital visiting hours are over, why?"

"They have Kurt"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Hello?" Jeff's small voice answers

"Babe, thank god" Nick greets

"Hey Nicky! Why are you ringing so late you couldn't possibly miss me already"

"No, well yes I do miss you but that's not the point. Kurt's found"

"They found him?" Jeff squeals "Oh god Nicky that's great"

"We don't know his condition yet though sweeties so just keep him in your thoughts"

"I will, I love you Nick. Come in as early as you can tomorrow"

* * *

"Well Nick I didn't expect you to be calling me, is Jeff okay?" Sebastian greets

"Yes his fine, are you still in the hospital by any chance?"

"Yes sadly, I get discharged tomorrow though. What's wrong Nick?"

"Kurt been found, his in Lima memorial now"

Sebastian quickly hangs up before calling his father

"Dad, Kurt's in here"

* * *

Burt, Carole and Finn run into the hospital after parking their car. Burt runs to the triage, ready to grill for information on his son. Carole quickly stops him by stating "We're Kurt Hummel's family"

"Burt Hummel?" She asks towards Burt, he nods in response.

"I'll get a nurse to take you to ICU" she states firmly, picking up the phone she begins talking frantically

Blaine runs through the parking lot and into the hospital before Mr Duvaul even finishes parking the car. He sees the Hummel-Hudson clan at the triage waiting for something.

"Burt" he breathlessly greets

Burt smiles hesitantly at Blaine before asking "How did you get here?"

Mr Duvaul runs into the room, grabbing Blaine by the shoulder as to not lose him again. "I drove him" he answers "Someone just couldn't wait"

"Umm are they family too sir?" the triage nurse asks, suddenly overwhelmed by the large crowd forming.

"Yes" Burt lies quickly

"Okay"

* * *

Soon they're all sitting in a purple room; there are 4 couches and a water dispenser. Blaine's drinking a cup of water furiously, Finn's on his phone texting someone, Mr Duvaul texting his wife and Nick promising updates on Kurt, Burt's on the phone to his congress crew informing them of what's happening and Carole's flicking through an out-dated magazine.

A doctor hesitantly knocks on the door before he opens it and walks into the room. "Family of Kurt Hummel?" he checks

"Yes" the all answers quickly

"He's made it, however there are some things you should know"

* * *

Kurt woke up seeing only white, "_I'm dead aren't I?" _he thinks bitterly. His sense soon come kick in, he can feel warmth over his body rather than the bitting cold of the cellar, a firm yet comfortable mattress under his back rather than a cold slab, Machines beeping around him rather than the creepy drips of water from bad plumbing.

The main thing that feels different though, is a sense of home. Two different hands clasp onto both of his, silently encouraging him to wake up. Kurt fights through all his exhaustion and blinks his eyes open.

"Oh god" Someone whispers.

"Burt, look his awake"

As Kurt's vision clears he sees he is now in a white room. On either side of him stand Blaine and his father.

"I made it?" Kurt tries to ask, but is blocked by something in his throat.

"Don't talk Kurt" Blaine assures him, before a rush of people enter the room.

Kurt panics at the rush of hands all over him, the thing in his throat is pulled out, lights are shone in his eyes, and hands touch his most private places. "NO" he whispers, but he's ignored.

Soon they leave; Kurt tries to move his legs, to get out of bed. '_I don't want to be here' _he struggles though, something's wrong. Looking down he can't hold back a violent sob.

His leg had been removed.

Burt and Blaine enter the room to see Kurt's managed to look at his leg; they both silently agree '_we are not letting him waste away again'._

_The end_

* * *

**_I had something else planed but I dropped it :D_**

**_So thank you all once again and I would really be greatful for a final review _**


End file.
